


Quartet

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Chastity Device, Cock Rings, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fucking Machines, Kink, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve spend a weekend with Rick and Kau'i to celebrate their one year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Established Dom/sub relationships, bondage, various kink. Nothing too squickish one hopes, if you've read the other fics of this 'verse' then you'll know what ot expect.
> 
> Part of the 'Wear No Disguise' verse.

"What's going on Danno?" Steve asked, curiosity peaked. Danny had been restless but quiet all evening, mulling over something, though Steve couldn't figure out what without some hints.

"What do you mean babe?" Danny asked, quick to reply, face all innocent, eyes glancing over Steve then back to the tv to feign his interest in some trash reality show.

"Something's going on in that head of yours," Steve said without missing a beat, leaning over to snag the remote control off the table and turning the tv off. "Something that's got you all jumpy and nervous."

"I'm not jumpy," Danny said, raising a finger and pointing it at him. "And I'm not nervous."

"Fine," Steve said with a shrug, sitting back in the recliner with a sigh. "If you don't want to talk about it."

"Nothing to talk about," Danny reiterated. 

Steve gave a small nod and folded his arms lightly over his chest.

"Cool," he said quietly.

Danny looked at him, looked away at the blank tv set and found himself suddenly cornered by the awkwardness of the situation.

"But can I just point out," Steve said before Danny could come up with a decent excuse to escape the growing tension that shouldn't at all be present. "That if I was acting the way you are this evening, you wouldn't let it just slide, you'd find a way to get it out of me, hell you'd end up ordering me to tell you, probaly while I was on my knees at your feet, probably with the threat of a tanned ass if I didn't. But I don't get to throw that option your way, so I'm just not gonna ask, because in fairness, you'd tell me right Danno? If something was wrong or bothering you, knowing I can't use the same kind of, shall we say, persuasive techniques you get to use in this relationship. I mean fair is fair after all."

Danny stared at him, feeling his skin prickle from the accusing glare and tone of Steve's little speech. He sat forward, elbows on his knees, swallowing down and pressing his hands together as he shifted his gaze to the floor.

"It isn't anything serious," he admitted, feeling rather than seeing Steve's small victory smirk at the admittance. "I've just been making some plans for our anniversary, only now that it comes to it I'm starting second guess keeping you in the dark all this time about what they are."

Steve's interest was peaked and he couldn't help smiling as he sat forward, more than eager to hear more. Danny glanced up at him and smiled at the enthusiasm on his partners face.

"I don't want to reveal everything," Danny said with a shake of his head. "But I have been speaking with Rick."

"You know that only peaks my interest more," Steve pointed out and Danny nodded with a knowing smile. 

"Of course I do, that's why I said it," Danny grinned, before letting out a long sigh. "Look, as I said, I don't want to reveal everything just yet but it's our anniversary next week and - well - I want it to be special."

"So do I," Steve nodded in full agreement of the fact. He'd been searching for the perfect gift, but nothing seemed to come close to representing how he felt about their relationship, which he figured was what the gift should reflect.

"So, without telling too much, I want us to spend the weekend at Rick's," Danny said all in one breath, sucking in a new one before continuing. "With him and Kau'i. There's aspects we still need to explore, things I still want to discover about us with you and I think it would be the perfect time and place to do that."

"And you were worried I'd not want to do that?" Steve asked, sitting forward himself, looking at him with eyebrows raised.

"It's our anniversary," Danny shrugged. "I know we hadn't settled on anything concrete plan wise, but it involves the both of us. And maybe you'd want to do something just the two of us with nobody else around."

"So when you say we'd spend the weekend at Rick and Kau's you mean, spend the weekend _with_ them," Steve said, to ensure he understood.

Danny nodded slowly, guaging his reaction, relieved Steve didn't seem opposed to the idea as he gave a small smile.

"Like I said," Danny said before Steve could say any more. "I've been talking to Rick and, well, I -."

He paused, a creeping uncertainty in his gut about what he wanted the weekend to involve.

Steve waited for him to continue and Danny swallowed down hard, glancing down at his hands. They'd come a long way together the past year, the relationship reaching levels he'd never have expected or dreamt of. It was the closest and deepest he'd ever ventured with the element of Dominance and submission as part of a relationship and he didn't want to begin pushing for new experiences too fast. He heard Steve move and was as always humbled and awed as his partner slid from his chair and crawled over to him, kneeling at his feet and looking up at him with a trusting, expectant look.

"Talk to me Danny," Steve said quietly, as his body settled into the perfect waiting position.

"I'd like Rick to run some scenes with you," Danny admitted quickly, just to get the words out.

Rick had been like a mentor to him as he explored his own Dominance and what that meant and represented for himself and his relationship with Steve. Rick was a Master Dom, an expert in the field some might say.

"Just the two of us?" Steve asked carefully, turning the idea over in his mind.

"Well I'd be watching," Danny assured him, "But maybe, depending on where he runs the scenes, I wouldn't be in the room per say every time."

"Why?" Steve said, completely open to the idea.

"Why wouldn't I be in the room?" Danny asked and Steve shook his head with a smile, lifting his hands to rest them on Danny's knees.

"No I mean, why do you want him to run scenes with me?" Steve clarified. "Is it the aspect of watching?"

"Yeah there's that," Danny nodded in agreement. "I love being with you and exploring our roles together, but because I'm in the moment with you, I dunno - I just want to be able to watch you in your submission fully, I want to experience that, take in everything from beginning to end."

"Without the added responsibility of being in control and making sure I'm okay throughout," Steve said with a small nod of understanding.

Danny gave a small smile and nodded his head again, reaching down to brush Steve's cheek. "I can trust Steadman to be fully in control and like I said, I'd still be there even if I'm not in the room. You trust him, so I know you'd feel safe with him and you know I wouldn't let anything go too far any way, I'd step in right away if I thought you needed me to. But I wouldn't be hands on involved, so I could experience your submission entirely."

"I think you like the idea of seeing me with someone else," Steve smiled, a cheeky look in his eyes.

Danny laughed, not denying he wasn't turned on by the idea, "Well there's that too. Think about it, one of the first times I saw you in submission was giving him a blow job. And you were hot babe."

"And would you be doing things with Kau'i?" Steve asked, watching him carefully.

"I think, the way Rick and I have been discussing things, it would be a definite option," Danny said honestly. "If you were okay with that that is. We can still go and spend the weekend, just the two of us enjoying our roles. I honestly understand if you don't want them - playing - with us."

"No, no I like the idea Danny," Steve said hurriedly in case Danny began having doubts. But he nervously tensed his fingers over Danny's knees, glancing away and running his tongue over his lower lip in thought. He liked the idea of having some fun with Rick and Kau, he trusted them both and he didn't deny he didn't find them attractive. But there was still something and Danny didn't pause long to ask him what was wrong.

"What is it babe?" Danny asked, cupping his jaw and lifting his face back up to look at him. He didn't let go, fingers a little tighter, warning Steve not to begin hiding anything now.

"I don't mind the idea of playing around with Rick and Kau'i," Steve confirmed again, taking in a breath. "But how far would you want things to go?"

"You mean, intimacy wise?" Danny guessed, stroking his thumb firmly down Steve's jaw. He'd been honest enough so far, so he didn't hold back from saying his true thoughts on the matter. "Well, I have to be honest Steve, I'd like to see someone else fuck you. I mean, I don't - god this is difficult to say - I just, it's just something I think would be a huge turn on. But of course I wouldn't want it to be just anyone, I trust Rick so I wouldn't mind it being him."

He looked at Steve closely, seeing something in his eyes, a nervous, unsure expression. Steve tensed again, on edge and uncertain and he tried to duck his head down but Danny kept a firm grip on his jaw.

"Talk to me Steve," Danny said firmly, softly caressing his thumb over his jaw again. "Don't hide, just be honest. If you don't want that, it won't happen obviously, I promise I'd never try and coerce you."

"It's just," Steve began, lifting up on his knees so he could face him better. His skin flushed a little and his fingers gripped onto Danny's thighs to anchor himself. "You're the only person I've been with like that. And I trust Rick and Kau, I do, and I like the idea of being more intimate with them, playing around, having some fun and exploring our roles at the same time and I want that. But the sex, it's just - you're the first man I've been with, the only man to be _that_ intimate with me and I like the idea of it only ever being you. That it will always be that way."

Danny couldn't hold back from smiling, Steve looked so vulnerable and slightly embarassed as he said it.

"I'd never even thought of it that way," Danny admitted, pulling him closer, both hands framing Steve's face.

"It's stupid," Steve said, trying to shrug off the silliness he felt saying it.

"No it's not," Danny said shaking his head. "It's not stupid or silly or anything but honest, truthful, beautiful. I've changed my mind, I can fantasise all I want about someone fucking you while I watch, but I'd never take that gift away from you babe, I promise."

"I'm sorry Danny," Steve said but Danny silenced him with a kiss, soft and gentle, feeling Steve's tension slipping away as he leaned into him.

"Don't apologise," Danny said as he drew back. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad you said it, instead of thinking you should just submit to what I want even if it wasn't what you wanted. Especially about that. I think it's the most beautiful gift you could ever give me."


	2. Chapter 2

"You okay?" Danny asked with a smile as Steve undressed, bending low to pick up his pants, folding them and placing them to one side.

"Looking forward to this," Steve smiled, turning to face him. "Are you?"

"Yeah I am," Danny nodded. "I'm glad we're doing this. Come here."

He held out a hand to him and Steve drew nearer so Danny could pull him close, arms setttling around his waist posessively.

"Remember, you can tell me any time if you aren't comfortable with something okay?" Danny assured him. "Rick knows your limits and what we are into, but he's still going to throw some things your way that may push too far or too fast. I don't want you thinking you need to submit to everything, for my sake or your own. You know what you're capable of coping with."

"Yeah I know Danny," Steve assured him. "I trust Rick, it's going to be a challenging weekend, but fun as well. I promise I'll tell you if things don't feel right."

He leaned into him, sealing his promise with a kiss and Danny held him close, enjoying the gentle intimate moment. Danny gave him a gentle squeeze but pulled back with a smile, not wanting to waste time. 

"So you ready to begin this weekend properly?" He asked, watching Steve nod his head in agreement. "There's nothing you want to talk about now?"

"No Sir," Steve replied, shaking his head this time.

Danny smiled and motioned towards the floor with a hand as he turned away to get some items needed before they joined Rick and Kau'i downstairs.

"Then into your offering position baby," Danny said, going to the dresser in the room where he'd placed Steve's collar, nestled safely in it's box. He lifted out the soft, worn leather peice, the silver metal of fastening and eyelets glinting in the light. He'd had Steve clean it properly that morning before they'd left the house. He'd been especially particular this time round, making Steve sit and clean it for over an hour, rubbing and rubbing oil into the leather and polishing over and over the metal to make it gleam. To be fair it had been a good enough job after his first attempt, but Danny had wanted to instill the sense of importance this weekend represented for them both, telling Steve he wanted him dressed in the best of his efforts. So Steve had had to clean the collar several times until Danny gave his approval.

He'd also had to clean his chastity belt and other items they'd brought with them. Danny already had the belt lain out on the bed ready for Steve to wear once he was collared. Rick had privately suggested that Steve and Kau'i should be chaste for the first evening at least and Danny enjoyed nothing more than reminding Steve of his Dominant status in his life by taking that control over him.

Danny turned to his sub, collar in hand to find Steve posed perfectly before him. He was bent low, his entire upper body seemingly pressing into the floor. Arms stretched out, palms flat to the floor, hands perfectly aligned. Face down, neck and back a straight, perfect line that led to his curled up lower half, the beautiful curve from spine to ass, knees tucked tightly under, feet aligned side by side much like his hands. Danny stood and looked down at him smiling, loving to see his sub in his poses, Steve had embraced them, let them help feed his submission so that when he took up a pose, his entire body shifted into that headspace created. Everything else dropped away, the navy SEAL, the leader of the task force, here he was just Steve McGarrett, giving Danny his entire being like some willing sacrifice.

"Up pet," Danny said, steadying himself in the Dominance his submissive helped rise up within him. His tone was firm, a constant to remind Steve he was in control, that he was safe to be who he was because Danny wouldn't let anything wrong happen. He watch Steve move, a slow, swift motion of practised ease, lifting up with seeming little effort. He sat up straight, hands moving behind him and fingers clasping at the small of his back. He moved his shoulders back, chest pushing out and lifted his face, eyes lowered to a point on the floor, averted from his Master in subservience. Danny smiled, going to him and caressing the upturned face to assure Steve he was pleased with the beautiful show of his submission.

"Do you want this?" Danny asked gently, lifting the collar to Steve's lips.

"Yes Sir," Steve said quickly, leaning forward an inch press a soft caress of his lips to the leather. "Please allow me to wear your collar Sir."

Danny didn't toy with him or deny him the request, bending quickly to wrap the leather around the exposed, offered skin of Steve's neck. He stood back to enjoy the view, watching how Steve's throat caused the leather to shift as he swallowed down in gentle relief at being collared. The small tag, confirming Danny's ownership of him, rested in the hollow of his throat.

"Thank you Sir," Steve said gratefully.

"On your feet Steve," Danny ordered as he went to the bed and picked up the belt. It had taken some time to get used to fitting the belt at first, but Danny had become proficient at it. He went to Steve, now standing, eyes still averted, feet a little apart, hands still clasped behind him. "Lift your arms and hold still while I dress you."

Steve obeyed, lifting his arms as Danny wrapped the belt around his waist. He fastened it securely at the back before picking up the cage of rings from the bed and moving round to the front of him. Danny smirked at the sight of Steve's cock, growing slightly hard as they began. He felt a wave of pity for his sub who would be denied his pleasures for a time but said nothing, handling Steve's cock into the cage with an air of nonchalance. He didn't take his time or tease Steve too much, attaching the small fastening at the base of the cage to the belt to keep it in place. Then he connected another strip of leather, a sheath at one end to a 'o' ring on the front of the belt also.

"Bend over the bed," he said, following Steve over to it as he leaned down, hands on the matress, feet wider apart now. He slipped a tube of lube from his pocket and greased up a finger, sliding it against the pucker of Steve's ass. He felt Steve relax, taking in a breath and rested his free hand on the small of his back. "Yeah baby, relax and open up for me."

He petted and pushed, finger preparing his subs hole. After a while he aligned a second finger, feeling Steve tremble as he held himself steady, Danny ensuring his fingers slid deep, scissoring and loosening him fully. He pulled his hand free and picked up the plug he'd chosen for the occasion, it was a new one he'd been trying on Steve, thick with a larger bulbous head. It wasn't as comfortable as others, but he enjoyed seeing Steve squirm and deal with the sensations it caused. Though he'd prepped him well, he still felt Steve tremble and let out a gasping breath as he breached him with it, knowing the bulbous head would stretch his muscles inside as it pushed further in. The thickness would keep him feeling stuffed and full also.

"Good, good boy," Danny said approvingly, pressing it in all the way. He reached between his legs and pulled the leather strip through, ensuring the sheath covered his cock cage and connecting the end of the plug to a notch on the belt to keep it in place also, locking the leather strip off with a fastening to the 'o' ring on the back of the belt. He quickly fastened on Steve's ankle cuffs before getting him to stand and turn around, fastening on his wrist cuffs also. He stepped back and looked over his pet with a pleased smile. "You're ready."

~

They joined Rick and Kau'i downstairs where Rick was enjoying a finger of scotch, his boy knelt at his feet, head on his knee. Rick enjoyed a long weekend of reconnecting with his sub, especially when Kau'i's work life became hectic and stressful and he needed the freedom of his headspace. Rick worked with submissives every day, running scenes with clients; but his relationship with Kau'i was entirely different, completely personal and he loved nothing more than devoting time and effort into being the Dominant in the relationship. Theirs was developing into a much more '24/7' constant as Dom and sub, though they'd never began that way or discussed being that deep within their roles day after day together. It just had become a natual part of their everyday lives and as long as he knew Kau'i was happy, he was more than comfortable with that kind of relationship. It was more than he'd ever expected when they'd first met.

He smiled as Danny and Steve joined them. He'd been eager to entertain Danny's thoughts when he'd brought up in conversation, ideas as to how to celebrate their anniversary. It had been weeks before and he'd extended the offer for Danny to stay the weekend. He had always been open with Danny whenever he wanted to ask questions or was curious about certain aspects of being a Dominant. When Danny had hinted that he'd like to see Steve interacting with another Dom, Rick hadn't held back in offering his services. Over the weeks they'd developed a loose plan, giving suggestions, letting Danny mull over the finer points and the weekend had been arranged.

They'd been discussing details until that very morning, agreeing on what they could and couldn't do with their repective partners and each other. He'd been sure to speak to Steve when he and Danny had arrived a few hours before, to make sure he and Danny were on the same page and equally willing for the weekend to go ahead as planned. Steve knew enough to understand what was expected of him but not enough to have every surprise spoiled. All Rick wanted was for the four of them to have a fun and enjoyable weekend, as well as help the couple have a memorable first anniversary.

Danny on the large comfortable sofa opposite him, Steve going to his knees beside him with a small wince and Rick knew from that slight look of discomfort, not only was he caged but plugged also. He knew enough about their relationship to understand Steve reacted well to orgasm control.

"Drink Danny?" Rick asked, raising his glass with a warm smile. There was no rush to begin a scene, he'd prefer things to progress as naturally as possible.

"Yeah, scotch, thanks," Danny replied with a nod.

"Kau," Rick said, nudging his knee to rouse him. "Get Danny a scotch and pour me another pet. On the rocks."

Kau'i lifted up quickly, taking the held out glass and moving off to get the drinks.

"I was thinking we could have drinks, have something to eat," Rick suggested, returning his attention to Danny. "And see what the evening brings. Nice and relaxed."

"Sounds perfect," Danny said in agreement, hand settling on Steve's head as he leaned against his thigh. "We've had a long week, I want us to enjoy these next few days fully."

Kau'i brought over the drinks, handing Danny his and then Rick his own before getting to his knees once more.

"Thanks baby," Rick smiled, petting him with his free hand.

"So what day is your actual anniversary?" Rick asked as he sat back, Kau'i curling an arm around his leg and leaning against him again.

"Monday," Danny replied with a small smile. He still couldn't believe it, nearly a year had passed but their relationship had changed and evolved so much.

"From your first date or -?" Rick asked with a smile of curiosity.

"Actually, we count it from the day we met here," Danny said, fingers running through Steve's hair. He looked down, finding Steve smiling knowingly in his reposed position. "At the party."

"Ah yes, that fateful night," Rick nodded at the memory. "Just think if neither of you had shown up-."

"We may not have gotten together, at least not in this kind of relationship," Danny finished for him. "I know. Strange how things turn out."

"So here you are, back where it all began," Rick gave a small laugh.

"I just hope I don't leave with as sore an ass as I did then," Steve added with a grin.

"Guess that all depends on how good you are this weekend," Danny said with a laugh, caresing his neck softly.

"Oh I don't know," Rick sighed at the memory. He smirked and looked at Steve teasingly, "You always looked good bent over that desk Steve. Perhaps one more time for memories sake?"

"Perhaps not Sir," Steve said, lifting his head with a grimace at the idea, but a small smile on his lips at Rick's teasing. "Come to think of it, that was the last time I was caned."

"Yeah, it was," Danny agreed, pulling him back down to rest against him.

"I always thought what you needed was a constant handling to help you deal with that part of you," Rick smiled, happy that Steve had found what he needed in Danny's more than capable hands. "Although I'm not averse to giving a caning, but for what you needed it for, I'm glad you found a less brutal way of dealing with that side of yourself."

"Danny has definitely proved capable of giving me what I need," Steve agreed with a slight sigh. He wasn't sure a spanking or paddling from Danny was less brutal than the canes effects, but they weren't as drastic a measure as the cane. Danny had suggested more frequent spankings rather than letting stresses and strains push his limit to the point he needed to vent them through receiving a caning. It had become a constant in their relationship that Danny would put him over his knee not just for punishment or discipline, but just to relieve his stresses. At those times, it was a huge release.

"You and Kau are the same when it comes to spankings," Rick said, petting Kau'i as he spoke. "You receive them as punishment or as part of discipline. We tried a few attempts with pleasure spankings, but he doesn't process the action as anything other than because he's done wrong or being corrected. I prefer not to blur the lines myself, I've much more interesting, fun ways of giving him pleasure. But I do like to experiment on occasion."

"We've never tried it," Danny replied in agreement. "Like you say, I'd prefer not to blur the lines. That is unless you ever wanted to try it?"

He looked down at Steve who lifted his face to look at him, shaking his head, "I've never understood how people can get pleasure from a spanking."

He heard a small huff of laugh from opposite him and turned to smile as Kau grinned in agreement. Rick rested a hand on Kau's cheek.

"My boy agrees with you Steve," Rick said. "For you both, pain isn't a large part of your pleasure process. Some yes, but it isn't a turn on. S&M isn't for everyone."

Kau gave a small shudder, curling closer and rubbing his cheek against Rick's leg in full agreement. For the time being he was under tight restrictions, Rick had placed him in chastity the evening before and for the moment he still wasn't allowed to talk, Rick had imposed that measure earlier in the afternoon. It was frustrating at times when he wanted to join in with the conversations going on around him, but he submitted to his Dominants orders. He was looking forward to the weekend, it had been some time since he and Rick had played around with another couple and that it was Danny and Steve made it less nerve wracking than usual. He was sure the weekend would bring about plenty of fun for all involved.


	3. Chapter 3

John appeared in the hall, giving a small wave of his hand to get Rick's attention. He'd agreed to help out over the weekend any way Rick needed him to help it go smoothly. Rick smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement before looking to Danny.

"Dinner is ready," He said, shifting, Kau'i sitting up to let him move. Rick picked up a silver chain from the table beside him and clipped it to the back of Kau'is collar before he stood, Kau'i dropping to all fours and crawling after him.

It was rare Danny imposed such a measure on Steve and when he stood, he held out a hand to him, waiting for him to take it as he stood and followed him as they made their way to the dining area. The lights had been dimmed to an intimate setting, candelabra on the table emitting a soft light also. Only two places were set at one end, with chairs removed either side to provide some vacant spots beside them.

"I hope you don't mind," Rick said as they entered the room. "But if we want this to be as intimate and intense a weekend as you were hoping for, I've some rules I'd like to impose on both our submissives. Kau'i is already coping with some restrictions as you understand, but perhaps some joint ones also would help both our boys enjoy their roles fully."

Danny smiled, giving Steve's hand a squeeze, "I'm happy to listen to any proposals you have for making this good for all of us."

"Thank you," Rick said with a nod of his head. "While we enjoy our dinner our boys can rest at our feet. There are a few reasons for this - one, to remind them of their submission. Also, I prefer Kau'i not to have too full a stomach when I play and I'm determined to play with my boy tonight. He needs the attention. So I'll decide how much he eats and feed him accordingly, also feeding into his submission by enforcing this measure on him. Never underestimate what you can do to help someone enter their headspace, even the most basic of situations can be used to do this, if you consider it properly."

Danny was glad of the explanation, if only for Steve's sake. He'd told Rick that Steve did better when things were lain out plainly to him about how a situation, an act, affected his submission and Rick had obviously taken heed of the mention.

"Please," Rick said, holding out a hand towards a seat. Danny slid into the chair as Rick seated himself at the head of the table. Kau'i knelt to the left of Rick's chair and Rick held out the end of the leash, pressing it to Kau'is lips. 

"Down pet," he said, stroking his fingers through Kau'i's hair a moment. Kau had opened his mouth and taken the leash between his lips and on the down order, hands clasped firmly behind his back, he lowered his form into a curled up position.

Danny had Steve kneel to his left also, between himself and Rick and Rick reached out to rest his hand on Steve's head also.

"Steven, clasp your hands at the small of your back, good," Rick said gently, watching as Steve obeyed. He ran his fingers under Steve's jaw and tilted his face up to his, watching how Steve's eyes avoided making full contact. He certainly was learning the true ways of submission. "Remind me of your safeword."

Steve hesitated for a moment, it had been so long since he'd had to use it, that the concept caused him to think. 

"Longboard, Sir," he said with a nervous smile. He heard, rather than saw, Danny let out a small huff like a laugh, feeling his hand rest on his shoulder and give a squeeze. Danny understood his hesitation.

"Longboard," Rick repeated with a nod. "Very well. Danny and I are going to eat now and you and Kau'i will sit by and be still and quiet, like the good pets I know you both are. If you need anything, you may sit up and say your safeword to get our attention. You will eat, when your Dom decides to feed you. Understand?"

"Yes Sir," Steve said quietly, feeling as always the shroud of submission beginning to prickle over his skin. He'd long ago realised submission wasn't about the erotic aspect of play all of the time, though it made making love all the more powerful and connecting. But his submission was often fed through such acts as this, kneeling and being still at Danny's feet, just existing for him. It wasn't a constant need, but this was what the weekend was about, connecting on that level, letting go of everything but being for Danny.

"Good," Rick smiled, stroking his thumb along his jaw. "Then down pet, just like Kau'i. Good boy."

Steve lowered himself down, chest pressed to his knees, head nearly touching the floor, hands held at his back. Danny's lingering touch on his shoulder felt warm and he let it help him drift into his headspace as he listened to the clinking of cutlery and glasses, the scent of food filling the air and making his stomach roll with hunger. He knew Danny would feed him, eventually, he just had to wait. Instead he listened to the conversation, though it was difficult to make out the words, from his position and the Dominant's hushed tones as they enjoyed their meal. As he waited, he thought about what the weekend was going to consist of. Danny hadn't revealed much in terms of what plans Rick had for him, other than he wanted to watch him in a few scenes with the man. It was both exciting and nerve wracking to think about, because he'd seen Rick in action at some of his parties and with Kau'i; Dominating was his career, his life, so what he'd want to do with him was beyond his imaginings. All he could do was be expecting to learn, hopefully impress his Dominant and gain more understanding of what submission meant in his life.

"Steve?" 

Danny's voice interrupted his thoughts a he felt his hand rest on his neck. He tensed, realising his mind had drifted from the present and he'd been caught day dreaming about the weekend to come.

"Sit up," Danny said calmly and he raised up quickly, feeling himself flush as he heard Rick speak up in an unimpressed tone.

"Did you grow bored in your waiting pet?" Rick asked him and he felt Danny's fingers tighten on his neck in warning to be honest. "Did you drift off?"

He pinched his lips together, remembering Rick had ordered him to be silent. He didn't want to get into trouble any more than he already had.

"Answer him," Danny said from beside him.

"No Sir, I wasn't bored," Steve answered immediately, feeling his cheeks heat under their scrutiny. How could he screw up so early in proceedings?

"Then why didn't you raise up immediately when ordered?" Rick accused, voice stern.

Steve tensed, holding in his reaction, Danny's fingers rubbing against his shoulder gently. Honest, he just needed to be honest. He hadn't been concentrating on his Dominant or waiting for his next order because he'd been thinking ahead, become unfocused. It was a small error, one to be reprimanded over and it was better to be honest than lie.

"I did drift off Sir," he said, lowering his head, letting his tension ease out of his body. "I began thinking of what the weekend was about and wondering what it would bring, how it would affect myself and Danny in our roles. I wasn't concentrating and I'm sorry."

Fingers reached under his chin and titled back his head. Danny rested a hand in his hair as Rick looked at him closely, a smile on his lips.

"I understand this is a weekend to be looked forward to," Rick told him with a nod. "And that there will be things to be anticipated and enjoyed, with plenty of oppurtunity to learn. But as a submissive, you need to stay in the moment. This weekend, you submit to your Dominant and to me. That is your focus and when you allow that focus to slip, you allow oppurtunities to learn and grow in your role slip away. So that is something you will work on this weekend, focusing on your Master, even if it's in something as boring as waiting for us to finish our meal. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir, I understand, thank you," Steve said quickly.

"Good," Rick said, not letting go of him. "Kau'i, fetch the glove."

Steve heard, rather than saw Kau'i leave them, feeling Danny's hand pull away from where it had rested on his head.

"One thing Danny and I have agreed on this weekend is that we will apply a spanking to either pet when we see fit," Rick informed him. He let go of Steve's jaw and pushed his chair back. "You'll receive one over my knee now, to ensure you learn your lesson correctly."

Steve bit down on the inside of his lip painfully to save from protesting. Rick had moved back enough to create space for him to lie over his knees. "Brace your hands on the floor and spread your legs," Rick said to him and he obeyed with a heavy heart. "Thank you pet, down."

Kau'i had returned with the glove, Rick taking it before Kau'i dropped back to his down position right by Steve's arms and face. Steve was well aware Danny had been silent all the way through the situation and was now faced with him bare ass up over Rick's knee. He felt Rick move before his hand rested on his skin, gloved now, he could feel the warm leather caressing his ass. When Rick brought his hand down, Steve jumped in surprise, not just at the action, but because of the sharpness of the hit. The leather caused his skin to shiver painfully in response and he knew this wasn't going to be just a warm up, warning spanking. This was full on punishment for his indiscretion.

Rick brought his hand down on his ass with a constant motion, steady up down up down, making him squirm, wriggle and gasp as his ass began to feel on fire. It didn't last long, twenty swats if he'd counted correctly but the glove had intensified the pain more than he cared for. He hadn't been pushed to tears, but he'd been suitably subdued by the application.

"Back on your knees pet," Rick said with a sniff, removing the glove and placing it on the table. Steve sank to his knees, shoulders dropping as he sat in his shame, the pain in his ass making him shift uncomfortably. "I expect to see you much improved on your concentration by the end of this weekend Steven."

"Yes, thank you Sir," he said, head lowered as he spoke.

"Up Kau'i," Rick said in such a soft, endearing voice it surprised Steve how he could change from one mood to another so easily and quickly. But he reminded himself Rick was a proffessional Dominant and that the act of disciplining a submissive wasn't anything extrordinary for him. Stern, firm, caring, loving, they were all part of his role.

"Open up," Danny said gently to get his attention and Steve lifted his face to look at him, a fork full of food held mid-air as Danny smiled at him. It was a genuine, comforting smile that comisserated with him for his pain, forgave him for his small mistake and was helping him move on from the sore subject. He opened his mouth gratefully, taking the food offerred. They'd tried this on a few occasions, though Steve usually balked at the idea, resisting to the near point of punishment or using his safeword to get out of it. He'd always found it an uncomfortable act to do with Danny. He always felt stupid or self concious, perfectly capable of feeding himself.

But right then and there he didn't feel any of that, chewing on the food given to him and swallowing down, watching Danny watching him and waiting for another mouthful. He wondered why he didn't feel as uncomfortable as usual, though he felt discomfort in his ass. Beside him Rick was feeding Kau'i on his other side, speaking to him in hushed tones about nothing in particular and it wasn't as if Kau'i could reply under his restrictions. But it still felt incredibly intimate. Danny kept smiling at him, reaching down with a napkin to wipe the side of his mouth, looking utterly impressed at his behaviour which made Steve feel all the more warmer inside. If this act was feeding into Danny's Dominance so evidently, then he was happy to receive every morsel given to him.

Danny didn't feed him much, but enough to fill the gnawing in his stomach. He also pressed a glass of water to his lips and he drank down the cool liquid gratefully, licking his lips of the excess moisture.

"Let's let the food settle a little before we play," Rick said, rubbing Kau'i's cheek happily.

He took Kau'i's leash again and led them back into the living area, where he settled back into the sofa, Kau'i sat up this time, his back against the sofa between Rick's open legs.

Danny sat down opposite him again, Steve by his side, resting his head on his knee once more.

"You boys didn't get desert," Rick smiled, devilishly so. He locked eyes with Danny and licked his lips. He rested a hand on Kau'i's head and leaned forward as Kau'i leaned back to look awkwardly up at him. "Are you still hungry pet?"

Kau'i gazed up at him with a smile, licking his lips to convey how hungry he was and what for, making his Master chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"Yes I think you are," Rick said laughing. "I'd like to see Danny feed you, my greedy boy."

Rick looked up as Kau'i moved to his knees and began crawling around the coffee table towards Danny. "Steven, come here please."

Steve flushed and sat up as Kau'i crawled closer, ignoring him, sights set on Danny as he settled on his knees between Danny's legs. Steve looked up at Danny quickly, seeing him smile and reach down to caress his face before giving a small nod of his head. Steve moved away, crawling accross the soft, bouncy cream carpet to draw near to Rick, hearing a zipper being undone behind him. Rick had him take up Kau'i's place between his legs, turned around and facing Danny so he could watch. Rick sat forward, hands on his shoulders gently kneading as they watched Kau'i who'd raised up on his knees, bowed low over Danny's lap as he fumbled with zipper and pants. Danny was smiling, a hand gently resting on the back of Kau'i's head.

Steve knew that Danny was eager to see him taking part in scenes with Rick - they'd agreed beforehand how far things could go between the partners, full on fucking off the menu. But everything else was up for partaking in and Steve hadn't realised how much he was eager himself to be able to watch Danny. Danny wanted to watch him as he explored his submission and it was the perfect oppurtunity for him to see Danny in his Dominant mode as a viewer. As Kau'i began bobbing his head up and down with a slow, gliding motion, Steve settled and relaxed under Rick's touch, his focus entirely on Danny's reaction.

Rick's fingers rubbed small circles into his shoulders, a gentle comforting touch and he understood it was meant to soothe him. Watching another man performing an intimate act on his partner was new to him and Rick was probably ensuring Steve was okay with it. He sank further back against Rick, curling an arm around his leg, grateful for the comfort, though he didn't need it. He trusted Danny and Kau'i and no doubt he'd performing plenty of such acts on Rick later. There was nothing but the mutual feeling of consent on the air, between a group of people who'd become good friends over the course of a year.

He watched Danny, the way his hand snaked into Kau'i's hair, holding a handful gently. Steve knew Danny loved a blow job and he liked nothing more than getting on his knees for him. He enjoyed giving them, the act of having his mouth fucked, lips stretched over cock as it was fed into his mouth always turned him on. Before Danny, it had only ever been Rick he'd done such a thing with and it was the first act he'd ever taken part of which had really begun to tap into his submissive side. There was something so mentally stimulating for his headspace when he gave head, especially when Danny took control, using him but making him feel safe also, to let go and be used in such a primal act.

He could always look up at Danny, feel Danny and sense the Domination coming from him when he gave him a blow job, but this way, watching Danny, this was interesting. Danny seemed so focused, his attention wholly on Kau'i, on what he was doing. Staring down at him with eyes beginning to darken with lust and pleasure, but he was still in control. A smile edged his lips before his mouth parted, Kau'i's motion not slowing or picking up pace, but certainly doing a good job.

He drew up his free hand and settled it on one side of Kau'i's face, his other hand unfurling from his hair to rest on the other side. He began to guide Kau'i up and down, Steve didn't know Kau'i's technique, but he knew Danny liked to get deep. Kau'i was bent over Danny's lap, raised high on his knees between Danny's legs, hands digging into his thighs like anchors. He made no sound, which Steve knew would be a difficult effort alone, but he was obediently following orders to be silent.

Steve focused on Danny's face again, on how his mouth had shaped into a gasp, a steely gaze staring down at the man who pleasured him. He was determined to gain as much pleasure out of this willing vessel who used his mouth and tongue so cleverly on him. Steve had always thought their relationship would have been more complicated, that their work and private life would somehow get crossed and twisted up, but it had never been the case. Danny saw when things got too much from a case or situation, but he always waited until they were alone to offer him the kind of help only he, as his Dom, could provide. Never had Danny demanded any show of submission when they worked or tried to infringe on his position as the leader of the task force, but here, in the privacy of their relationship, there wasn't ever any doubt who was in charge.

It was a turn on watching Danny and Kau'i, which was painful, being caged and sheathed as he was. Rick's hands not only gentled over his skin, he guessed as an assurance for any jealousy he may feel watching another sub service his Dom, but kept him in place and focused on what was happening. It occurred to him, that not only was he watching his Dom play with another man, but Rick was watching his sub pay service to another Dom and whilst they all liked each other and enjoyed the company, there was a great deal of trust being conveyed by every person present. Steve realised soon it would be his turn to play with Rick and felt a moment of aprehension. Even though full sex wouldn't be involved and that Rick had been part of scenes with them in the past, this weekend would bring him closer to Rick than ever before and that was daunting considering who Rick was. 

He reclined back further, leaning his head to rest against Rick's taught, solid thigh. He couldn't take his eyes off Danny and Kau'i, nor could he ignore the comforting touch of Rick helping him focus on the moment. He blinked, watching Danny, his eyes, his mouth, lips whispering endearments under his breath, quiet, encouraging words Steve guessed, the way Danny was enjoying Kau'i's services. Danny was really using him now, his hand had once more grabbed a handful of jet black hair, Kau'i wore it long so there was plenty to hold and Danny was guiding him down with persistent pressure. Kau'i clung to him, taking everything, gasping and slurping every chance he got to take a breath.

Rick's fingers had become taughter, his form tense, Steve could feel it where his head rested against his leg. He chanced a fleeting glance up, thinking perhaps Rick didn't enjoy such a forceful display of Dominance over his boy. But Rick was focused on the pair opposite, a smile edging his lips, eyes steely with arousal. He enjoyed seeing his pet being used as much as Steve enjoyed seeing Danny being serviced.

"Ah fuck," Danny gasped sharply, his words no longer murmured quietly to the pet who serviced him so dilligently. "Fuck yes, good boy."

Steve felt his mouth watering, knowing just what it felt like to be swallowing and working his mouth around Danny's cock. He knew the taste of him at the back of his throat, understood the readiness to swallow when Danny came, steeling himself for that moment. He ached for it, for being used that way, fighting the urge to go over and finish the job himself. He felt a pang of jealousy that Kau'i was the one helping Danny chase his pleasures, that he was the one being used in such a way.

He watched Danny's face, how it contorted in pleasure, so fully open and honest in the moment, utterly enjoying what Kau'i was doing to him. Always Steve's view was from on his knees, so he missed the small changes of Danny's expression, how his eyes crinkled like they did when he was in the happiest of moods, the satisfaction of being brought to pleasure with just a tongue and willing mouth. Steve watched it all with a deep fascination for this side of his Dom.

Then he blinked, sitting up a little, finding Danny staring at him with a look of pure Dominance and ownership. Steve shivered under the intense scrutiny, finding it hard to breath as Danny gasped and rolled his hips in pleasure, the choking gasps of the pet blowing him mere background noise. Rick's fingers tightened on his shoulders, as if holding him down in case he suddenly bolted or tried to draw near to his Master.

Danny was close, so close Steve was willing him to fall over the edge, if only to break the intense look Danny was giving him. It was relief when it happened, the look breaking as Danny's eyes rolled back and he let out a heavy breath, declaring his completion with a firm 'fuck' and pulling Kau'i's face down into his lap as he rocked his hips upwards. For a long moment they stayed like that, Kau'i's hands clutching desperately into the couch cushions where they'd slid down for more support as he drank down every drop fed to him. Steve swallowed down also, jealous for a taste of his Master.

As always Danny's touch suddenly turned from firm and controlling to soft and gentle. His fingers unfurled from where they held Kau'i's head, helping him lift up. Kau'i rested back on his heels and Danny leaned forward, thumbs caressing over his jaw as his palms rested around his neck. He looked Kau'i in the eye, reading him like he always did with Steve, to see just how deep he was floating and to ensure he was okay. Danny smiled at what he saw, pulling Kau'i closer again and Kau'i once more lifted up high on his knees as he was guided. Danny whispered a thank you to him before pulling him in for a long lingering kiss. Steve inhaled sharply, wondering what it felt like to Danny to taste himself on another mans lips and he felt Rick's leg shudder as he let out a soft laugh.

"I think you've gotten your boy a little jealous," Rick said from behind him, patting his shoulder. Steve felt himself flush and lowered his head, pressing his forehead against Rick's leg with slight embarassment at getting caught out. "Though I can't say I blame him."

Danny looked at him as Steve glanced up, he'd not shown jealousy before nor did he feel it keenly, but he didn't deny he didn't feel it. It would be un-natural he supposed not to be jealous of another man getting Danny's attention and affections right there in front of him. But Danny caught his eye, a smile edging his lips, but he watched him carefully for any sign Steve was truly uncomfortable with what was going on. Steve smiled over to him, to assure him he wasn't distressed by how things were developing.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick invited John to join them for a nightcap later that evening. Both submissives had been fed and he'd ordered them both to the middle of the floor in their down positions after a short rest to allow full stomachs to settle. Danny was beginning to feel tired, it had been a long week and he and Steve had both been looking forward to this weekend to rest as well as play. It wasn't late, but he liked the idea of an early night with plenty of time in the next few days to explore his relationship with Steve and run some scenes with Kau'i and Rick.

But before he could excuse himself and Steve and go to bed, Rick stood as he did, with an apologetic smile.

"Actually, do you mind if I speak to Steve alone?" Rick asked him quickly. "I won't keep him long. It's an idea for a scene I've had, I'd like to know his thoughts on it."

"All right," Danny nodded, a little skeptical. Rick grinned and drew near to where both subs still bowed low to the ground.

"I need to take him upstairs to show him something," Rick continued. "It isn't anything serious Danny. Rather more, a surprise, if he agrees with the idea. I'd just like to know his opinion."

"Yeah okay," Danny said, wondering what it was Rick was up to. But he trusted the man and couldn't rightly refuse the request.

"Come on boys, upstairs," Rick said, reaching down to take the handle of the leash Kau'i held in his lips.

John followed also, he was staying in one of the guest rooms. He said goodnight at the top of the stairs and left them alone as Rick turned towards the cells.

"We won't be long," he informed Danny. "I'll send him straight to your room when we're finished."

Danny left them and Rick led the way through the cell wing, Kau'i at his feet and Steve just behind him. He paused at a curtained window, lowering down as Kau'i settled back on his haunches automatically. "I won't be long," Rick told him, giving him the end of the leash to hold once more.

He let himself and Steve into the cell, Steve curious as to what Rick wanted to show him or talk about with him. Inside it was a clinical looking cell, a single bed that looked more like a guerney in a hospital. At it's ends were stirrups for feet, various straps to hold down limbs and the bed could be adjusted to sit or lie down, depending on the users wishes. There was a mechanical looking contraption situated at the end of the bed where the stirrups were.

"I wanted to suggest something to you," Rick said as Steve looked around the room. "Alone, without Danny's input. I know you and Danny have spoken about how intimate you'll both get with myself and Kau'i. I understand fully the decision and of course, respect that. But I also know it was something Danny spoke keenly of, seeing you with another Dom; being fucked, by another Dom."

Steve held his eye and nodded in agreement. "Yeah we've spoken about it, I know it's something he'd have liked, but he understands why I don't want to do that."

"And like I said, I understand fully," Rick nodded to assure him he wasn't trying to change his mind on the matter. "However this is something I think could at least feed a little into that fantasy Danny has."

Rick walked over to the bed, putting his hand on the mechanical contraption. Steve drew closer with a frown. He didn't understand what it was, so he couldn't agree or disagree with Rick's suggestion. Rick smiled and waved his hand over the peice of equipment.

"I know it looks peculiar right now," Rick said, turning away and picking up a dildo from a shelf behind him. "But perhaps in action it may help you understand."

He turned back to the equipment, attaching the dildo to a long metal stem in the middle. He angled the metal stem, lowering it until it pointed towards the bed before stepping back and taking up a small black box with two dials on it. He showed it to Steve.

"One for speed, the other for depth," he said, his thumb flicking a switch. The contraption kicked into action, the arm beginning to move back and forth, the dildo waving in the air.

"It's a fuck machine," Steve said in understanding and nodding, a small smile edging his lips.

"I haven't mentioned an option like this to Danny," Rick said, turning a dial to speed up the arm. "But there are various positions this can be used on you, I can move it to another room if this didn't suit your tastes. I'd be in control of the machine, how hard, soft, fast or slow it fucks - it just wouldn't be me personally fucking you. But you take dildos, plugs and vibrators all of the time, you've agreed I can used those on you if I wanted this weekend. So I thought perhaps this would get around the detail of it being another person fucking you at the same time letting Danny see you get fucked. What do you think?"

Steve looked over the machine and smiled in agreement. "I think it's a perfect idea. I think Danny would really enjoy seeing that and honestly I really want to try this out."

"I had a feeling you would," Rick laughed, turning the machine off.

"Maybe we could keep this as a surprise," Steve said in thought. "At least until you decide to use it, not tell him until then."

Rick smiled in agreement, glad to have Steve on board with the idea. They left the cells and Rick walked along the hall with him until they came to the guest room he and Danny were using. Steve opened it and found Danny waiting beyond, sitting in the easy chair by the window. Danny stood as Rick hovered by the door, looking at them both expectantly for an answer as to what was going on.

"I'll say goodnight," Rick smiled knowingly, without a hint to what he'd been up to with Steve. "Sleep well."

He moved on, Kau'i crawling beside him and Steve closed the door, turning to face Danny who was hovering where he stood.

"Am I going to get any clue about what you two are up too?" he asked skeptically.

Steve smiled and gave a small shrug, looking over at him. "If you really want me to tell you then you know I will."

"But you'd prefer I didn't," Danny pointed out the words Steve refrained from saying.

"Just a - surprise -," Steve said slowly, giving him a 'trust me' look. "For later."

Danny snorted, tempted to demand answers and knowing Steve would give them if he really insisted. But he did trust him and no doubt he'd find out in time what he and Rick were planning. It was nice to see Steve getting involved in plans for the weekend, so far Danny had been calling the shots, but he wanted Steve to have some say in some things they did.

"Come here," Danny said, nearing the bed. Steve went to him and Danny pushed at him to bend over, hands on the mattress and feet apart. "It's been a long day, lets get you ready for bed."

It felt strangely domestic the way Danny spoke, unloosing the leather that came through his legs and easing out the thick plug that had been stuffing his hole all evening. Steve let out a breath, suddenly empty and less achy. It had taken some time to get used to the plug but he'd grown used to it's feel. Danny removed the leather strip completely and the sheath covering his caged cock. He patted him gently on the ass to move him.

"Go use the bathroom and wash up," Danny ordered. "I want you back here in this position in ten minutes. And prep your ass."

Steve left quickly to do as he was told. He was still caged and he grimaced at the need to piss, sucking down every inch of pride as he sat down. There was no easier way with his cock bound as it was. He washed his hands before filling the sink with water, quickly washing his face with a flannel, wiping the cloth over his neck and shoulders to freshen up. He brushed his teeth as the water emptied and then retrieved a tube of lube from the cabinet under the sink and leaned against it, legs spread a little, greasing up two fingers and reaching behind him. He didn't need much preparation after wearing the plug so long, his hole was still loose but he greased up well, not knowing Danny's plans before they went to bed.

He checked the bathroom, putting the tube back in the cupboard, cleaning the sink out of soapy residue before he went back into the bedroom, heading for the bed and returning to the position as ordered.

"Good baby," Danny said coming over to him from where he'd been going through a drawer of the toys they'd brought with them. "I think a smaller plug for bed."

He didn't wait for a reply and Steve felt a gentle pressure at his ass, a much small headed plug this time, smooth and sleek as it slipped inside. It was wide enough to stretch him open, though not settling as deep as Danny withdrew his hand. He stood straighter when told, Danny replacing his sheath and strip of leather to keep the plug in place. Danny got down on one knee and removed his ankle cuffss before standing and removing his ankle cuffs also and after squeezing his ass quickly he ordered him onto his knees.

Steve knelt down quickly into his waiting position and felt Danny lean down to him, fingers at the back of his neck. 

"You've been good today," Danny said as he undid his collar. "Aside from that small moment at dinner. I think it will do you good being monitored on your focus."

Danny cupped is cheek and pulled his face up to look at him more directly. Steve felt his heat flare on his neck at the mention of his mistake but Danny wasn't admonishing him for it.

"You aren't the only one thinking ahead about what we're doing this weekend," Danny assured him. "But Rick was right, you tend to get a little unfocused when you start thinking too much about what's going on, about what could happen. Making plans and assumptions. We do that together, when we talk, like we did about this weekend and what we want to get out of it. I want you to stay focused, I know that's hard when you aren't really doing anything active but I want you to work on it okay?"

"Yes Sir," Steve agreed with a small nod. Danny knew how hard it was to just be still when sometimes all he wanted to do was be active, but he also knew he'd try, there was no excuse not too.

"C'mon, bed," Danny said standing back and holding out a hand. It had been a long week and neither of them were in the mood for more than holding each other in bed as they fell asleep.

~  
Steve woke first, blinking at the sun filtering in through the thin blinds. He rolled over onto his side, Danny was flat out on his back, still peacefully asleep, hair mussed up on the pillow. Steve grinned and leaned over to look closer, always enjoying the peaceful, quiet moments of Danny like this. He glanced at the time, it was still early, too early for Danny to be rousing from sleep. Steve sighed, leaning up on an elbow in thought. Danny hadn't specified any plans or rules for the weekend for when they woke up, especially if he woke up before Danny. He didn't want to wake him, but the idea of lying in bed waiting was irritating, he wasn't the type to lie in and doze. But then he didn't want to wake him up either.

"You're staring babe," Danny muttered, giving a grimace and shifting with a small stretch, not opening his eyes. 

Steve gave a small smile and looked apologetic, even if Danny couldn't see him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he apologised quickly, resting a hand on Danny's stomach.

"S'ok," Danny mumbled. "Time is it?"

"It's only seven," Steve said sheepishly. His internal clock wouldn't let him sleep in. 

Danny grimaced and opened one eye to look at him before scrubbing a hand over his face.

"No point in ordering you to go back to sleep," he said and Steve smiled.

"No, probably not," he replied with a small laugh. "Mind if I get up?"

"No, that's fine," Danny assured him, patting his hand where it rested on him. "Wake me up if I'm not down for breakfast by say nine yeah?"

"Sure," Steve said, leaning down to kiss him quickly as Danny drifted off again. "I'm going to shower, can I take off the sheath and plug?"

"Yeah, put em back on when you're done," Danny said rolling onto his side as Steve slid out of the bed.

Steve didn't take long in the bathroom, using the toilet, taking a shower and doing his teeth. He lubed up again, slid the plug in place and replaced the sheath before pausing and glancing down at himself. He hadn't asked Danny if he could dress to go down for breakfast. He went back into the bedroom, Danny was fast asleep again and he didn't want to risk waking him up once more. He decided against it, after all it was a weekend where he was meant to be embracing his submission, so remaining relatively unclothed fed into that headspace. It wasn't like he hadn't been mostly naked for the afternoon and evening before and the only people around for the weekend were Rick, Kau and John.

He made his way downstairs to the wide, open kitchen and dining area, surprised to find John and Kau'i both already up. He was relieved to find Kau in as undressed a state as he was.

"Morning," John said brightly seeing him as he hovered by the toaster.

"Morning," Steve replied with a smile as Kau'i looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Sleep well?" Kau'i asked as John poured a coffee for him.

"Great yeah," Steve replied, taking the coffee John held out. "Thanks."

"Breakfast?" John asked, waving a hand at the counter which was full of various foods. "Help yourself."

Steve whipped up a bowl of cereal, slicing a banana over the top before sitting at the table with them. They made small talk over breakfast, all grateful it was the end of the week, talking the latest football scores and skimming over the general articles in the paper. Kau'i and Steve realised they'd both been involved at some point with a case getting some local press interest, 5-0 having been involved in the arrest and the law firm Kau'i worked at representing the defence. They were disccussing some of the lighter points when Rick came in looking fresh and ready for the day.

"Good morning," Rick announced when he found them. "Some people seem eager to begin their day."

"Morning," Kau'i replied, standing and going over to him with a smile, leaning in for a kiss. "Want me to make your breakfast?"

"Just something light baby, thanks," Rick smiled, caressing his ass before giving it a pinch and taking the seat Kau'i had had at the table. "Sleep well Steve?"

"Yes I did thanks," Steve nodded, finishing off his coffee and giving a grin. "Just can't beat the internal clock that says I should be out of bed by seven am, if not earlier."

"Kau's the same," Rick laughed, looking over the paper as Kau'i set down a mug of coffee before him. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah," Steve replied, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I should go see if Danny's awake yet."

He stood, picking up his dirty dishes and putting them in the dishwasher before he waited for the perculator to finish making a fresh pot of coffee. Kau'i finished preparing a plate of breakfast for Rick, two fluffy, buttery croissants with a small helping of jam on the side. He set them down before Rick, handing him a knife for the jam and a napkin also. Rick smiled, setting the paper aside and pulling Kau'i down for a quick kiss in thanks.

"Thanks baby, you had breakfast?" Rick asked him and when Kau'i replied with a soft 'Yes Sir' Rick waved to the side of him. Kau'i moved around his chair to the spot and knelt down beside him, taking up the position he'd been in the evening before.

Steve smiled at the domestic feel of the act. He got the feeling Rick was like Danny, not so quick in the morning and Kau'i made him breakfast just to make sure he ate every morning and started the day right. He doubted Kau'i had to kneel by Rick every morning, there was no time in his hectic schedule for such behaviour, but on weekends like this, it was nice for him to enjoy his submission in such a way when Rick took control. He poured a steaming cup of coffee in a large mug for Danny, dropped in a few sweetners, left it black and picked it up.

"I'll go see if Danny is in the land of the living yet," he said, excusing himself and making his way back to their room.

Danny was still asleep, on his stomach now and having moved into more the middle of the bed. Steve set the mug down on his side cabinet and leaned over to put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Danny it's eight thirty," he said, giving him a gentle shake. "Time to wake up."

"You just left," Danny mumled, pulling the pillow further under his head.

Steve laughed and sat on the bed, "That was an hour and a half or so ago. You said you wanted to be up by nine."

"I lied," Danny sighed, opening his eyes and yawning.

"Brought you coffee," Steve encouraged, picking up the mug. "Extra large, black, two sweetners."

"You know me so well," Danny said pushing up onto his elbow and reaching out for it. Steve let him take a small sip before taking it away again. 

"Sit up better and you can hold it," he admonished, knowing full well Danny didn't operate so good first thing.

Danny groaned but turned around, pushing two pillows behind him before sitting back against the headrest and reaching out for the coffee again.

"You're risking a spanking witholding my coffee," He teased as Steve handed it to him again and let him be.

"Rather that than you risking a scalding and hurting yourself," Steve shrugged.

"So selfless," Danny laughed with a shake of his head, the bitter liquid already waking him along with the morning banter of his partner.

"I try," Steve smirked.

Danny drank down half the mug before setting it down, sliding over the bed, feeling refreshed and ready to begin the day. 

"I'm gonna go shower," he said, pressing a kiss to Steve's cheek. "You can straighten out the bed then wait for me to put your collar on."

"Yes Sir," Steve agreed as Danny stood, Steve watching appreciatively as his naked form walked accross the room towards the en suite. He grinned and didn't move until Danny had shut the door, standing and straightening the sheets. Satisfied he got on his knees in the middle of the floor and settled into his offering position.

Danny didn't take long, showering and dressing, putting on Steve's collar and picking up the half finished coffee before going downstairs. Rick had finished eating but was sitting sipping a coffee and reading the paper. John walked by Danny, phone to his ear, giving him a smile as he left them.

"Morning Danny," Rick smiled, lowering the paper. "Sleep well?"

"Morning," Danny smiled in reply. "Yes, lovely thanks."

Steve took the mug off him and pushed him towards the table, topping up the coffee and setting it down.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Steve asked him, seeing Danny furrow his brow.

"I'll eat later," he began, glancing up and seeing Steve's skeptical look. "Fine I'll have some toast."

Rick gave a small laugh and Danny smirked before picking up his coffee. Steve put on two slies of bread and hovered by the counter as Rick and Danny talked.

"Did you want an easy morning or did you want some activity?" Rick asked, folding the paper aside.

Danny leaned on the table and smiled. They'd had an easy going evening before considering some of the plans they had and it wouldn't do to waste the weekend taking things too slow.

"I think we're ready for some activity," he decided, seeing the approval in Rick's face. "Have anything in mind?"

"Just some quality time with our boys, which is what this weekend is about," Rick smiled knowingly. "Watching them enjoy themselves as _we_ enjoy ourselves. Why don't you have your breakfast and join me and Kau'i upstairs in say, forty minutes? In my private play room."

"Okay," Danny nodded in agreement. "See you up there."


	5. Chapter 5

Danny tapped on the door lightly before leading the way inside. Rick had paused and turned, smiling at their arrival.

"Take a seat, I'm just finishing preparing my boy," he said, turning his attention back to Kau'i. 

They were at a simple metal frame in the middle of the room. Kau'i stood between the frame, arms raised, chains reaching down from the upper corners of the frame connected to his wrist cuffs. His legs were spread wide and chains from the lower corners attached to his ankles. He'd had his cock cage removed and Rick was attaching nipple clamps to him when Danny and Steve arrived.

"Steve, come here please, I need you," Rick said, motioning to the floor at his feet. 

Steve approached obediently after a small squeeze of reassurance on his shoulder from Danny. He knelt when he reached Rick and waited for further orders, Rick running his hand gently through his hair.

"Use your mouth," Rick ordered, looking possessively over Kau'i's body. "To pleasure my boy. Go slow and gentle, just his cock and balls."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, looking up at him to show he understood before he turned a little to be in a better angle to do as he'd been told.

"Lift up on your knees a little," Rick said, leaning down behind him. Steve obeyed, lifting on his knees and feeling Rick's hand on his lower back to straighten him up. "Good. Hands by your sides."

Steve put his hands to his sides, feeling Rick fumbling at his wrists to connect his cuffs to the 'o' rings either side of his belt. Rick stood straighter, hand grasping into his hair and guiding his head forward. He spread his knees a little to brace his position as he focused on his task, Kau'i's cock was already beginning to grow hard. It was smooth, Rick kept him shaven and he was slightly longer than Danny but not as thick. Steve wet his lips before he slowly licked from tip to base as Rick held his head firmly.

"Good boy, just like that, licking and sucking, I want you to keep it very gentle," Rick said approvingly. "What do you say Kau'i?"

"Thank you Sir," Kau'i said quietly. It had been days since he'd been allowed to come or had his cock played with in any way, but he knew this was just another test of endurance.

Rick petted Steve's hair a little longer as he tongued the base of Kau'i's cock, digging in deeper to lick around his balls, getting the whole area wet with saliva before he licked back along to the tip. Rick watched Kau'i's reaction, the intense concentration as Kau'i fought to keep his pleasures in check. Kau'i chanced a glance his way and swallowed down with an uncertain look, deflecting his eyes again. Rick surpressed a laugh and stepped back, taking in the view of the two subs before he joined Danny on the sofa.

"How long has it been for him?" Danny asked as Rick settled beside him, watching how Steve began sucking on Kau'i's cock with a slow intention.

Rick thought a moment before giving a knowing smile, "Six days since he could come. He's been in his cage since then so he hasn't been fondled or played with much either. Fuck Steve knows how to give good head."

He smiled appreciatively, watching Steve at work, knowing just how skilled he was with his mouth.

"God I know," Danny smiled, feeling his own cock stirring. "Even better, he loves giving it."

As they watched Danny felt a hand settle high up on his thigh and glanced down to see Rick's hand moving further upwards. He smiled, turning his head to find Rick watching him and waiting for invitation or refusal. Danny rested his hand over Rick's and moved it to cover the growing hardness of his erection. Rick grinned, giving a small squeeze of his hand and Danny reached out to put an arm around his shoulder pulling him closer. They'd not only agreed to play with each others subby's but each other if they were inclined. It was something they'd always done before he'd gotten with Steve, when he'd attended Rick's parties. He'd never denied he found Rick incredibly attractive and Rick moved closer as he pulled him in, their mouths connecting and exploring with heavy exhales of breath.

Rick's hand rubbed and squeezed insistently as they kissed. There was no rush to get one another off, enjoying the intimacy of another as well as the enjoyment of watching their submissives playing together. Danny ran his hand along Rick's thigh, fingers delving to his crotch to squeeze at the growing bulge there. Rick let out a small gasp of enjoyment against his lips and smiled, teeth catching on his lip and nipping gently, making Danny grunt at the sharp pain. They pulled apart with soft laughs at each others show of dominace before Rick moved back in again, the kiss harder and deeper this time, his fingers deftly undoing Danny's pants and sliding inside.

Accross the room Steve could only listen to the sounds filling the air. His back was to the two Dominants but he could hear the gasps and moans as evidence of their enjoyment and could only imagine what they were doing together. Kau'i wasn't being quiet either, chained though he was he could move a little and Steve had to be creative as Kau'i's hips squirmed, trying to escape his mouth. His cock was hard now, precome gathering on the tip which Steve licked away with the softest touch of his tongue.

Steve could tell from the desperate sounds, groans and grunts that it was torture for Kau'i. But he dared not stop, knowing the consequences would be punishment and who knew what Rick would think fitting. He prefferred not to have a red raw ass the rest of the weekend if he could prevent it. So unless he heard Kau'i say his safeword, he kept on with the softest pressure of his tongue along his shaft, teasing the base with his mouth. Lowering his mouth along his thick length with gentle ease, listening to Kau'i's desperate, helpless moans, so close to begging for mercy.

"Please, please," Kau'i said, a little louder now and Steve was aware of someone standing by him. A chance sideways glance told him it was Rick come back to inspect them but he didn't stop. He raised his eyes to look up at Kau'i, seeing Rick flicking at a clamped nipple of his boy. Kau'i squirmed and let out a low hum of a groan, shaking his head but Rick didn't let up on the added torture.

"Sshh baby," Rick said with a smile and Kau'i pressed his lips together, pleading with his eyes, moaning desperately through gritted teeth. "You're being so good. Does it feel nice, Steve taking care of your cock and balls?"

"Yes Sir," Kau'i said with an intake of breath, only he sounded more tortured than pleasured.

"It does?" Rick said, his smile sending shudders down Kau'i's spine. His Master was going to push him to the brink there was no mistake about that. "You like it hmm?"

Rick was playing and toying with him and Kau'i knew he was trapped. Whatever answer he gave he was stuck, if he said no, even though it were torture, Rick would question why he'd said yes when asked if it felt nice. But if he said yes, who knew how long Rick would make this last. But he preferred to endure the torture longer than receiving a spanking for lying. He looked at Rick and swallowed down as Rick let out a laugh, twisting a nipple clamp and making him squirm, mouth opening into a small yelp.

"Ah pet," Rick said knowingly. "Trying to decide how best to answer me."

He moved closer, snaking a hand up Kau'i's back and into his hair, tugging his head back with a sharp pull, making Kau'i inhale quickly at the gentle pain.

"Be very careful," Rick warned him, voice dark and husky as he whispered low to him. "Don't tell me what you think I want to hear. You please me with your obedience, your willingness to learn and grow as my submissive. I know you too well baby, lie to me or try and satisfy me falsely and bear the consequences. Understand?"

Kau'i swallowed down at the intensity of Rick's words, knowing he meant them. Rick had never forced him into anything, this was an equal relationship and he knew the only way things worked for them was because of a mutual honesty to one another. Even the smallest lies or tricks created cracks in the relationship.

"Yes Sir," Kau'i whispered back quickly. "I understand Rick."

"Now, answer me carefully boy," Rick said, stepping back again, hand trailing back down his chest. "Are you enjoying what the cocksucker is doing to you?"

"It feels fucking amazing Sir," Kau'i replied with another moan, Steve's tongue licking at his cock head incessantly. "But - oh fuck."

"But?" Rick said, squeezing the nipple clamp tighter and watching his sub trying to keep it together.

"But it's also too much," Kau'i said quickly. "Fuck, I don't think I'll be able to keep from coming much longer like this Sir."

"And you're not allowed to come, are you pet?" Rick asked, leaning in to press his mouth against Kau'i's slack jaw.

"No Sir," Kau'i said breathlessly. "Fuck I can't, I can't."

He was holding on to the last tendrils of self control he could muster. Steve was too talented with his tongue and mouth and mixed with Rick's exuding show of domiance he wasn't sure he could hold back. He locked eyes with Rick, letting out a sob of desperation.

"Please, please Sir fuck," he begged. For it to end or for Rick to give the permission he desperately craved.

Rick reached down and settled his hand into Steve's hair, pulling him back. Steve swallowed down on the taste of Kau'i in his mouth and waited for further instructions. He had to admit listening to Kau'i's torture was excrutiating, especially because he knew what it was like to be in that position.

"Thank you," Kau'i whispered out in relief.

"I'm not done yet pet," Rick warned him, taking him in hand and feeling Kau'i shudder with lust, giving a moan of desperation. But he simply held his boys cock in his hand firmly, waiting for Kau'i to get his breath, calming and focusing as he'd been trained. "That's it, good boy, concentrate and take control of those feelings, submit them to my will. "

He watched and waited until Kau'i was breathing better, giving his cock a gentle caress before letting go and leaning down to Steve again. He unclipped his wrists from his belt and moved around Kau'i, ordering Steve to follow.

"My boy's cock has had enough attention," Rick said as Steve moved around and knelt between Kau'i's legs again. "Now you can prep his hole for me."

Steve raised up on his knees again before Rick settled a hand on his shoulder. "Using just your mouth again. You can use your hands to part that pretty ass of his. Make sure you do a thorough job."

Steve gave a small nod of understanding, leaning in to stretch Kau'i's pert buttocks further. He hadn't much practice in rimming, he'd done it a few times to Danny, but Danny had done it many more times to him. He pressed in, tongue sliding against the tight kiss pucker of Kau'i's ass and feeling him shiver in response. He pressed in closer, flattening his tongue to tease the spot, getting it moist as Kau'i gave a soft moan.

"That bearable pet," Steve heard Rick ask, an inaudible reply from his position coming from Kau'i.

He licked and lapped, feeling Kau'i shudder and shiver, hips squirming again. He gripped him tighter, thumbs pressing into the tight globes to keep them spread and pucker exposed as he tightened his tongue and pressed insistently at the puckered hole. He didn't let up, pressing in and hearing Kau'i gasp and move as muscles gave in to his touch. He teased his tongue back and forth, pucker trembling under his mouth. He pulled back, lapping and slurping at the hole before pressing in again, repeating the process over and over, ignorning how Kau'i squirmed desparately, moans growing loud again.

Kau'i writhed and groaned from the touch and feel, unable to escape the exquisite torture. It was more bearable that having his cock played with, but he hadn't withdrawn from the edge so much that being rimmed didn't push him right back there. He only had so much self control and it was quickly diminishing. Rick had left them and joined Danny accross the room on the couch again. Kau'i had a perfect view as the two Dom's kissed and touched one another. He was a natural voyeur, always had been, so watching the two men only turned him on more. He felt jealousy that Danny was able to touch Rick when his bonds prevented him from crawling to him and doing the same.

He had to close his eyes and gave a groan, throwing his head back as Steve's tongue delved deep inside. He was glad of the chains holding him because there was no way he'd have been able to obediently just stand there and take it without them. He tried to move away but his movement was restricted and Steve's hands held him firmly in place.

He felt a greedy need to watch his Dom again and forced his eyes open, panting and desperate as he looked to the sofa. They were jerking each other off with lazy, easy strokes, with no rush to chase one another to orgasm. Kau'i felt his cock twitch, wishing it were himself Rick was jerking off and not Danny who was moaning pleasurably at the touch. It was frustrating to watch, knowing what Rick's touch felt like, but being denied it and seeing it given to another person.

He watched them peel apart and Rick stood, strutting over to him, cock sticking out from between his pants which hung loosely around those incredible hips Kau'i loved so much. Rick had a beautiful body, broad in the shoulders, not too slender or too well toned. It wasn't obvious to people who weren't as close to him as Kau'i was, but Rick had always been concious about the difference in their age and the older they got, the more he seemed to worry about it. He was nearing his mid forties, a smattering of grey beginning to show around his temples and on his chest, and was developing a slight thickening around his waist that wouldn't shift despite his regular excercise. Nobody would believe Rick, with all his confidence and show, could have moments of self doubt or body issues. But Kau'i knew about them and it made him love him just that little bit more than he already did.

Rick looked him over but didn't say anything, moving around him out of his eyeline. He stood by Steve, resting fingers into his hair and letting him work his subs hole a little more before he gently pulled him back. Without a word he guided his cock to Steve's lips and had him work his cock. He could remember a time when Steve hadn't ever done this before, when getting on his knees to give service with his mouth was as foreign a concept as laying out over a knee to be spanked. Yet he was the very definition of a cock slut, when he really gave himself over to that part of himself that craved such pleasures.

He enjoyed Steve working his cock but he had other plans for feeling greater pleasure and with slight reluctance he pulled him away and to his feet. He drew him close, pressed a kiss to his lips before pinching his ass and ordered him back to his Dominant. Steve returned to be with Danny as Rick palmed a small amount of lube over his cock and ran two slick fingers over Kau'i's worked open, spit slicked hole. He eased a finger inside his boy but Steve had done a good job, he made sure to work some lube in but just enough to ease the entry.

Danny smiled up at Steve as he approached him, lazily jerking himself to keep hard. He didn't miss how Steve's eyes rested on the act or how he swallowed down and flushed hot with need and desire.

"Turn around," he said quietly, no wanting to disturb the charged atmosphere as they all enjoyed themselves. 

Steve obeyed and stood as Danny reached up and undid the black strip from his belt that snaked between his legs. He eased out the plug and set it to one side, before prepping himself with some lube over his cock and giving Steve's thigh a soft squeeze.

"Sit down," Danny told him, sitting back and holding his cock steady. It took Steve a moment to get into position, putting his legs either side of Danny's before he began to sit, Danny easily guiding his cock to rest at his hole. He let Steve set the pace as he began to push back and down, the plug had kept him stretched but not much as he listened to his subs soft hitches of breath as he impaled himself on his cock. Danny rested a hand around his waist, the other rubbing soft circles against his thigh as Steve took all of him in. 

Steve leaned forward, resting his hands on Danny's knees and letting out small gasps of breath as he settled right back, feeling Danny bottom out.

"Fuck yes, good baby," Danny said, running a hand up over his spine. "Ride me, c'mon pet. Fuck yourself on my cock."

Steve didn't need that much encouragement to begin moving, slowly settling into a rhythm up and down. Danny settled back to watch, hands roaming over Steve's broad back, the well defined muscles rippling from his exertions. Steve didn't always get to set the pace of how he got fucked and Danny encouraged him with soft endearments. Steve was still caged up and Danny knew the struggle it was for his submissive to know he'd not be rewarded with orgasm by the end of this session at least. But it also didn't seem to deter Steve, considering the way he was riding him right now.

Accross the room Kau'i was struggling to focus on anything anymore. Rick had entered him slowly, strong hands holding his hips tight as he built up his rhythm. Everything had become blurred now, all too much to handle at the same time. Watching Steve and Danny fucking on the couch was even more of a turn on, espeically the sounds that came from their direction. But then Rick had wrapped a hand around his cock and he'd had to really concentrate on his self control nto to lose it right there. Rick knew how to push him, how far he could take things but he was getting to that point of no return. In the haze of pleasure bombarding his entire body and senses he made out the words he needed to hear that assured him there'd be no consequences for letting go, it was in fact what his Dom wanted.

"Come for me baby," Rick said, his hips pistoning faster. It was a quick, rough fuck that had Kau'i breathless and wordless, pleasure caught up in a moans and gasps pouring from his throat. "Good boy, let me hear you, let me feel you. Come on, you've been so good baby."

Even so it was difficult to let go immediately. Not after a week of complete denial as they tried introducing new aspects to the relationship, to deepen their bond as partners and Dom and sub. Kau'i had secretly set himself the task to not ask or beg to be allowed to orgasm, no matter how they'd scened or made love during the long week of chastity. He'd been waiting for this weekend and a scene like this, being pushed close to his limit of holding back pleasure before asking.

Rick was really using his body now and he let himself float in that feeling. The safety of his bondage holding him, the feel of Rick's breath against the back of his neck making his skin hot and moist. He put his head back, eyes closed, slack jawed and floating and he let himself fly.

Danny put his arms around Steve and pulled him back against his chest, settling back so they were both reclined. It took Steve a moment to focus and stop moving, resting back when Danny encouraged him, feeling his hands smooth down over his thighs. It wasn't the best angle but Danny braced himself on the couch and began rolling his hips upwards, listening to Steve's breathy grunts and groans. He pressed his mouth to Steve's shoulder and looked down over his body, eyeing his caged and sheathed cock.

It made him move faster, knowing the frustration it would be causing his lover and how he channelled that feeling into his submission. Steve's voice had become sharp and desperate now, quiet but Danny could hear everything that poured from his lips. He didn't have to beg for Danny to know the battle of wills going on in his body. Fighting the urge to beg to be released and come battling against will to submit and give him everything.

Accross the room he watched Rick and Kau'i together. Kau'i, caught up in his bondage, head back and eyes closed as Rick fucked him. The look of love and pleasure reflected in their faces. It was as if they were completely unaware of their audience, wrapped up in each other. He watched Rick's hand slide from Kau'i's hip to take him in hand and how Kau'i's body rolled like a wave, letting out a sharp cry of desperation.

Danny smiled, the sight taking him to the edge. He paused and squeezed Steve's thighs again, pushing him upright once more, needing more speed, friction and depth.

"Fuck," he said desperately as Steve righted himself, leaning on his thighs again for balance. "Fuck yourself baby, get me off."

Steve began moving again and Danny cradled a hip, the other smoothing up and down Steve's back, looking down to watch how his cock slid perfectly into his hole.

"Yeah good boy," he encouraged, feeling pleasure pooling, balls ready to explode. "Fuck, god pet yes. Ah fuck Steve, Steve."

He pushed up his hips as Steve lowered down, pleasure suddenly pummeling his entire being. His fingers dug into Steve's hip and shoulder as he jerked into him, feeling his cock twitch over and over, emptying into him.

He was left breathless, panting hard, as was Steve, who stilled and just sat there, cock still stuffed with his cock and he tried to gather his senses. Danny stroked his hands up and down his body, enjoying the bliss and the view, feeling Steve catch his breath and steady himself in the aftermath. He let him take his time, finally beginning to ease up and Danny gave a gasp of pleasure as his sensitive shaft slid from Steve's body. Steve stood and went to move but Danny sat forward and steadied him on his feet in a moment of afterthought. 

He picked up the plug he'd removed, sliding it into Steve's well fucked hole and heard his sub give a small whimper at the sensitivity. Danny smiled, wondering what it felt for his boy to have his hole well fucked, filled with his come and then plugged up. He wondered what it did for Steve's submission mentally. He strapped him up again, glad he'd decided Steve would be wearing the belt indefinitely for the weekend. He pinched Steve's ass to relay he was done and Steve straightened up, a little shaky on his feet after his fucking. 

He turned to Danny and without awaiting further orders got to his knees and rested his head against his thigh. Danny smiled, reaching down to massage gently at the nape of his neck. He always gave Steve time to enjoy his submissive headspace and he was evidently floating currently with such a show of submission. They'd talk later, when he was ready. For the moment they could both enjoy the roles of their relationship.

Danny turned his attention to Kau'i and Rick. Kau'i was still caught up in his bondage, looking spent and well fucked. His body seemed loose and relaxed and there were strips of white on the carpet before him where his come had spurted. Rick was still standing behind him, holding him and rocking him gently and Kau'i seemed utterly blissed out, obviously floating also.

"Let's get you out of these chains," Rick whispered gently to him.

Kau'i gave a sigh of reluctance and Rick had to smile against his neck. Kau'i enjoyed his bondage and the way it fed into his submission. It was the feeling of being caught and trapped mixed with the feeling of being safe and secure in his Dom's care.

"At least let me lie you down," Rick said in a teasing tone. "I'll chain you to our bed if you really want to remain in your bondage. You know it's my favourite place to have you in chains."

Kau'i only smiled knowingly and Rick gave him a squeeze before drawing back and unchaining his feet. He left his ankle cuffs on and stood straight to undo his wrists, helping him lower his arms gently. Kau'i swayed slightly and Rick wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"You okay?" he asked, looking him over carefully. Kau'i was floating that was for sure, a lie down and rest for forty minutes or so would help clear his mind and bring him round.

Kau'i gave a nod and lay his head on his shoulder with a satisfied sigh. Rick huffed out a laugh and headed him towards the door, pausing by the couch where Danny sat, Steve at his feet, head in his lap.

"I'm going to put this one to bed," Rick said lightly with a smile. "See you two for lunch?"

"Perfect," Danny smiled in reply with a nod. They'd probably talk later about the experience, but right now, they both knew they had to follow through in their roles as Dominants with the aftercare of their subs.

~

Steve found himself being woken gently by Danny in their bedroom. He wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, but a quick look at the clock by the bed said he'd only slept for forty minutes or so.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Danny teased as he sat by him, looking fresh and satisfied. 

Steve sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face. Sometimes a scene left him zoned out and that had obviously happened.

"You okay?" Danny asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You crashed out pretty much as soon as I got you to lay down."

"Yeah I'm good," Steve grinned, giving a stretch. The scene in the playroom had left him hugely satisfied, despite that he wasn't allowed to come. "Better than."

"You did look, and sound, like you were enjoying yourself," Danny smirked.

"You liked watching me?" Steve asked, liking this new revelation that Danny was curious and interested in seeing him play with other people.

"Fuck yes," Danny laughed lightly, giving a nod and leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "You have no idea what you look like giving head. It was the wrong angle to see you rimming him, but Kau'i didn't seem to have many complaints. I think you like watching too, the way you were riding me as Rick fucked Kau."

Steve flushed at the memory and gave a knowing smile. It was true, seeing Kau'i caught up in chains as Rick fucked him had turned him on, because he knew what it was like to be in that position, completely bound and used by your Dom like that.

"I'll take that silence as a yes," Danny teased, brushing fingers down Steve's face. It always amused and touched him that Steve could be easily flustered and embarassed by aspects of their relationship. It didn't happen all the time, but it always served as a good reminder that it was a side to Steve nobody else ever saw or understood existed. Here, in the privacy of their relationship, as partners as well as Dom and sub, they worked hard at being as open as possible to one another. It only strengthened and deepened their bond. He didn't tease too long and sat back, giving Steve a small push. "Was there anything you wanted to tak over about this morning?"

"No Sir," Steve said shaking his head. It had been a perfect start to the day in his opinion.

"Okay, me either," Danny agreed and stood up, holding out his hand. "Why don't we shower and freshen up and maybe go for a walk before lunch? Clear our heads and take advantage of this weekend fully."

"Sounds perfect," Steve agreed, taking his hand and letting him pull him into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

They'd had a leisurely afternoon, taking a walk along the beach and having a light lunch with Rick, Kau'i and John before spending a few hours by the pool. Steve swam lengths to rid himself of the residual energy he felt from the mornings fun. All the while he felt Danny's eyes watching him and every time he paused after several lengths, he'd look over to find his partner enjoying the view. Kau'i joined him in the pool as Rick, John and Danny spoke quietly and he didn't have to think hard to know what the conversation was about.

"Enjoying the weekend so far?" Kau'i asked after they'd swam some lengths together before floating contentedly.

"Definitely," Steve replied with a smile. "I'm glad Danny suggested it. I think it's what we both need right now and it's a nice way to celebrate our anniversary."

"Yeah I get what you mean about needing it," Kau'i nodded, the move sending sprinkles of water everywhere from his hair. He smoothed it back behind his ears with a smile. "I've had a couple of tough court cases the last few months. Felt like everything was getting on top of me you know? Unfortunately it's our relationship that has to take a back burner sometimes when I get swamped like that."

"Rick understands I'm sure," Steve replied, understanding fully what Kau'i meant.

"He does," Kau'i agreed. "Probably bothers me more than it does him. I'd hate to think he thought I didn't want to be in this relationship as much as him."

"Of course he doesn't," Steve said, putting a hand on his shoulder when Kau'i looked unsure.

"I know," Kau'i said with another nod. "I just tend to overthink and I worry about him. He lets that brain of his over work sometimes. You know he comes accross as this all knowing, all amazing, self confident Dominant man and yeah, he can be all of that when he sets his mind to it. But underneath it all, he's got some confidence issues, especially when it comes to relationships."

"He does a good job of hiding it," Steve said, glancing over at the Dom's where they sat.

"Yeah he does," Kau'i smiled and laughed softly. "And it's nice at least convincing him I'm right here for him and don't want anybody else, that I don't want to be anywhere else. Took me long enough to persuade him to give us a chance in a relationship as well as convincing him on our love and committment. He can't lose me that easily."

"Anybody who knows you two, knows how committed you are Kau'i," Steve told him with a smile.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Kau'i grinned. "I know our relationship, especially as Dom and sub can be pretty itense sometimes for people to accept."

"Yeah well," Steve shrugged. "I've not been in the lifestyle long but one thing I have learned is there are so many levels to it. But everyone respects each others levels and limits. I know, personally, I don't want to do certain things or experience certain aspects of the lifestyle to feel my submission. But I respect that others do in order to tap into their submission, or Dominance depending on their choices."

"And you're taking you're time, exploring it with a like minded Dom, which is the best way," Kau'i told him in agreement. "I got into the lifestyle young, it took me a long time to figure out what kind of submissive I was. Took an even longer time to find a good Dom, there were a few before Rick. But as soon as I met him I wanted to be his submissive and as our relationship has grown, our experiences together have deepened. I do things now I wouldn't ever have imagined myself doing when I first began dabbling in the lifestyle. That's because he knows my limits and knows how to push me and test me. We've just began exploring a more twenty four seven lifestyle. I'm not sure we'll fully embrace it, but we're taking it slow and experimenting. Giving him that much control over my life, it's nerve wracking but at the same time, I dunno, kind of liberating. I know I'm not ready for it just yet, neither is he, but as long as we're honest with each other about that fact and are willing to at least try, well, the experimenting aspects of that is fun and insightful in itself."

"I'm not sure me and Danny will ever get to that point," Steve smiled. "But I understand what you're saying. Trying out new things is equally scary and exciting."

"Oh definitely," Kau'i laughed, looking over at Rick who had stood up and was walking towards them. They swam over to the other end of the pool as Rick approached, crouching down to talk to them.

"You two done?" Rick asked with a warm smile. "Because I was thinking, Steve, perhaps we could try out what we were talking about yesterday before we have dinner tonight. That is if you still want too."

Kau'i grinned over at him, evidently knowing exactly what Rick was talking about. Steve didn't have any concerns, remembering the machine and what it looked like. He was excited to experience it himself.

"Yes I'd like to," Steve nodded. "Have you mentioned it to Danny?"

"Only that he may be finding out what we discussed yesterday if you agree," Rick informed him. "So if you do then up out of the pool. I want you showered and prepped, you too Kau. Wait for me in the cell I showed you last night, we'll do the scene in there. I want to find you both in your waiting positions in fifteen minutes in that room or there'll be consequences."

"Yes Sir," they both replied quickly as Rick stood again and turned away, leaving them to get out of the pool and make their way indoors.

Steve went to his and Danny's room to shower, stepping under the hot water and scrubbing himself down, quickly shampooing and rinsing before stepping out and drying off. He brushed his teeth again to feel fresher before going back into the bedroom where he found Danny waiting with a smile.

"I'm not prying," Danny said with a grin, lifting his hands up innocently. "Only I know you were sent up to prep yourself and obviously you're wearing your belt."

"Yeah I thought of that when I was in the shower," Steve grinned and nodded his head. "But I guess that's the beauty of being able to shower in three minutes. I was going to come down and ask your permission about the prep."

"Lean over the bed," Danny smiled, motioning to it and waving a tube of lube at him. "I promised Rick I'd go back down after this. You know babe, whatever this is Rick's got planned, don't feel obligated just because you think it will impress me."

Steve widened his legs and leaned over, bracing himself on the mattress; Danny moved behind him and removed the strip of black leather from his belt and eased out the plug.

"I know," Steve assured him. "And I'm not. Well not totally. What Rick's suggested, well I'm kind of turned on by the idea of - the idea he has. Trust me I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to. And I think you're going to really enjoy it."

"Rick's asked me not to be in the cell. Is that okay with you?" Danny asked him, easing two fingers inside and beginning to spear him slowly.

Steve took in a deep breath, grunting at the feel in his sensitive hole. He wondered if Danny would remove the belt completely if he asked but he bit down on the request. He wanted to show Danny he was ready to submit that much control to him, even if he had to be in chastity another day or two.

"Yeah, that's okay Sir," Steve gasped out. "I trust Rick and you'll still be there. Watching."

"Something I am definitely looking forward to," Danny promised him. "Seeing you submit to someone else, whatever you're doing."

Danny scissored his fingers a few times in a thorough prep before pulling away and wiping his hands on Steve's towel he'd dried himself off with.

"There you go babe," Danny told him. "You better go, I know Rick set you a time."

"Thanks Danny," Steve said, standing and turning to him. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Danny's lips. "I know you're going to enjoy this."

He left Danny and made his way to the cell, finding Kau already there on his knees inside the cell. He joined him in his own waiting position without a word and they both settled into the companiable silence as they waited for Rick to come.

It was a few minutes later when the door opened and Rick joined them, along with John. He made a few adjustments, not acknowledging them before he stood by the bed.

"Steven, come here," Rick said firmly and Steve stood, going to him, eyes lowered. "I know Danny came to prep you, but I'd like to make sure for my own peace of mind that you're prepped for this. Brace yourself."

The guerney was higher than a normal bed so Steve didn't have to lean over far. He spread his legs again and felt Rick probing against his hole, seeking entry with first one digit, then another before pulling away after a few spears and thrusts. 

"Good, all right," Rick said satisfied. "Let's discuss how this is going to play out, more or less. "You're going to lie down on your back on the guerney, you'll be secured in bondage. I'm going to play a little while before we get to the main event, to make it more of a show for Danny as well as to help put you at ease. Now this is to let you and Danny experience you being fucked by someone else, so I was going to suggest this dildo."

He turned away for a moment and picked up a didlo to show Steve. It was red, but shaped like a real cock with ridges, a slight curve. A fully erect, engorged cock ready to fuck.

"It's a cast of my own cock, I had a few of these made up," Rick informed him. "This way it may feel somewhat like real cock fucking you without it being real. Or we've several others to choose from, it's up to you."

Steve looked at the cock and swallowed down, mouth sallivating. It would be the closest he'd ever get to someone else fucking him and he nodded slowly. "Let's use that one."

Rick smiled and nodded, setting it down on the small table nearby. "Very well. You won't be gagged, so we'll be working with safewords and the safety colours. Do you and Danny practice those? Red for stop, amber for pause, green for go?"

"Yes, we've used them once or twice," Steve replied.

"Okay," Rick smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything you want to ask or discuss before we begin?"

"Will Danny be able to hear us?" Steve asked to make sure.

"Yes, once I have you as I want you on the guerney, we'll be opening the curtains for Danny to watch. And I'll be turning on the intercomm. If you want at any time, for him to be in the room, then just ask and we'll get him in here."

"Okay," Steve nodded in understanding.

Rick smiled and put a hand on his arm to reassure him. "This is going to be good Steve, I want you to enjoy this. There are no rules, I just want you to relax and get you into your headspace all right? You can talk as much or as little as you want, you can ask me questions, you can tell me to stop, you can ask for more, whatever you need. All I'm asking if that you trust me."

"I just want it to be good for him," Steve said with a small shrug. "Even if it isn't exacty what he was hoping for."

"Believe me," Rick said with a small laugh. "This will be more than good for both of you. You must know yourself that you don't have to do much to impress or please Danny with your efforts. That's what makes him such a goood Dominant, he treasures your gift of submission in it's simplest form. Anything else that stems from that is like a little extra. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes Sir," Steve nodded, slightly nervous but eager to see and feel how this scene would play out.

"Get up on the bed," Rick motioned to it with his hand. "John is going to assist me, if that's all right."

"Of course," Steve nodded with a smile towards John, getting on the guerney and lying back. The top part was raised so he wasn't fully reclined and had a clear view of what was going on. He watched as Rick went to Kau'i, putting a hand on his head gently.

"Go bring Danny up baby," Rick told him. "Get him settled outside and keep him company. Make sure he knows he can come in at any time he wants."

Kau'i left them silently and Rick and John turned their attentions to Steve on the guerney. John approached him, moving down to the bottom of the table, running a hand over his thigh and trailing down his shin to his ankle.

"Lift your foot up into the stirrup," John said giving his ankle a squeeze. Steve did so, John guiding his foot into a metal stirrup attached to the bottom of the bed. John snapped a thick metal clasp over his ankle to keep it secure and lifted a lifted second metal peice that fitted under his calf to help support his leg and take the strain off his knee. "And the other one."

John repeated the process on his other foot, securing it and stepping back, looking him over. He moved to the side of the bed and framed Steve's hips with his hands. "Scoot down a little."

Steve did so, John nodding in approval as he shifted, though he wasn't sure it would do his back any good staying in the position very long. It was uncomfortable lying back, but John was one step ahead, pressing a button that changed the angle of the raised upper half. He lowered slightly back and Steve felt his spine easing again.

"That okay?" John asked him, "Any strain on your back like that?"

"No, it's comfortable," Steve replied.

"Good," John smiled, "Put your hands together and lift them over your head."

Steve did so and John secured his hands with solid metal cuffs to the bed just above his head before he looked over to Rick.

"How wide do you want him?" John asked, moving back to Steve's legs in the stirrups.

"The widest setting," Rick said, turning to them and Steve could see he was carefully greasing up the dildo, hands in black rubber gloves he'd usually use at a crime scene. He didn't know why that made his dick tight but it did, straining against the confines of the cage he wore.

John put a hand on the metal stirrup that held his leg and began turning a knob, Steve feeling the arm slacken like it was on a pivot. Once loosened, John moved the arm and Steve felt and watched as his leg was moved outwards, exposing him further. John tightened off the arm in the new position and moved to his other leg, doing the same and Steve felt his dick stirring more, now he was fully exposed and at the mercy of Rick now.

He followed Rick's movement as he went to the machine like contraption at the bottom of the bed. There was something strange and foreign about the machinery, it was designed to show the full workings of it's operating system, rather than boxed and covered up with only the piston showing. Rick attached the dildo securely in place on the piston before he got it into position.

"I'm just going to get it into place," Rick assured him. "But we won't begin with that just yet. I want you relaxed and at ease, okay?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, knowing it was best to speak and ask questions when at all possible within a scene.

Rick moved up to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I think we're ready to begin. You're happy to continue?"

"Yes I am Sir," Steve nodded in agreement, stomach pitching with nerves and anticipation.

"Okay, John if you'll open the curtains and turn on the intercom," Rick said, looking up at John before turning his attention back to Steve. He raised his hand to run over Steve's face and into his hair. "Danny will be watching but I'd like you to focus just on what's going on in the room, being here with me. To add to both your enjoyments, you being under my control. Understand?" When Steve nodded he continued. "But remember if you want him in here at any time, or you want to stop, make sure to speak up."

Steve gave a small smile at the reminder of the safety factors, Rick was as strict about those as other practices of the lifestyle. Rick leaned down to him as the curtain was drawn back for Danny to see inside and brushed his mouth against his gently. 

"Close your eyes," Rick whispered against his lips before kissing him again, more insistent this time. Steve shut his eyes and kissed back against the gentle pressure, slackening his jaw and letting the feeling soften his body against the bed. He felt exposed in his position but rather than grow embarrased or self concious about it, he relaxed and focused as Rick had advised, just on them being in the room. 

He felt a gentle pressure against his chest, Rick's hand trailing down, settling at his stomach before moving upwards again, fingers ghosting over his nipples. Another touch ran along his shin and he had to remember John was there with them also. Rick kissed him softly, toying with his lips and mouth, pulling away, trailing kisses along his jaw before retracing the path and capturing his mouth again. It was sensual rather than demanding and helped him relax even more, bound as he was at this mans mercy.

Fingers began to tease his right nipple, stroking, then nipping, careful and slow but beginning to sensitize the small nub. Steve arched into the touch, moaning softly the more sensitive he became to it, he could tolerate a lot of nipple play. It turned him on and it was one of his favourite experiences when Danny indulged. Though he hadn't told Danny, in the last few months he'd been thinking of getting a nipple piercing. He imagined that would heighten the enjoyment and experience immensely.

Rick's fingers moved away and he settled down against the bed again, but as Rick began gently working on the other, a mouth covered his right sensitive nipple and began nipping and sucking. Teeth teased before latching on and the tip of tongue deftly flicked at the captured skin. Steve moaned again against Rick's lips, feeling Rick's mouth clamp down harder, tongue snaking against his, the kiss deepening.

When Rick eventually pulled back, Steve was panting and gasping. Ripples of pain and pleasure fizzled down from his chest directly to his caged cock, making him writhe and moan. John hadn't let up torturing his right nipple and Rick reached out to him, running gentle fingers through his hair. John pulled back eventually, giving Steve a moment to breathe and take stock, watching as the two men leaned towards each other over him and kissed gently. Steve's dick made a vain attempt at hardening, the cage effectively spoiling any chance of an erection, making him squirm and shift his hips underneath them.

The two peeled apart and Rick ran his hand over Steve's body, roving over his chest again.

"Let's keep these sensitive shall we?" He surmised, giving Steve a smile before he stepped away.

John moved around the bed to stand where Rick had been, leaning down and going to work on his less sensitive left nipple, latching on with his teeth again. Steve sucked in a breath, closing his eyes and concentrating on how to best assimilate the feelings being created. It was all about taking control of his bodies reactions in order to comply with what his Master, or in this case, Rick, wanted from him. He let out his breath with a low groan, John not pulling back or giving him any ease.

When John did let go, his nipple throbbed in beat with his right, the cool air of the room making them hardened nubs. Rick had joined them with a small tray which John dutifully held and Rick flicked his left nipple with his thumb before picking up a clover clamp and settling it over the hard nub.

"Take a breath," Rick ordered with a knowing smile, efficent as always. Steve complied, knowing the first minute was the worst aside from the removal. He drew in air and watched as Rick placed the clamp down and closed it, feeling the sharp bite of the clasp as it took hold. Steve grit his teeth, his already sensitive nipple caught suddenly in the clovers grip; no doubt the grip would worsen throughout the scene. He exhaled gently, channeling the pain, knowing the pleasure that would come later from it. Rick didn't have to warn him to inhale again as he quickly clamped his right nipple.

Rick rubbed his belly gently, waiting for a minute or two as the clamps took effect. With his free hand he caressed his face, smoothing over his brow, a gentle, soothing touch.

"Not too painful are they?" he asked quietly, looking him in the eye.

They hurt, but nothing he couldn't deal with. "No Sir," Steve replied, voice belaying the slight pain he did feel.

"You know what you can deal with," Rick reminded him. "Be sure to tell me if they get too much."

Steve nodded and waited, wondering what else Rick planned on doing to his body before he got fucked. Or maybe this was just a short prep, after all it was a machine, he didn't know how long Rick planned on using it on him but it could be drawn out considerably.

"Put it over there for now," Rick said to John, and John placed the tray down nearby. Steve hadn't looked closely at the contents and now it was out of his eyeline, so he had no idea what was coming. 

Rick moved down his body, fingers trailing over his stomach to his groin, chastity belt and cock cage still in place. Rick placed his hand over the cage and looked up at him. 

"Perhaps, if you're Dominant enjoys this scene, he'll let me fuck an orgasm or two out of you another time," Rick teased, fingers squeezing and Steve could feel the gentle pressure through the rings keeping his orgasm at bay. "This will be more like a prostate massage with extra oomph. I think you'll still enjoy it, having your prostate hammered incessantly. That sound like fun Steven?"

Steve wasn't sure it sounded all that much fun, being fucked senseless with no happy ending by the end of it. Too late to ask for his cage to be removed now though, perhaps if he'd thought on Danny may have allowed it. But then this would prove more than anything how much he was willing to submit to Danny and giving him control of his bodies pleasures and orgasms.

"Honestly Sir," Steve said in thought, knowing it was a lie to say yes or no. "I can't say it will or it won't be fun. But I can say I'm ready to experience this either way."

He gave Rick a small smile and Rick laughed softly, patting him on the leg. "Good boy, at least you're honest. We'll start slow."

Steve couldn't see much of what Rick was doing as he adjusted the arm of the piston, but he felt the soft, dull nudge of something bulbous pressing against his ass. Rick stepped back and picked up the remote, pressing a button. Steve felt pressure, slow but insistent and took in a breath, lying his head back and relaxing. The pressure didn't let up and he felt his hole stretching to accomodate. He let out a gasp, the dildo slowly entering, glad he'd been thoroughly prepped. It was strange, it had the solid feel of a dildo but he could feel the shape and lines like it were real cock as it slid along his inner muscles. He took in another breath and relaxed his body more, being stretched and filled slow and steady.

It wasn't until the dildo was all the way inside him that Rick paused the machine. Steve felt stuffed, it wasn't thick like Danny's dick, but it curved gently and was longer than what he was usually comfortable with. Rick was definitely hung. As he adjusted to the feel, Rick adjusted the piston arm, made some changes before he stepped back again, patting Steve's knee.

"You okay to continue pet?" He asked gently.

"Yes Sir," Steve gasped out, giving a grunt when the dildo started moving out of him again, slowly pulling the other way. He shifted, testing his bonds but he was well trussed up which made him feel safe to squirm as much as he was able. The dildo pulled back to the tip before pushing in again, this time the slide a little faster. He began to get used to the feel as Rick set it to a slow setting and left it to run.

As the dildo slowly entered him again, Rick turned back to the tray set nearby, picking something up. John was on the opposite side, running hands over his body, smoothing over his brow. Steve tried to breathe in time with the machine, breathing in slow as it stretched him open again. Rick turned back to him, hands running up over his tense muscled abs to his left nipple where his thumb slowly dragged over the clamp. Steve was thrown from concentrating on being opened as the tingle of pain drifted outwards over his chest. He gasped out a moan and looked down as Rick fumbled with the clamp, clasping on a weight.

Danny had a sweet little collection of clamps and weights, so Steve knew to expect the pain to intensify. It was a mid sized weight, hanging on a little chain which Rick teasingly held onto before letting it drop sharply. Steve arched his back, giving a loud moan before biting down on his lip. Concentrate, assimilate the pain, wait for the thread of pleasure to dart directly to his dick. He grunted, cock twinging, ass full and stretched and being slowly worked by the dildo on the piston arm. As Rick leaned over to attach a weight to his right nipple, Steve wondered what it looked like to Danny. Was it turning him on?


	7. Chapter 7

Danny was turned on as soon as he'd left Steve in the bedroom to go wait for Rick. Knowing this was something Steve wanted to do _for_ him, he was intrigued and pleasantly excited for what was about to take place. John and Rick had left him to mull over what was happening by the pool and it seemed everyone knew what was going on except him. Kau'i had come for him eventually, leading the way upstairs to the 'cells', sitting him in a leather chair in front of one of the cells and explaining he could get involved at any time he thought neccessary.

Danny trusted Rick enough to know he had full control of whatever scene that was set, but he appreciated the reminder that it was his partner in the room. That he had precedent over what took place, whether he was kept in the dark about details or not. Kau'i was knelt by him, watching himself as the curtain was drawn back to reveal the scene set inside. Danny felt his dick instantly stir, just seeing Steve in bondage was enough to get his passions rising. 

He took in the scene; it was brightly lit, clinical setting. White walls, smooth tiled flooring, very little in terms of decoration. A small cupboard in the corner for supplies, a stool on wheels. The main feature was the guerney bed, set high up for easy access to the person lying on it. And a strange looking contraption positioned at the end of it. The bed was set at an angle, so he could see Steve as well as how the machine worked and he eyed it carefully. It looked intricate, but he noted the arm extending and at the end of it a large, red, cock cast dildo.

Steve was lain on the bed, hands caught up above his head in thick, steel like cuffs that didn't have any give. His legs were spread, caught up in metal stirrups and spread wide. Danny shifted in his seat, palming his cock through his pants, feeling the material beginning to tighten.

He smiled to himself, appreciating the setting for what it was, for what Steve was giving him. It was the closest he was going to get to seeing someone else fuck him, he understood that well enough. He accepted that gift Steve was extending to him, even though he hadn't mentioned or pushed the idea any further since that night Steve had knelt before him and told him he only ever wanted it to be him. It would still only ever be him, but this was just a twist on his fantasy and Danny knew it would satisfy him completely. Just seeing the setting was enough, anything further would be icing n the cake. He realised he owed Steve so much and was unsure how to repay such evident proof of his submission to him. That was something he'd have to work on, perhaps for a very long time.

He could hear what was going on in the room, disembodied voices floating around them but he didn't pay much attention, laser focused on Steve and what was happening to him. Rick and John kept him calm and relaxed with soft touches, kisses and caresses. They teased and played with his bound body with a gentleness born of experience. Danny squeezed at his cock as it stirred further when they began teasing with Steve's nipples. Next to getting fucked and giving mind blowing, body shattering, knee weakening blow jobs, having his nipples played with was one of Steve's favourite things. He could tolerate a lot of pain and seeing as that wasn't his trigger anyway, the pleasure that pain evolved into was an intricate part of their process.

Playing with him that way relaxed him and turned him on, Danny appreciated them not rushing to the fucking. It was enjoyable just watching his submissive being toyed with in such a fashion. He watched Rick clamped on clovers to Steve's sensitized nipples, listening to the soft gentle moans of his lover as Rick and John played.

Danny smirked, unzipping his pants as Rick cupped Steve's caged cock. He would have enjoyed seeing Steve get an orgasm fucked out of him, but that was his privilege and nobody elses. Then Rick lined up and started the machine, Danny could see how it worked perfectly from where he sat. How everything moved to manouvere the piston arm forward and with it, the dildo slowly but surely entering Steve's prepped hole.

He sat back, realising he was holding his breath and letting it out, pushing back the folds of his pants, cock springing out, heavy in his palm. He stroked a few times before he was reminded Kau'i was right beside him. A hand enclosed over his and he glanced down to where Kau'i had moved to kneel between his legs.

"Can I help?" Kau'i asked in a low, humbling voice and Danny nodded with a smile, pulling his hand away.

"Just your hand," Danny ordered quietly. "Nice and slow."

Kau'i smiled and began slowly easing his hand up and down with a light, easy pressure and Danny re-focused on the room before them. He listened to the gasps and moans of his lover, watching as Rick placed weights onto the clamps on his nipples. The machine slowly pushed the dildo in and out of him as Rick toyed and played, rubbing Steve's belly as he assimiliated the feelings being created, before flicking at the weights again to make them move. Steve would try to squirm, chest arching up, sucking in breaths, moaning them out. As John leaned over to kiss him hungrily, Rick moved to the machine again, lifting a remote type device and the piston began moving faster, Steve's moan lost on John's talented mouth.

Rick put a hand on Steve's thigh, squeezing and stroking as he dealt with the new speed and Danny watched as it worked with mechanical perfection, each stroke as deep and fast as the last. He wondered how Steve felt, what he was thinking. Was he focused on the scene, on how this fed his submission? Was he thinking of what, he, Danny, was thinking as he watched?

Danny reached down, squeezing Kau'i's fingers tighter around his cock, tightening his grip. John pulled away, releasing Steve's mouth to gasp in panting breaths and letting out seductive, sultry groans and moans of pleasure. He shuddered and grunted as the clamps with their weights moved, no doubt every stab of pain and pleasure jolting to his caged cock. Danny couldn't help but smile at the beauty of the situation, the pure stimulation toying and teasing Steve in his submissive state, driving him deeper into it. He had two choices, submit and accept what was being done to him or bring it to a halt. Steve was beautiful and humbling in his submission.

Rick slowed the machine down, halting it with the dildo buried deep in Steve's ass. He calmly told Steve to breath, John resting a hand on his chest and helping him focus as Rick did something to the settings of the piston, expertly moving things this way and that. Danny gripped the arms of the chair, Kau'i still working his cock with slow, easy pressure as Rick moved up Steve's body, bending low to talk to him. Danny couldn't make out the words they were spoken so low, but he watched as Steve stared up at Rick, trust in his eyes as he gave an imperceptible nod. Rick smiled, leaned down and kissed him gently before he moved away again, John moving to the head of the bed, reaching down to gently stroke fingers down Steve's neck and shoulders.

Danny focused on Steve, giving a shudder as their eyes met and realising up until now Steve hadn't acknowledged his presence. Danny smiled with encouragement, sensing a nervous moment of trepidation in his sub, as if seeking his approval. Steve let out a gasp, a heavy, low groan that made Danny's cock twitch. Danny looked down his body, as the piston began picking up speed only it was shallow, deep thrusts, barely moving back and forth.

He focused back on Steve's face, his slack jaw, pleasure flooded eyes, cheeks flushed. Danny could hear the steady pace of the machine, listening to the soft drone as it picked up speed and he knew it was hammering right on Steve's sweet spot. Didn't have to see the position or how it worked, he just needed to listen to Steve's sounds. That desperate, keening, aching sound that made his cock stiff at the best of times. He thrust up into Kau'i's grip, feeling him tighten his fingers and speed up his up and down action. 

Steve wasn't just moaning, he looked desperate, unable to move much but squirming, weights on his nipples jangling. The machine was merciless, pounding him hard, making him jabber out desperate, begging sounds. Danny found it hard to breath, wondered how much Steve could take before it got too much. He didn't know how much time passed, a minute, two, much longer, all he knew was it was one of the hottest things he'd ever witnessed his submissive perform.

Rick gave him a slight reprieve, the piston slowing before giving a few longer thrusts. Steve sucked in heavy breaths desperately, moaning out his gratefulness. All the while John smoothed and caressed him, Rick watching closely like a sentry, knowing just how to push and when. Steve was lulled in by the gentleness, heavy breaths now wracking his body. But Danny knew what he would do in the situation and wasn't surprised when Rick once more set the machine to hammer at Steve's prostate. 

It was perfection, Steve bound so effectively, unable to do anything but submit to the thing using his body in such a way. Steve tried to keep focus with him, but Danny knew he would lose the battle, wasn't surprised when Steve closed his eyes, threw back his head and gave himself up to what was happening to him. Danny shuddered and gasped out a groan of his own at that show of submission, feeling Kau'i's expert touch building up his impending orgasm.

Rick kept slowly down the machine before setting it off again, Steve unable to settle into a rythm, each time as helpless as the last to what it did to his body. When he arched and keened, letting out a long, drawn out 'fucck', sounds and words lost to what was happening, Danny came hard, spilling over Kau'i's fingers. It was in that final moment of full submission that Rick slowed the piston down fully and stopped it again, Steve slumping into exhaustion, completely fucked out.

Rick left the dildo filling his sensitive, well fucked hole and Danny watched as Steve moaned gently as one clamp was removed, then the other, John softly rubbing his nipples. Rick leaned over to kiss Steve, soft, pliant lips not moving much as they were caressed. Slack jawed and well pleasured, Danny grinned at the sight, wishing he had a camera for that look and instead filing it away in his mind to be thought of later.

Rick moved to the machine, again moving small levers and pressing buttons, pulling the piston away but leaving the dildo inside. John pushed the machine fully away as Rick reached down and with a slow teasing rhythm moved the dildo in and out, Steve letting out a whimpering moan of sensitivity. Rick hushed him gently, patting his knee but not stopping with the teasing, working the dildo back and forth, Danny mesmerised by how much Steve was submitting, knowing he'd been pushed hard within his limits of tolerance. John unlocked the wrist cuffs and gently helped him lower his arms, massaging his fingers over the tired, taught muscles.

Steve kept whimpering under his breath, closing his eyes as Rick squeeze his knee, working the dildo without a word back and forth. Steve drew in a breath and let it out silently, exhausted and Danny watched as he settled against the bed, no squirming or arching. No sound or desperate look in his face, utterly blissed out. Rick and John exchanged a smile, Rick finally pulling out the dildo and setting it aside and they both unstrapped Steve's legs from the stirrups, laying them down gently. John covered Steve over with a sheet as Rick stroked his face and Danny felt a surge of love for his lover and what had just happened. 

He glanced down to find Kau'i had wiped up the mess and was leaning against his thigh, watching the goings on of the room himself. Danny smiled, fastening his pants again and sliding a hand through Kau'i's hair as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips gently. "Thanks for keeping me company," he said thoughtfully.

They both looked up as John exited the cell with a smile, waving towards the room. "You can go in now if you want," he told Danny who pushed himself quickly to his feet. He made his way into the cell quickly, Rick was still by Steve, hand on his shoulder and Steve slowly came back round to reality.

"Enjoy the show?" Rick asked with a knowing smile and glint in his eye.

"Fucking amazing," Danny said, unable to think of better words to describe it. "Honestly, I never expected, it was just - amazing. _You_ were amazing babe."

He leaned down to Steve, caressing his face and smiling before kissing him hard.

"Let him rest for five minutes in here, then put him to bed," Rick said as Danny moved back just slightly.

"Yeah, okay," Danny said with a nod, catching Rick's eye and seeing the enjoyment in his face. "Thanks Rick, for everything."

"My pleasure, believe me, " Rick replied, patting him on the arm. "We can talk later tonight."

"How you feeling?" Danny asked as Rick left them, Steve was slowly coming around, sitting up a little.

"Fucked," Steve smirked lazily. "That thing was intense."

Danny put a hand on his chest to stop him sitting up too far. Instead he adjusted the bed to sit him up better.

"But you're glad you did it?" Danny said as Steve lay back and let out a satisfied breath.

"Yeah, definitely," he replied eagerly. "It was different but I enjoyed it. Did you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Danny laughed, leaning down to kiss him again. "One of the hottest things I've ever had the pleasure of watching. You really got into it."

"It really got me zoned," Steve agreed with a nod. "I think it was a mix of the scene and because I knew you were watching. I wanted it to be good for you."

"It was babe," Danny assured him. "So fucking hot, seeing you all bound and being fucked, the noises you were making were incredible. Made me come so hard."

"Glad someone got off," Steve grinned playfully and Danny slipped his hand under the sheet, resting it over his caged cock.

"Loved seeing you caged, knowing you weren't going to come," Danny informed him, voice dropping low and sultry. "Only for me Steve. Only ever because of me and what I'm doing to you. You gave me this great gift seeing you get fucked like this, close enough to fulfill my fantasy. But don't think for a second I'm going to let you give the gift of your denial to someone else, that's entirely mine."

Steve stared up at him, giving a small nod of agreement, feeling Danny squeeze his fingers around his cock, the cage digging in, chasing lingering chances of an erection away. He ached so hard, had come to the cusp of orgasm before it was extinguished over and over again as the machine had fucked him hard and hammered that sweet spot deep inside him. The belt did it's purpose keeping his orgasms at bay, his cock under lock and key at Danny's control.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny had made Steve go to bed and rest after the scene with Rick. Steve hadn't resisted, collapsing against the sheets, burying his head into the pillow and drifting off quickly. Danny stayed sentry, relaxing on the balcony of their room with a book. It was such a rarity this kind of peace, that they could enjoy each others company and explore this part of themselves so thoroughly. He kept relaying the image of Steve in the cell, that machine working him open, entirely at Rick's control. 

Steve slept for forty minutes, Danny catching him moving in the bed in the corner of his eye. He went back inside with a smile as Steve rolled onto his back.

"Back with me sleepy head?" Danny teased, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Steve yawned and eyed the clock. "I was out for the count there."

"Yeah I know," Danny nodded. "How are you feeling?"

Steve lay back and grimaced a fraction. "A little sore if I'm honest. That machine had some power to it and some stretch even if I was prepped."

Danny nodded in understanding, going to the bathroom and retrieving some aloe ointment. "Roll over, I'll put some of this on you."

Steve rolled onto his stomach again, legs falling naturally open to him and Danny inspected his ass carefully. There was some redness but nothing to worry about and he smeared the ointment onto a finger, gently rubbing at Steve's hole before dipping in side. Steve gave a soft grunt but didn't move and Danny was quick and efficent in applying the ointment before he wiped his hands on a tissue from the box on the side cabinet.

"All done," he assured him with a pat on the ass. "I won't put the plug in tonight either. Give you a rest."

Steve nodded in thanks and rolled back over, sitting up and leaning against the headrest. "So you did enjoy it?"

"You kidding?" Danny grinned, moving to sit beside him. "Pushed so many of my buttons. Quite possible I've got a few new kinks developing because of that. Wonder how much those machines cost to buy?"

"I'm sure Rick will let us come play anytime," Steve grunted with a laugh.

Whose idea what it by the way?" Danny asked, resting a hand on Steve's thigh.

"Rick suggested it," Steve explained. "A way of him fucking me without fucking me."

"And you were okay with that?" Danny asked, looking at him. 

"Not the first time Rick's used a dildo on me," Steve replied. "It was the closest thing I think we could get to without the real thing. When he proposed the idea, showed me how it worked I really wanted to try it. I had a feeling you'd enjoy it."

"It's not that I don't love being with you, playing and scene'ing, trying new things," Danny explained. "But getting to step back and watch without being involved, seeing you submit like that, it's a huge turn on babe."

"I wouldn't want it to be like that all the time," Steve agreed with a nod. "But I did enjoy it, Rick's good, he was soft and gentle, not demanding but making sure I knew who was in charge all the same."

"It isn't always about making a demanding show of dominance," Danny reminded him.

"I know," Steve replied with a smile. "I learn that every day."

Danny smiled, squeezing his thigh and petting him gently. "We'll have a quiet night tonight. Dinner with Rick and Kau, then maybe just chill out, watch a movie or something. You've had a long day, you need a break."

"That'd be nice," Steve said, resting his head on his shoulder.

~

Sunday came and once more, Steve woke early, bright morning sun stealing through the blinds. He felt fully rested, they'd had a quiet evening before enjoying one anothers company after dinner, going to bed early, falling asleep in one anothers arms. His ass had a pleasant ache after the scene the day before, but it wasn't sore as before. He joined John and Kau'i for breakfast like the previous day, enjoying a leisurely light meal before he took Danny his coffee. Danny hadn't moved, lain out on his back, sporting a half mast erection that made Steve smile.

He stole onto the bed quietly, nudging Danny's knees apart and settling inbetween them. He gazed up his lovers body before he captured the tip of his cock between his lips and suckled gently. He teased the tip with his tongue, back and forth with soft flicks before he traced the slit and swirled his tongue around the head.

He felt Danny move and grunt, beginning to come round from his slumber. Steve pulled back, looked up his body again, sliding his hands under his thighs, easing his legs over his arms, back of Danny's knees resting on his shoulders before he went to work again. He revelled in the sleep heavy weight of Danny's legs anchoring him down, his own cock twitching in it's cage. He wondered if today Danny would be the day Danny released him from it before pushing the thought aside. That was Danny's decision and right now, he just wanted to give his Dom an enjoyable start to his day.

He went down on him again, this time easing Danny's cock right into his mouth, lowering down, letting his mouth adjust to the feel of cock filling it. Danny was fully aroused now, cock hard against his tongue and inner cheeks. Steve could also feel him rousing from sleep, felt him shift, legs tightening as he took stock of what was happening. Steve helped lull him out of his sleep state by humming enjoyably around his shaft, lips vibrating as he moved his head up and down.

He looked up his body as he worked his cock, Danny had flung an arm over his eyes, chest rising and lowering with deep breaths. His other hand skimmed down over his stomach and wrapped into his hair with gentle pressure. Steve felt his legs move over his back, ankles crossing and resting against the small of his back, heavy again effectively pinning him. He smiled around his lovers cock, sucking with a dirty, slurping pop, cheeks hollowing as he pulled off and Danny's hand guided him firmly back down. He lowered, taking him deep, toying as he pulled up again but Danny's fingers knotted into his hair to ensure he didn't pull fully off.

Steve gazed up again, Danny's eyes blown with arousal connected with his, hair unkempt after sleep, looking thoroughly debauched. Steve made another dirty groan, rolled his eyes back like it was the most delectable of pleasures.

"Fuck babe," Danny grunted, raising his hips as Steve burrowed back down. Steve loved taking it deep, let the slick of his saliva guide Danny's cock further into the recess of his mouth and throat.

He focused, closing his eyes and shifting his position so he could really get Danny off, feeling him squirm and writhe of his own volition. He pressed his own groin to the bed, the press of the mattress teasing his covered, caged cock making him desperate. It had been days now since he'd been touched and allowed to come, he itched and craved for that release. He threw every ounce of energy that created into submitting to Danny, feeling how his body responded and being dominated even in his lain out position. Danny's thighs were muscle tight against his shoulders, the grind of his heel against his back. The heaviness of his weight rested on Steve's arms and the presence of his hand kept him firmly in place. Fuck he loved how Danny dominated, how the simple things chained him down in his submission.

"Yes right there baby," Danny encouraged, lifting his hips, cock sliding to the back of his throat and teasing before rolling back. "Fuck all the way, god Steve."

Danny's fingers gripped tighter into his short hair and Steve relaxed himself fully for that moment, taking a breath, swallowing and letting Danny feel his throat ready for him. Kept his eyes tight shut and moaned loud and dirty, ground his aching cock into the sheets in sheer desperation.

"Steven, fuck yes, yes," Danny groaned out, hips stuttering up, up, pushing him down. There was a pause and a satisfied, low groan as Danny came, Steve felt his cock pulse, liquid hitting the back of his throat and he fought the urge to cough, swallowing down, remembering to breathe. Spurt after spurt occurred before Danny's hips collapsed back on the bed and he let out a grunt, fingers easing in his hair.

Steve slowly lifted, swallowing down and catching his breath as Danny's half hard cock slipped from his lips. He breathed hard, gently licking up Danny's shaft, feeling him shiver in sensitvity, making sure he was clean before he paused. Danny moved his legs, planting his feet on the mattress to remove his weight from holding him down, caressing his face lazily with his fingers. Steve moved up a little, folding an arm over his stomach and resting his chin on it.

"Morning," he grinned cheekily, Danny laughed and lay his head back on the pillow, waiting to recover properly before he moved.

~

He waited in his offering position as Danny showered, thoroughly relaxed and settled into his headspace from the morning wake up he'd given his Dom. He listened as the shower turned off, a few minutes later the tap running, Danny brushing his teeth. He blindly followed Danny's movements as he wandered around the room getting dressed, pausing at the dresser to apply deodorant, aftershave and pull on his watch. The creak of the bed as he sat and pulled on shoes and socks.

Finally Danny gave the permission to get up and he glided back into his second offering position, waiting to be collared. But Danny got him to his feet and gave him a quick kiss, pulling him to the desk where their 'bag of tricks' was sat on top of it.

"I'm going down for breakfast," Danny informed him. "I want you to clean what's in there as well as your collar and cuffs. There's a stash of cleaning products in the bottom of the wardrobe remember, I think you'll find everything you need in there. I'll be back in about an hour. If you finish before I come back up then be in your waiting position."

Danny kissed him on the head and left him to the task, making his way downstairs to find Rick at the table reading the paper, finishing his coffee. Kau'i was knelt in his down position beside him.

"Good morning Danny," Rick smiled on seeing him, watching as he poured himself another coffee. "You lost someone?"

"He's upstairs," Danny smirked, setting his cup on the table and going to the sideboard to get himself a bowl of cereal. "It's been an intense few days, thought it would do him good to do something relaxing while still in his submission."

"How is he after yesterday?" Rick asked as he sat down, folding the paper to one side.

"He's good, still riding the high a little I think. I think we both will be remembering how it made us both feel for quite some time," Danny replied.

"Any plans for today?" Rick asked. 

"Nothing yet," Danny shook his head. "I thought an easy night yesterday and a slow morning will give him the break he needs. Who knows what this afternoon will bring."

"And tomorrow," Rick said, leaning forward with a smile. "The big day."

"I know, a year," Danny smiled between spoonfuls. "We'll do gifts and there are a few things I'd like to do with him. But I don't want to make any set plans, I like to see how the mood leads us."

"Best way to play it," Rick agreed with a nod. He picked up a letter from the table and handed it to Danny. It had his and Steve's names written on it and he frowned as he took it. "I know it isn't until tomorrow, probably should have given it to you earlier but I don't think you've made plans for the evening."

Danny opened the letter, pulling out the paper inside. Reservations for two at a rather upscale restaurant he'd heard about but never been too.

"Just a small gift from myself and Kau'i," Rick informed him. "Booking is for eight and order anything you like, it will be charged to my account."

"You didn't have to do this," Danny said shaking his head. "You've already invited us into your home for the weekend."

"We wanted to do something," Rick assured him. "Any way, being cooped up in this place for a long weekend is fun in theory. But remember you're a couple in more ways than just Dom and sub."

"Thank you," Danny said with a grin. "Thank you both."

~

When Danny went back to the room, Steve was still at the desk and he joined him there, putting hands on his shoulders. 

"Thought you would have been finished," he said, looking over the desk at the array of toys and items they'd brought along just in case.

"Just finishing up now," Steve replied quietly, not breaking concentration from cleaning the eyelets of his collar with a cotton tip. "What'd you have for breakfast?"

Danny grinned, standing up and squeezing his shoulders. Steve may not have been at breakfast with him, but he'd still make sure he'd eaten properly. "Had some cereal, fruit, another coffee and you can check with Rick if you don't believe me."

Steve gave a soft snort and sat back, putting the cleaning products back in the tray he'd found them in. "I believe you. Thousands wouldn't."

"If you're quite finished being a cheeky subby," Danny said trying for stern but knowing Steve heard the humour underneath. "Then into your offering position while I look over your efforts."

Steve stood, flashing him a grin before going to the middle of the floor and getting too his knees. Danny had set him the task of cleaning their stuff mainly to keep him busy in a task that still reminded him of his submission but didn't demand much of his energy. But he inspected his work with as strict a look over as always. Steve had done a good job and Danny picked up the collar which had been gently rubbed, the silver buckle and eyelets shining in the sunlight. He went to Steve and walked around his bowed, subservient form.

"We're going to have an easy morning," Danny told him. "You had a demanding day yesterday, you deserve the rest. This afternoon we'll have some more fun. You can sit up."

Steve glided back to his second offering position, chin lifted, eyes lowered. Danny held the collar close to his lips, Steve leaning forward an inch with a kiss of acceptance. Danny let him stand and held out the envelope Rick had given him, explaining the gift.

"We should get them a gift as a thank you," Steve said as he looked at the details. "For this whole weekend."

"Yeah definitely," Danny nodded with a smile.

Steve went to the dresser and propped the envelope against the mirror before he bent down to the second drawer where a few of his clothes were stored, digging around at the back of it and withdrawing a small package. 

"Speaking of gifts, and I know it's not out anniversary until tomorrow but, " he said, flushing slightly as he turned to Danny. "This isn't your main present but I just, I saw it and thought I'd like to try it out - with you."

He thrust the package into Danny's hands and stood back, looking sheepish. Danny frowned, before giving a small laugh at Steve's face as the flush deepend on his cheeks. "O - kay."

He didn't make Steve squirm for long as he unwrapped the gift and once the content inside was revealed he was pleasantly surprised by what he found. It was an 'o' gag and he glanced at Steve who was currently avoiding eye contact. It always amused him that Steve stilll found it slightly embarassing to approach certain aspects of his submission. Considering the stuff they'd done together over the last year, he wasn't sure where Steve's embarassment stemmed from, but it always humbled him that he could share this part of Steve that nobody else got to see.

"This is a pretty big statement from you," Danny said, holding up the gag and smiling at him.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair and nodded sheepishly. "Yeah I know."

"Don't tell me you went to the sex shop all by yourself Steven," Danny teased lightly. He remembered their first time there, Steve had been equally curious and freaked by some of the contents on the shelves.

Steve rolled his eyes at him and gave a sharp nod in reply.

"And you saw this and thought of me?" Danny continued, leaning over to brush his fingers over Steve's jaw.

Steve squirmed again and gave a soft shiver, trying to look Danny in the eye. "I know how much you like using my mouth."

"That's because I know how much you like giving head," Danny agreed with a smile, remembering his morning wake up call from Steve's talented mouth. "I got to admit the idea of putting a gag like this on you has crossed my mind before but I didn't want to push things. So I'm glad you've approached the idea with me yourself."

"I was going to discuss it with you, but I thought it would be nice to give it to you as a gift in a way, sort of let you know I'd be more than happpy to try it out," Steve shrugged with a slight vulnerability that always made Danny smile even more. "It's only a little gift, plus, well, you know I'm not really good at opening up easily when it comes to toys and what we do together. I thought it would be nice to give you something that involves us playing together. You always seem to be the one introducing new toys and stuff."

Danny leaned over to him and kissed him gently, pulling back and rubbing a hand over his jaw. "We'll try it out this afternoon. Thanks babe, I appreciate you going out there, buying this, knowing how it will make us both connect. You realise how much trust you'll be handing over with this right?"

"Do you realise how much trust I hand over to you every day and night Danny?" Steve asked in return, completely open and honest. Danny felt his chest tighten from the admission. "I saw this thing and I knew I needed to get it for us. How it made me feel just the idea of using it, it's been difficult waiting to give it to you. I could have given it to you two weeks ago, but I wanted to wait for a special moment. That's why I waited until now. Like I said, it's only a small gift, though thinking of any decent gift to buy for our anniversary has been hard. Nothing seems to be good enough."

"This relationship, where were are right now," Danny assures him, holding his hand tight. "The things we've done together, what we've explored with each other, it's more than I'd ever have possibly hoped for or imagined for the two of us. I don't think either of us can top that with gifts."

Steve smile, squeezing his hand before giving a small laugh, "Is that your way of telling me you didn't get me a gift?"

Danny laughed and shook his head, "No I did get you something, something special from me as your Dominant. But tomorrow, on our anniversary. Today we're trying out your gift. Maybe I'll even let Rick and Kau'i play while you wear it as well hmmm?"

He watched Steve closely as he spoke, seeing the flash of lust in his eyes at that idea. He was sure Rick wouldn't disagree either and the idea of Steve being used by someone else hadn't been cast aside by Danny just because Steve didn't want anyone else fucking him other than himself. Danny understood and appreciated that gift Steve had given him and would cherish it always. But there were other ways he could and had been watching his subby being played with by the others as had already been proven. He was sure he and Rick could come up with an appropriate scene in order to fully utilise the new gag.

He wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him close, kissing him gently. He pulled back, hands on the belt of leather around his waist. "I think we'll take this off you today as well. You've been a very good boy these last few days, I want to reward you. This afternoon, while you're wearing my new gift."


	9. Chapter 9

They had lunch as they'd been having supper the last few days, with Kau'i and Steve knelt beside them. Danny was growing used to having Steve kneel by him as he ate and liked that Steve seemed to be getting used to being fed. As they ate he explained to Rick that Steve had given him a new toy to play with and that he'd like to try it out with them altogether. Steve felt his cheeks flushing again as he listened to their conversation, wondering what the two would come up with as play to test out the new gag.

"Well why not, after we've eaten, we go to the playroom and see what we can come up with to put it to good use?" Rick suggested, before he ordered Kau'i to sit up so he could eat.

Soon after Danny ordered Steve up also and Steve tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks as he ate dutifully every mouthful Danny offered him. Danny caught his eye and smiled at his anticipation, making Steve flush a little more. When they were finished the Dom's didn't move straight away, to allow the food to settle. Then they moved proceedings upstairs to Rick's private playroom.

Rick pulled Kau'i to a corner and made him stand there, nose to the wall. He left him and with a silent look of permission to Danny, led Steve to the corner opposite Kau'i and stood him there in similar fashion. Steve could only listen and try to decipher the murmured words of the two Dom's plotting and hearing aparatus being moved about.

Finally, after what felt like waiting for ever and his hold on his patience was beginning to wear down, he heard Danny call him from his corner. Both Dom's were standing in the middle of the room by the a-frame. He'd been expecting something more elaborate he supposed as he approached, though what exactly he couldn't put his finger on. Still, he went to Danny, curious what his plans were to use him that night.

Danny took his arm and stood him between the metal frame before ordering him to his knees. He settled onto his knees and waited for what was to come next. Danny settled onto his haunches in front of him, with a metal, solid and circular collar in his hands.

"I'm going to put this collar on you," Danny explained carefully. "It will be looser than yours and will rest with some give over the one you're wearing. These chains attach to the frame."

He held up a long thin metal chain attached to one side of the collar. On the other side was another similar chain.

"It's a way to secure you and help you into your headspace for playing with your new toy," Danny continued. He always explained everything out to Steve, he found it helped them both embrace play and connect better. "And it's safer than connecting chains direct to your collar. You happy to wear it?"

"Yes Sir," Steve agreed in understanding. It always came to safety first, pleasure second whenever they played.

Danny smiled and wrapped the collar around his neck, he heard it click shut at the back and Danny proceeded to stretch a length of chain from his left to the frame, hooking it in place. Rick attached the other side.

"You're not going to be able to speak once the gag is on," Danny pointed out the obvious. "And you're hands are going to be bound to each side of the frame also, so we're using the bell pull as a safety measure okay?"

"Yes Sir, I understand," Steve confirmed, looking to where Danny pointed out the thin line that led to the bell that would sound if he wanted to end things.

Danny attached his cuffs and had him stretch his arms either side of him, where they were attached with small chains connections already attached to the frame. Danny led the bell pull through an 'o' ring near his hand that he could easily snag if needed and had him test it out. Steve pulled it easily enough and both Danny and Rick looked happy to continue.

"Anything you need to ask or say before I put this on you?" Danny asked, holding the gag up in his hand.

"No Sir," Steve said, looking up at him. "Apart from I'm looking forward to this experience."

Danny smiled and leaned down to kiss him, fingers stroking trhough his hair. He pulled back a little and whispered, "Me too baby," in reply. "I want this to be good, but I want it to be safe. Remember that."

He leaned back and lifted the gag to Steve's lips. "Open wide."

The gag was wide Steve found. It was a strage sensation, different to other gags he'd worn. Cock gags filled his mouth completely and were his favourite to wear, especially when being fucked. Ball gags were fun but didn't fill his mouth completely so they didn't feel as satisfying. On occasion Danny had gagged him with his ties which Steve found a huge turn on, especially when Danny had taken to wearing the tie the next day. Like a permanent reminder of what they got up to in the privacy of home. But this gag was entirely different. It's stretched open his mouth and lips wide but left a complete feeling of emptiness. 

If he tried he could make sounds but his mouth was completely immobile. He wondered what it looked like to Danny, this permanently accessible hole for him to fill. Steve was surprised at how deep it spiralled him into his heaspace, being this exposed and prepared for his Dom's use with such a small peice of equipment. He felt his entire body beginning to surrender to the fact, as well as become excited at how Danny would use him. If Danny kept the gag on him indefinitely, it meant potentially he would be used numerous times, as Danny used him and recovered, used him again and recovered. Never mind the fact Rick was playing with them also, perhaps even Kau'i.

Steve found he had to focus on the present, not get caught up in what the scene held for him as Danny secured the gag at the back of his head and drew back to look at him closely. 

"Feel okay?" he aske, brushing a thumb down the side of Steve's cheek between where the gags straps stretched away from his mouth and lay against his skin.

Steve tried to speak for a moment, trying to deal with the strange feeling of being gagged but having nothing in his mouth to gag his speech, before he nodded instead.

Danny smiled and ran his hands down from his face over his neck to hs chest, where his fingers went to work teasing and rubbing his nipples.

"Looks hot babe," Danny said after taking in the new look. "Can't wait to try it out, maybe more than once or twice today the way I'm feeling."

Steve couldn't count the endless possibilities this new gag presented and squirmed as Danny's fingers twisted and rubbed at his nipples, making them sensitive. He made a choked sound and closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of his Dom. Rick had left them alone, but he could hear movement behind them and hushed tones as Rick spoke with Kau'i. He concentrated on the feel of fingers twisting into a nipple, how the rush of pain skittered through the rest of his chest making his skin prickle.

He felt Danny lean in, mouth pressing at his forehead just above his right eye, fingers and hands still touching, a firm but soothing touch.

"I want to blindfold you," Danny whispered, before trailing his lips over his eye to the bridge of his nose. "I want you on the edge. I want you guessing and wondering and curious. I want you focused on nothing but what might happen to you when I decide it can and will."

Fingers settled under his chin and pushed up, lifting his head and Steve didn't resist as Danny guided him. He found it weird to breathe the way his mouth was paralysed by the gag, had to find and settle into a rhythm to compensate the strangeness.

"Open your eyes, look at me," Danny ordered and he obeyed, finding Danny staring at him hard. "I'm going to use this pretty little mouth first."

His fingers roved over Steve's lips, dragging over the skin, thumb massaging against his jaw. Steve shivered and let out a gasp, eager for what would happen.

"Then I'm going to blindfold you," Danny continued. "And I'm going to play with your body. Maybe, if you're very good, I'll get you off. Then I'm going to let Rick use this mouth and maybe he'll let Kau'i too. And if you do a really good job baby, if you're a good boy and you do it right, then I'll use your mouth again. Give you a real good work out, that's what you want isn't it? Want to be made to feel like the cocksucker you are."

Steve made a choked noise, Danny's words and the way he said it sending him deeper into his headspace. He'd long since stopped denying he loved cock, loved sucking cock. He loved the feeling of getting on his knees and having Danny hold his head steady as he bucked his hips, sliding his cock home. There was something so primal about being used that way and he loved the taste and the way it made him hard and desperate just sucking on dick. Only this was taking it to another level, this way he couldn't even suck or use his mouth as he usually would. With his mouth caught up in the device, he couldn't move his lips or jaw, yeah he could probably get his tongue in on the action but that was all.

Danny smiled and leaned in, kissing the side of his face again, before he stood up, hands unbuckling his belt and jeans he wore. Steve couldn't help but watch with an eager eye, the perfect position for the view. Danny was already hard, Steve didn't doubt he was probably turned on as soon as he'd opened the gag never mind planning this scene. Getting him prepared was as much a turn on for Danny as playing with him, Steve knew. Part of getting into his Dominant headspace, the power and control that gave him.

It was the kind of moment he'd usually lick his lips and feel the hunger of need to get his mouth around his Dom. Instead he could feel his mouth salivating but couldn't fully swallow on the sensation, which was weird in itself. The gag was a completely forgein and new type of experience and he gave himself over to what it would do for him. He got an eyeful of Danny jacking himself off lazily, pulling at his chains and giving a frustrated sigh because he wanted to touch but he couldn't.

Danny gave a soft laugh of amusement at his predicament, spiralling him further into his subission and Steve gazed up at him with pleading eyes. Danny smiled and rested a hand in his hair.

"Ready for me?" He asked and Steve could only blink in reply as fingers twisted into his hair to hold him steady and Danny guided himself in.

Steve could feel the touch of cock against his lips but couldn't close his lips around the familiarity. He gave a grunt and a choked moan as Danny went steadily, pushing further and further in with little resistance. His mouth watered more, the feel of thick shaft heavy on his tongue which he tried to massage upwards but it was so strange, unable to follow his natural instincts in sucking cock. And Danny kept easing forward, making him strain in his chains and he grunted again in surprise. Like this he had no control over how slow or easy the entry was, Danny simply using him. He closed his eyes and embraced the moment, and felt Danny ease back again, head held steady, mouth completely under his control.

"Steve, I told you to look at me baby," Danny said sternly, tightening his fingers to get his attention. "Later you'll have the oppurtunity to focus on how this makes you feel. But right now I want you focused on me. I want to see your eyes."

He found it a struggle to open his eyes and look up. It was difficult, dealing with this new experience, with how he had to adjust to having his mouth so accessible merely through a bit of leather and an 'o' ring. He wanted to concentrate on that, on how he breathed different, on how it felt different. Not a normal blow job he was used to giving, but it spiralled him into his subspace quicker than other times Danny used his mouth. He felt like he was on the tip of a precipice where he clung to the last of his own control. It wasn't strange to hear Danny say he owned him or conform to his control as he did in scenes, but this was the closest he'd really felt to feeling completely beyond control of what happened to him. He couldn't do anything but trust Danny guiding his head, holding his face steady as he moved his hips back and forth.

He focused upwards, feeling moans awkwardly choking up his throat and past his stuffed mouth. He wanted nothing more than to close his lips around Danny and really suck him off, instead Danny had found a steady rhythm moving his hips back and forth, cock sliding in and out, not too far, the ring creating enough squeeze to make it feel real good.

Danny was staring down at him with a deep intensity, eyes roving over his face and form. How his dick dissappeared into his well parted lips held securely wide for his use. How his shoulders rolled as he eased out the ache and tension, fingers gripping onto the chains that held him to hold himself steady in his position. Steve felt him move his hand, reaching down with the other to hold either side of his head now. He instinctively knew to brace himself for more.

He groaned as Danny tilted his head back a little, holding him still and pushing further in. Steve felt the hitch in his throat as his breath caught at the move and tried to swallow it down, concentrated on controlling his breathing. Danny was pushing him, but slowly, compensating for the fact this was new to the both of them, giving him time to adjust. But determined to use his mouth the way he knew he could, the way he knew he enjoyed.

"Yeah baby, just like that," Danny whispered, pushing in again and holding a moment, at that awkward point that had Steve's eyes itching before he pulled back. Steve was readying himself for the moment Danny would slide in deep and just hold, let him revel in the feel of cock stuffing his mouth fully. "Good boy."

He let the encouragement wash over him, the slight touch of the bell cord teased his finger tips and yes, there was a danger to this, but it was mesmersing. Watching Danny lose himself to this but still in control, enough control to know how much he could take without hurting him or putting him in danger. It was fascinating, to see Danny work under that, taking his pleasures and enjoying his dominance whilst still working under the responsbilities that position held.

Steve concentrated on relaxing his body, giving in to everything, the welcome feel of Danny's hands curled around his face. The piston of his hips, cock working his mouth. He'd been nervous about using this gag, giving over that much control, but it felt amazing, his own cock hard and leaking in response. He tried to moan out satisfaction of his desire and it reverberated up his throat, vibrating around Danny's cock making Danny jerk his hips harder. He stared down at him, mouth curled into a smile, fingers tensing a little more as he relayed his enjoyment. Danny took it as a good sign, thumb brushing over his cheekbone in warning, fingers gripping tight and Steve sucked in a breath through his nose as Danny pushed in again and held.

Steve felt his eyes water as his throat hitched on a breath, his spread lips touching the base of Danny's groin. Over their time together they'd become practised at this and he knew to keep him self relaxed and in the zone. Danny pulled back and he let out some breath, breathing back indeep through his nose and feeling his eyes water as Danny pushed forward again. Danny grunted his enjoyment, holding himself there and giving a hitch of his hips teasingly.

He did it a third and a fourth time, before Steve lungs began to burn, each time leaving him little chance to catch his breath as deeply. The adrenaline rush pumped through his body and he moaned and groaned his way through it, all the while Danny's eyes burning into his with raw desire. He could read Danny's body language now, he didn't need to say anything to convey he was enjoying every minute of using him like this. He could see it in his face he was close, the way his hips hitched forward to delve into the warm, wet hold of his mouth. Cock tickling and teasing the back of his throat, choking and cloying.

Danny groaned out a fuck, biting down on his lower lips, clenching his jaw and his fingers took a vice like grip around his head. Steve held himself ready for it, for that burst of taste and the trembling, pulsing feel of his Danny's cock in his mouth, emptying down his throat. Danny pulled back and thrusted forward, working his cock in and out with a sudden urgency, burying deep when his orgasm hit him. Steve grunted and spluttered a little, feeling burst after burst of liquid hitting the back of his throat and emptying down it. He didn't panic or struggle though, having learned it was the worst way to deal with the situation. He stayed calm, didn't fight for breath and eased his body's natural reaction to recoil into submission to Danny's will.

Danny pulled back an inch or two enough to give him some relief, but his hips still rocked as his balls emptied and he came down from the sudden high orgasm gave him. Steve watched everything with wide eyes, the way Danny's head had thrown back when he came, his eyes tight closed, mouth slack as he got lost in the moment. He gazed up at him glassy eyed, vision slightly blurred from watering eyes due to the constriction of his throat and keeping control of his breath. But he didn't once close them or stop watching, after all, Danny had ordered him to keep his eyes open.

"Ah fuck, fuck babe," Danny sighed out with deep satisfaction. He eased back, cock still semi hard as he pulled free completely. 

It was Steve's natural urge to close his lips and swallow down on the lingering salty taste of come but he couldn't, lips still caught up in their vice. It was frustrating and left him feeling vulnerable in a way he'd not felt before after giving head. He settled down on his haunches, feeling an ache in his shoulders from his position and realised he'd not relaxed his entire body as much as he thought he had been, holding himself up for Danny's use. He was glad of the chains helping keep him upright and felt the cold metal of the collar pressing against his clavicle.

Danny got to a knee before him, cradling his head and looking him over with a keen eye, as always checking to see he was okay physically. Steve gazed solidly back at him, feeling like he was floating and Danny smiled, rubbing a thumb against the side of his mouth which was beginning to ache in it's stretched position, saliva and traces of come pooling at the edges.

"That was so fucking good pet," Danny told him, rubbing his thumb gently over his lips before it slipped inside and settled just inside his mouth. Danny leaned forward and rested his forehead against his and Steve could feel the heat from his skin against his own. They sat like that for a few minutes as they both caught their breath and evaluated the situation in their own headspace. Danny sat back and looked him over again with a smile. "Did you enjoy that? Was it good for you?"

Steve wanted eagerly say "Yes Sir," to both questions but instead all he could do was nod and make an approving noise in his throat. Danny gave a small laugh and pressed a kiss to his forehead, pleased so far with how things were going.

"Then you're okay to continue?" He checked, making sure to watch his reactions carefully.

Steve nodded again, wondering if Danny would follow through on his previous suggestions.

"Good boy," Danny smiled, looking over behind his shoulder and giving a small nod. "We're going to re-position you first. Then continue the fun okay?"

Steve found it slightly frustrating that all he could do was nod but he did so and Danny untied his wrists and the chains that held the collar to the frame., but he didn't remove the collar as he stood up and pulled Steve to his feet. Steve felt a little light headed and leaned against him as Danny slid an arm around his waist and turned him, leading him over to the far wall where Rick was stood, Kau'i crouched at his feet.

There was a bench like contraption beside Rick and Danny walked him over to it. Rick reached out to him with a smile and helped move him to one end of the bench, motioning to it with his hands. It was like a work out bench, one long board to rest against with two smaller ones set up either side, only it had several straps attached to it also. Rick told him to kneel on the smaller ones and lay his torso on the broader, higher one. He did so, finding it was comforable somewhat, the leather was cushioned and he lay his entire torso over the upper bench, though it wasn't too long. Lying on it the length went from stomach to clavicle. It was broad, meaning his knees stretched wide either side, braced on the small benches and laying down he instantly felt everything was exposed; his ass and cock were accessible as well as his face.

He settled against it as relaxed as he could getting a feel for the position as a hand ran through his hair. "We're going to tie you up now baby." Danny informed him.He felt straps begin to bind around his body. Over his waist, several over his back, two criss-crossed over his shoulders to underarms Behind his knees, over his calves, his ankles. Rick came into view on his left, pulling at his wrist to pull his arm downwards and he attached a cord from an 'o' ring on the floor to his wrist cuff with little give. On his other side Danny did the same to his left. He felt a pull of the collar as both men took up the chains attached to it, reaching under the bench and clipping off the ends to hidden rings underneath. The pull of the collar wasn't tight and he found he could manouvere his neck plenty despite it being tied.

Rick tapped his shoulder to get his attention, running his hand down to where his cuff was fastened, looping a pull cord through the 'o' ring and against his fingertips.

"Safety measure same as before," Rick smiled and looking up at him with questioning eyes to make sure he understood. Steve gave a nod, grateful of the warning and grunted out a thanks. He'd not been bound like this before and he accustomed his body to the feel. The straps were tight around his body and he felt fully pinned, unable to move much, especially his lower half. He just hoped Danny would fuck him like this, it would be perfect, being so vulnerable and so effectively tied up.

"Let's take a break," Danny said, petting his hair. "I need a few minutes to recover before we continue. You okay keeping this on?"

He ran fingers along the straps of the gag and Steve gave a nod to assure him he wanted to keep wearing it.

"Good," Danny smiled, stroking his face. "I'm going to keep asking. I like your mouth accessible like this, and I like that your jaw aches after we play, making sure you rememebr how I've used you. But any pain or if it gets too much I want you to be honest okay babe? I can still use your mouth without it."

Steve nodded mutely again and Danny smiled, kissing his temple before standing, Rick by his side.

"It seems a shame to have his mouth so ready for cock and having nothing filling it," Rick lamented with a sly grin. "Perhaps while we get ready to play with him again, my boy can keep his mouth full."

Danny smiled and ruffled Steve's hair in a petting manner, "Perfect idea."

"Kau'i, come here," Rick ordered and Steve caught sight of Kau'i crawling to Rick's position, just to the right of him. "Stand up."

Kau'i stood obediently and Rick moved him over to stand before Steve, before he put a hand in his pocket and withdrew a cock ring. He quickly placed in on Kau'i, stroking him slowly as he held him, making Kau'i gasp and squirm in response.

"Keep Steve's mouth full as we take a break," Rick ordered as he got Kau'i hard. "No fucking his mouth, no getting off, just stand there. Understand?"

"Yes Sir," Kau'i replied, cock growing and thickening in Rick's hold. Rick moved him forward, reaching down his his free hand to get a handful fo Steve's hair and lift his head, guding Kau'i's cock to his awaiting hole. Kau'i shuffled forward minutely and Steve felt his cock sliding in gracefully, resting heavily on his tongue. Rick let go of the both of them, moving around Kau'i and giving him a squeeze around the waist. 

"Good boy, widen your stance. Good. Put your hands behind your head," Rick said, waiting until Kau'i obeyed. He stood back and pulled at Kau'i's hands so he could link the two small clasps of Kau'i's wrist cuffs together behind his neck. "We'll be right over there. You think something is wrong or if you need us, safeword all right? Steve, remember the cord."

The two Dom's moved away from the scene, leaving their subs to await them when they were ready to continue playing. It always did good to pause and let everyone assess what was happening and how they felt about the current scene. Danny pulled off his shirt and settled on the sofa, pants still undone as he relaxed back with a grin at the sight accross the room. Fuck Steve looked good, like some sort of sacrifice awaiting it's fate. He was going to fuck him, that was for certain. Rick joined him on the sofa, sitting back, legs stretched out before him, stretching his arms out either side and settling them on the back of the couch.

"Fuck they are delicious like that," Rick said in a low husky tone. He grinned and turned to look at Danny who seemed mesmerised by the sight. "I'm guessing that gag will be getting used a hell of a lot from now on."

"Fucking right," Danny chuckled. "At least I think it will. He looked like he was enjoying himself, sounded like it and he didn't need to use the safety."

"Looked good from where I was standing," Rick agreed. "I'd say you were onto a good thing. He's deep in his headspace right now, you too, be aware of that later tonight after we're done here."

"Yeah I will," Danny nodded with a smile. He'd learned over the years playing the Dominant role that the after care was important. Steve usually didn't float for more than a few hours, but he had a feeling today may be different. He looked over at the two subs in thought. "I really want to blindfold him, but he's dealing with quite a lot right now, maybe it would be too much. Especially as I was going ask you two to join in the fun."

"Well, remember you have the safety measure in place," Rick reminded him with a smile and nod of understanding. "I think we can both read him well enough to understand the signs if he becomes distressed or uncertain. But it's your call Danny. You know his limits and how much you can throw at him all at one time. I'd be careful how much you ask him to affirm from here on in, he's floating deep which usually means a submissive will agree to anything. Learn to know when to make the decision yourself."

Danny gave a small nod again and smiled at the sight of Steve wrapped up in bondage. They didn't go all out for the bondage side of the scene, but there were times like this when it fitted with the intensity of their play. He knew he didn't need to bind Steve completely to have him stay in place, Steve put as much effort and enthusiasm into positions Danny ordered him to hold as he did everything else, so there were times Danny didn't use rope to tie him up. Steve had said himself, sometimes bondage merely helped him embrace his submissive side on a purely mental level.

But having him in such a vulnerable, exposed state turned Danny on and he already felt the tingling, twisting sensation of another hard on. He was going to fuck Steve while he was tied to the bench and what he wanted was Steve sucking on Rick's cock as he did that. Rick was right though, Steve would be dealing with quite a lot. The new gag, the bondage, being fucked and fed dick. In a perfect fantasy setting maybe he would have had Kau'i positioned under the bench where Steve's cock was exposed and sucking on it also, but he knew that would be pushing it. There was only so much he'd expect his subby to take in one play time and he wasn't ready for that much intensity all at the same time. One thing Danny was certain of was he'd fuck an orgasm out of him. That he promised himself and his sub, even if Steve didn't know it yet.

"Everything okay?" Rick asked, watching him as he thought over how he'd like to continue.

"I just want it to be good for him," Danny replied genuinely. "Sometimes doing too much can make all the difference."

Rick smiled and reached out, putting a hand on his thigh and squeezing softly. "You're a good Dominant Danny. He trusts you and you trust yourself which is important, that you know your own limits. Don't overthink this or you won't enjoy it like you should."

Danny put his hand over Rick's and squeezed his fingers gratefully, swallowing down and looking him in the eye. It was time to move things along, it wouldn't do to let Steve wait much longer or he'd start coming out of his headspace and grow bored with proceedings. There was only so much patience he could demand.

"I want you to fuck his mouth as I fuck him," Danny said firmly. "I'm going to put the blindfold on him but I trust you to know if you need to take it off to reassure him. He usually likes being blindfolded, but I'm throwing a lot into the mix here, so I can't say for certain he'll cope like he usually does. But I'd like to test his limits."

"Okay," Rick nodded in understanding. "You ready to go again?"

Rick rubbed his hand along Danny's inseam as he asked and Danny huffed out a laugh, pushing at his pants to removed them completely, already half mast again. "Oh I will be. Maybe Kau can help get me fully prepped while you occupy Steve."

He put his pants to one side, standing up and going to the side of the room where an open cabinet full of cubby holes was situated. He picked up a black silk blindfold and turned towards Steve and Kau. Rick was by Kau, unfastening his hands and holding his wrists as he lowered them, rubbing them gently and kissing his shoulder gently as he moved him back, away from Steve.

Rick had Kau kneel by the bench Steve was bound too as Danny bent down to look at Steve and check him over. He ran a hand through his hair and cupped his neck with a smile, Steve looking back at him, a little glassy eyed.

"How we doing?" Danny asked, petting him softly. "Are you okay? Any pain here?"

He lifted his other hand and rubbed against Steve's jaw as he asked, Steve made a small noise in the back of his throat and shook his head in response. 

"Good okay, well then we'll continue," Danny assured him. "Want to play with you somemore before we're done. I want Rick to join us too. You're going to feed on his dick while I enjoy your body."

Steve made another noise, a low moan and Danny smiled at the definite eagerness in his subs eyes. 

"Yeah you like the sound of that don't you," Danny laughed before he raised the blindfold to show Steve. "I'm going to blindfold you now. Shake your head if you don't want it."

Steve didn't but Danny made sure to look him over closely. Steve was floating and definitely in his submissive zone, but he wasn't completely out of it and he always responded well to being blindfolded.

"Okay listen to me baby," Danny said, making sure he had Steve's full attention. "Rick's and me are going to be right here with you. Remember the safety measure, the cord is just there and you need to pull that for anything, be it because it's too much, because you're in pain or because you're not sure or comfortable with what's going on you pull it okay? I want you to enjoy this."

Steve made a noise in his throat that sounded like a gargled 'yes Sir' and Danny took long enough to assure himself Steve was completely on board and understood what he was saying.

"All right," he said eventually, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Steve's forehead, lingering a few moments like that. "I love you so much, you look so hot like this baby. Gonna be so good."

He pulled back and lifted the blindfold, placing it over Steve's eyes and tying it securely with a bow at the back, easily pulled and released if Rick felt the need. He stood up, stroking the back of Steve's neck gently and nodding to Rick who stood nearby watching. He moved around Steve, hand trailing down his spine to his waist as Rick took up position standing in front of Steve's head. Rick reached down, fingers easing into Steve hair and curling into it, pulling up until Steve raised his head and he could guide his cock into his wide open mouth.

Danny went to Kau, but before he got him to suck on his cock a little to make him harder, he crouched low beside him in thought. Kau looked at him with a smile and Danny put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to be pushing Steve here," Danny said quietly, so Steve couldn't overhear. "I like to push him, love to fuck him, love to see him submitting his body like this. But I also like him comforted and taken care of. So I was thinking maybe, while me and Rick work on him you could do something for me. Just touch him, he likes that, stroke his skin, pet him, soft little touches, you know what I mean?"

Kau smiled warmly and nodded firmly, completely understanding what Danny was saying. He enjoyed that himself, especially in intense scenes. Sometimes all you needed was a comforting touch to help you not spiral into a freak out.

"I understand, yes Sir," Kau'i replied softly.

Danny smiled, giving his shoulder a squeeze. He was grateful he knew a Dominant like Rick because of his knowledge of the lifestyle, he looked on him like a mentor. But he also appreciated Kau'i's experience also. He may be a little younger than them all, but he'd been exploring his submission much longer than Steve and had as much advice and knowledge to give as his Dominant partner. He understood, from a submissives point of view, what a submissive needed to help keep them calm and in their comfort zone.

"But first, maybe you could help me out," Danny laughed with a wink, before standing up. Kau'i smiled, looking up at him and lifting up on his knees, hands on Danny's hips. He leaned in, tongue skimming over Danny's hardening length as beside them, Rick eased his cock slowly in and out of Steve's mouth getting him used to the feel.

Danny let Kau'i bring him to full hardness with his talented tongue before pulling away and getting him to his feet. He kissed him quickly before moving over to Steve, taking a bottle of lube from a shelf nearby and pouring some onto his fingers. He looked Steve over, searching for any sign of tension, but Steve was completely pliant and at ease in his bondage. Danny moved behind him, putting a hand on the small of his back to let him know he was there and reaching down to run his fingers along the crack of Steve's ass. He stroked for a little while, letting Steve get used to the knowledge he was going to be fucked, looking over him to see Rick just gently thrusting, not too deep, taking his time and watching his movements.

Kau'i got to his feet and retrieved a bottle of oil, rubbing some into his palms before he moved near Rick, rubbing a hand over Steve's skin between the bondage ropes that stretched over his back. Danny hadn't been sure how exactly this was going to go, he usually went with instinct and whatever the atmosphere presented. He thought it may have been primal and rough, but this was entirely different, sensual and slow. He eased a finger into his sub, giving Steve time to adjust and relax, rubbing circles into the small of his back as he did so.

He watched as Rick reached out with his free hand not cradling Steve's head to pull Kau'i closer with a loving smile, Kau'i not resisting as he was pulled in for a slow, gentle kiss. Kau'i leaned into it, one arm around Rick's neck as his other hand gentled over Steve's shoulder and rested there. Danny sometimes wished they recorded seassions like this, because he wanted Steve to see what he saw in scenes like this, everyone completely in their own zones as they enjoyed one another. Rick and his sub, Danny enjoying his. 

Feeling no resistance from Steve he eased in another finger, twisting and scissoring though Steve needed little prep. He'd been wearing his belt until that morning, had been plugged and fucked plenty the last few days. But Danny wanted this to be pure enjoyment and took no risks of hurting his partner just because he wasn't patient enough.

He palmed some lube and rubbed it over his cock, jerking off a little before lining up behind Steve. He rested and squeezed his hands on his hips to warn him, guiding his cock to Steve's hole and pushing forward. Rick stilled, giving Steve time to adjust and breath as Danny entered him, releasing Kau'i who moved along Steve's body, fingers gently sliding over his spine between bondage straps. Steve tensed and relaxed, Danny taking it slow, easing back and forth and feeling the muscles submitting to his entry.

Kau'i's fingers skimmed down over his spine, over his ass then down, following the bend of his thighs and legs where they knelt on the small side benches. He smiled at Danny, watching him with eager, greedy eyes as Danny bottomed out and gave a huff of breath at the connection to his lover. He knew he was being precautious, afraid at any moment Steve would snap and pull the cord to end this. But the bell didn't sound and Rick began to move again, long even thrusts to occupy Steve's mouth, gurgled moans and groans sounding from Steve's throat.

Steve felt like he was floating. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but not this. Nothing like this. His jaw was beginning to ache in the permanent wide 'o' created by the gag, mouth full of cock again which just turned him on more. His own cock was throbbing now, hanging under him just at the end of the bench he was lain over and bound too. He couldn't stop the moans and groans sounding from deep within him as he felt Danny spearing into him from behind, slow and gentle thrusts that drove him wild with desperation. He didn't want it to end, but he also needed more. Only what more was there? Hands caressed him everywhere, Rick's held his head steady, a tight hold in his hair and the other stroked his jaw. Danny's familiar hold of his hips as he thrusted in and out, completely grounding him. He didn't need the bondage, he'd have held still just to feel Danny fucking him the way he was. Wouldn't have moved an inch.

Other hands roved over his skin, Kau'i's he guessed. They ran over his warm body, touching everywhere that was bare. His neck, back, legs, shoulders, arms. It was a comforting touch that made him float all the more. He was drifting and there was a small reminder in the back of his head that he'd been told to concentrate more this weekend on his focus, only he couldn't focus on any one thing right now. But something assured him it was all right this one time to let himself go.

He slurped and tried to swallow down, tongue pressing up against the cock filling his mouth and he knew he could definitely get used to this gag. He loved the helplessness it created as his mouth was fucked. That he didn't need to work at it, just let go and be used and still create satisfaction for the person using his mouth. He was lost in darkness, the familiar soft feel of silk over his eyes, but he had his eyes closed anyway, liked to have that sense taken away from him the most. This way he could float and enjoy and lose himself completely to the moment.

He wasn't sure how long he just floated in that softness, completely lost to it and fully enjoying it. Completely relaxed and submitting every cell of his being to his Dominant. He let out a pleasurable groan, choking around cock as Danny's fingers dug deeper into his hips and his cock thrusted a little harder and an angle. Danny did it again and he tensed, shuddered and let the jolt of pleasure shudder through him.

He felt the fingers grip into his hair tighter, felt cock sliding deeper into his mouth and he tried to relax his throat and control his breathing, groan muffled by cock as Danny hit that spot again, over and over. He felt his body try to recoil, held down by the straps, hands trailing over his limbs to soothe and calm him. Fuck it felt so so good. He was glad of the bondage, thought maybe he'd combust if they didn't hold him together. Another jolt and his cock throbbed, leaking and bobbing freely and fuck he'd be crying out, begging if it weren't for the cock stuffing his mouth and gag trapping his jaw wide open.

Danny stopped merely aiming for that spot with sharp thrusts and instead began moving faster, having worked his hole open. Steve didn't even try to stop his moans now, uncaring how they sounded escaping past thick engorged cock. He writhed and squirmed with little success and despite the bondage he knew he was going to shatter into a million peices. He was going to come and he knew it would be all right despite not being verbally told he could. The way Danny was fucking him now, there was nothing that could reign in his passion and need now, too far gone to stop the inevitable pulsing of his pleasure. So he just let go, fully trusting Danny to give this to him. To make this experience utter pleasure.

Rick stilled again, cock still in his mouth, deeper this time than before when he stopped, but not deep enough to cut off his breathing. He still sucked heavy breaths through his nose, still moaned and yelled incoherently, listening to Danny's own moans and groans of apprecition of his body. He could feel it, the pleasure pooling and getting ready and he let out short, sharp moans with each thrust Danny made into his body until it was just too much to take.

Danny listened to him, encouraging him with words as he fucked him to orgasm, felt him straining against his bonds as his body overloaded and suddenly tensed. A low, desperate moan fought it's way out of his throat and Danny felt him pulse and shudder as he came. He watched as Rick pulled his cock free with a smile, reaching down to untie the blindfold, taking his cock in hand as he held Steve's head up. Danny felt himself pulled on by the momentum of the adrenaline rush of watching Steve come and Rick jacking off right in front of his face.

The sounds Steve made as well as Rick all pushed him to his own oblivion, the feel of Steve's muscles pulsating around his cock pushed him over. Danny thrusted quicker, burying deep as he felt his cock throb, giving quick, small thrusts as he emptied into his lover. Through blurred vision he watched Rick throw his head back, hand jerking fast before coming, white spurts hitting off Steve's face and dripping over Rick's hand.

Danny pulled back, body pulsing with the bliss, leaning over Steve and pressing a kiss to the small of his back. He rested there for a moment, feeling the heat from Steve's skin against his cheek. He felt movement beside him, Kau'i the only one still somewhat composed, sporting a hard on from having witnessed the event but still with all his faculties. He gave Danny a smile, patting his shoulder but only to get him to stand again so he could begin undoing Steve's bonds. Danny glanced up, seeing Rick equally not quite with it but fumbling to remove the gag off Steve.

Danny got with the program, helping undo Steve's bonds, moving around him to crouch by where he rested his head to look at him closely.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, rubbing a hand over Steve's mouth where Steve moved his jaw a little to relieve the ache.

"Yeah, just," Steve began, looking exhausted. He shifted back along the bench again so he could rest his head on his arms as he lifted them up and curled them under him. "-fuck, that was-."

He trailed off, closing his eyes and Danny smiled, giving a shake of his head. If Steve were allowed he'd probably crash out right there, but he'd be all aches and pains later.

"Hey, don't go to sleep on me just yet," Danny told him. "Let me get you comfortable in our bed first. Then you can sleep all you like. Come on, get up."

Steve seemed reluctant but Danny pushed at him until he sat up with a groan, giving his back a stretch before standing on shaky legs. He gave Rick and Kau'i a look but zoned off, leaning against Danny and putting an arm around him for support.

"I should -," Danny started, looking at Rick.

"Go," Rick smiled with a nod and wave of his hand in complete understanding. "Enjoy the rest of your evening. Oh and don't forget this."

He held out the 'o' gag to Danny who smiled and took it off the, saying goodnight before heading Steve out of the room to their bedroom. Steve lay down on his stomach, utterly blissed out and exhausted from the session. Danny poured out a glass of water and rubbed a hand over his shoulder. "Here, drink some of this first."

Steve rolled onto his side and took the glass, fingers slightly shaky so Danny helped him hold it steady. Danny looked him over, giving a small laugh and shaking his head.

"S'matter?" Steve asked ina slurred voice, rubbing a hand against his jaw which felt sticky.

"You got this?" Danny asked, making sure Steve held the glass secure before he went to the bathroom and got a cloth. He went back to him and grinned, lying beside him and rubbing it against his cheek and forhead to wipe away the remants of Rick's come. "I know you don't mind facials but I like you clean afterwards."

Steve didn't really respond, taking another sip of water before holding it out to Danny who took it and set it on the side cabinet with the cloth. He turned back to Steve with concern and rubbed his arm. "You okay?"

Steve rolled closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, head on his chest and sighing heavily.

"Yeah, just need this," Steve said quietly.

Danny didn't say anything, wrapping his arms around him and holding him. Steve got this like sometimes, clingy and feeling vulnerable, especially after being taken down deep. He was floating in his headspace and needed the comfort.

"Just rest babe," Danny assured him, rubbing his back gently. "I got you."


	10. Chapter 10

Danny jerked awake from a blissful twenty minute nap, Steve still curled into him after the evenings events. Danny shifted, holding him, reaching out and taking a sip of water himself and leaning back against the headrest with a satisfied sigh. The scene had gone better than he'd planned, different to what he'd envisioned, but all the more satisfying because of it. He was learning to go with his instinct rather than specify each moment and follow a plan of action. Depending on the scene it was neccessary to have a plan, but he was glad to have been able to take Steve deep and enjoy the connection together. And it had all developed merely from Steve introducing a new toy for them to experience.

He glanced at the gag where he'd lain it on the bedside cabinet. It was definitely one they'd be using more often considering Steve's reaction to wearing it. Using him that way had been liberating in a way, the freedom it gave the both of them to explore their roles. He looked down and lifted a hand to stroke Steve's cheek, remembering how the straps had stretched over his skin to hold the gag in place.

Steve looked peaceful and relaxed and Danny was glad of it. The weeks often flew past with little reprieve of the stress of cases, they snatched moments together to play around and relieve the tension and stress but weekends like this were few and far between. He was glad they'd arranged it, especially for such a special occasion. He honestly hadn't thought the relationship would become so intense in the lifestyle. 

They weren't 24/7 or anywhere near it, nor did they want that, but still, more and more he found they slipped into their roles, like a natural instinct, behind closed doors. It didn't bother him, it was just part of their dynamic now. At times it was something as simple as Steve sitting at his feet as they relaxed on an evening, head on his thigh, he never ordered him there, Steve simply did it willingly when he was in the mood. Steve would get a look in his face or tone in his voice that conveyed he didn't want to be in control there and then. That he needed Danny to be just a little firmer or throw a few simple few orders his way to let him enjoy the freedom of his headspace for an hour or two. And Danny had determined to keep it simple, to convey that the relationship didn't just exist for a sexual encounter at the end.

He felt Steve stir beside him and held him tight as Steve began waking up, ensuring he knew he was safe, sometimes he woke disorientated and still a little out of it after a heavy session. He held him until Steve tugged back and lifted his head to look at him, a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey," he slurred sleepily, giving a small yawn.

"Hi," Danny said brightly with a grin. Thoroughly fucked was a good look on his partner. Chased all the stress and troubles he had right away and left him eased and soothed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fucked," Steve replied after a long pause of thought. He let out a chuckle and groaned, pressing his forehead against Danny's chest. "I sleep long?"

"Not really," Danny told him, reaching out for the glass and holding it for him. "Here, drink some more water."

Steve didn't resist, taking the glass and taking a long drag from it, smacking his lips as Danny took it back. Danny placed it down and rubbed his back gently as Steve sat up, stretching out his limbs.

"You should rest a little more," Danny warned him. "Lie down, get comfortable."

"You going somewhere?" Steve asked, turning to him with a frown and Danny could see slight concern in his eyes. He shook his head, he had nowhere to be but right there. He smiled and sat up himself, giving Steve a soft push. 

"No pet," he said, leaning over to kiss him gently. "I'm just looking after you."

Steve smiled and lay down against the thick pillows with a sigh. Danny rolled onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow, resting a palm on Steve's stomach.

"That was a good scene," Danny said, rubbing his hand against Steve gently. "Did you enjoy it?"

Steve stared up at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought before he focused on him intently. "Wearing that gag, that was intense Danny."

"Looked good on you," Danny smiled, leaning in to press a kiss against the side of Steve's mouth. "Felt good too, fucking your mouth while you wore it."

He felt Steve give a sharp intake of breath and sat back to see him staring off again, remembering no doubt how it had felt. "Did it feel good for you?"

"Yeah," Steve said, swallowing down. Hard. "Yes Sir."

"You want to wear it again for me?" Danny asked with a smile, seeing how Steve's eyes were blown, still floating in his submission.

Steve swallowed hard again, giving a grunt and gazing at him, nodding hard. "Yes Sir."

"Shhh baby," Danny soothed, rubbing his hand up over his stomach to his chest. "Later okay, after you've rested. Tonight maybe, I promise. You like me using you like that don't you?"

He liked to encourage Steve to talk about their experiences. Steve didn't always open up easily, Danny had found taking his time and being patient worked best. He'd never force Steve to talk about how he felt.

"You know I like sucking on your cock," Steve smiled and Danny laughed knowingly, not saying anything. "But the feel of that gag, it was different to giving head. Being powerless to suck or work my mouth like I usually would but still feeling your cock there. The way I had to submit and relax and just go with it, felt completely different to giving you head. Not that I don't want that to stop, but I liked the way it made me embrace submission quicker. The thought of being like that and having other people using my mouth that way, I know it was only Rick but just the idea of being that accessible really sent me deep Danny."

"That a good thing?" Danny asked in thought, "Being sent into your submission so quickly?"

"Yeah in a way," Steve nodded, lifting a hand to rest over Danny's where it lay on his chest. "I mean it's just a mental thing, the idea of people using me that way. It's like sometimes just what you say, the way you say it can send me deep. And it isn't like you're going to follow through with every idea of what you want to do to me, but the mental picture still turns me on."

Steve frowned and gazed at him. "Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense, I get what you're saying," Danny assured him. "As long as you're happy with how you felt wearing it and being played with while wearing it, it's all good babe. What about when I tied you to the bench? I wasn't sure it wasn't a little too much too fast."

"I know we don't go too deep into the bondage side of things," Steve replied with a shrug. "It really isn't for us, but I enjoyed the bench. The position, being that exposed and that vulnerable. I think at first I was a little nervous being that bound and restrained, but then, I dunno, it made me feel safe you know. Like I could let myself go and feel everything, lose myself it what was happening. I thought maybe like that you may have been rougher and it would have been just as good. But it felt so good, I completely zoned out and lost myself to the sensation, it was gentle and perfect and felt amazing."

"It did feel amazing," Danny smiled, kissing him again. "Sometimes I wish you could see yourself when I use you like that, how good you look bound up and just giving in to everything being done to you. You have no idea how good it looked watching Rick use your mouth, or Kau'i just touching you everywhere. I wanted him to do that to make you feel comforted and safe as well as to have him involved."

"It felt good, so many hands touching me," Steve smiled, eyes glazing a little with the memories. "It was like being cared for by three people, not just you, it was overwhelming feeling that much comfort and care. And so so good."

"Good, I wanted you to feel safe and content," Danny told him, lying down beside him. "I knew I was pushing you, I like to push you and your limits. It's part of my role to do that. But I never want you to feel unsafe or alone when I test or push you like that."

"I felt nothing but love," Steve said, rolling onto his side and putting a hand on his waist. He smiled and gave a small laugh. "I never thought a year ago, that this was the kind of relationship I wanted or was missing in my life. And even now I'm still figuring out the submissive side of me. But I'm glad I'm discovering it with you. I'd not have any of this without you."

"I know, I feel the same way," Danny smiled, rubbing Steve's shoulder gently. "It's weird you know. I've always identified as a Dom, when I sought this kind of relationship. But when I came to Hawaii, I barely explored this side to me. When I met you, I never dreamed we'd end up where we are. I knew there was a mutual attraction, but I didn't know if we'd ever act on it and even if we had I didn't even imagine that we'd end up in this kind of lifestyle relationship. I honestly wouldn't ever have imagined you as a submissive. Yet when you're submitting to me, in small ways or grander ways, it's like how could I have missed seeing it in you? You're just so good like that, I love you embracing it like you do."

"That's because I've got a good Dominant guiding me," Steve smiled, squeezing his waist. "I'd never have dared explored this side of me without you, _Sir_."

"And I'd never have been able to explore this side of me or figure out what kind of Dominant I can be without you Steve," Danny replied. "I love you. As my partner, my lover and my submissive."

"I love you too," Steve said, offering up his lips for a kiss as Danny moved closer, whispering out _'Sir, Danny, Master'_ before Danny closed his mouth over his, sealing their declarations of love with a kiss.

~

Rick pulled Kau'i towards their bed, hands entwined tightly and Kau'i, as always, followed without resistance. At the foot of the bed, Rick turned to him with a smile, pulling him close, mouths connecting and bodies curling into one anothers. Kau'i fitted against him perfectly, sliding arms around his shoulders and relaxing into the kiss. Rick pulled back and smiled again, nuzzling his mouth along Kau'i's jaw before he sat down on the mattress, hands settling on Kau's waist.

"Things have been so good this weekend baby," Rick sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Kau'i's tight, toned stomach. "You've been so perfect."

Kau'i didn't move, just settled his hands into his hair and rubbed his fingers against his scalp soothingly.

"Yeah it has been," Kau'i agreed in a light, easy going tone. He looked down at his Dom, the way Rick leaned into him. It wasn't always about Rick throwing around his dominance with orders and taking control. Sometimes he liked to take things slow and easy, showing his appreciation for the gift he saw Kau'i's submission to be. "And thank you Sir."

Rick lifted his head to look up at him with a broad smile, sliding his hands further around his waist and squeezing his palms against his ass.

"You did good today," Rick continued, leaning back as he thought back on what had occurred in the play room. "You helped set the tone perfectly for Danny and Steve."

Kau'i smiled and gave a small dismissive shrug, "I just did what Danny asked me to do."

"Yeah but he asked you to do that because he knew how it would make Steve feel, he knew you could identify with that," Rick pointed out to him. "It isn't just about the sex, the fucking - it's about connecting mentally and emotionally. Setting the atmosphere of the scene is just as important as the follow through of whatever encounter you're trying to create."

Kau'i gave a small laugh and stroked fingers down the side of his face teasingly. "What's with the deep thinking?"

Rick laughed himself, giving a grimace and pulling him close again. "Oh you know me baby. Analysing when I should be enjoying the after glow," he replied, licking against Kau'i's hipbone. "And thinking of how to show you how pleased I am with you for tonight."

Kau'i's fingers slid into his hair again, gently stroking. "Oh really?"

"Mmhmm," Rick replied, mouth moving further down, from Kau'i's hip to groin.

Rick didn't often go down on him, preferring other methods to get him off. So when he did give him head, Kau'i enjoyed it all the more and as he felt Rick's mouth closing over his engorged cock he put his head back and hummed in apprectiation.

"Fuck, you're that pleased huh," he said with an exhale of breath, giving a small laugh. He felt Rick suck him deep before pulling off his length with a dirty 'pop' and a huff of breath stuttering over his erection.

"Oh very, very pleased," Rick assured him. "You can come when you're ready baby."

With that relayed permission he slid his mouth back over Kau'i's length before waiting for a reply and began moving back and forth. Kau knew he wouldn't last long, he'd been hard since Rick had jacked him off and put his cock in Steve's mouth in the playroom. And Rick was too talented and knew just exactly the kind of pressure and how to push his buttons for him to resist and make it last. He reached down and put both hands on Rick's shoulders, curling down and gasping as Rick worked his cock, the expert as usual at getting him worked up and out of control of his own body. It felt so good, delicious and perfect and he smiled and rode the waves of enjoyment of connecting like this. No bondage or orders or toys. Just his Dom holding him steady and swallowing him down.

"Fuck, oh fuck Rick, Sir," Kau'i said shakily, feeling his body begin to respond, giving a small laugh at the utter pleasure Rick urged to rear up within him. "Oh my god, god, fuck yes, Master yes."

He didn't hold back as his orgasm blew, the pleasure taking over and rolling through him in waves. He felt his knees and legs shaking weakly, it had been a long productive evening and this end used up the last of his energies. He leaned on Rick before he collapsed, feeling him milk his dick dry before moving back and he keep moving back until Kau'i lost his balance and ended up on top of him on the bed.

"Fuck," Kau'i whispered with a shudder, sensitive dick rubbing against Rick's thigh, Rick's arms holding him.

He felt Rick tremble under him and lifted his face to see him smiling, eyes dancing in enjoyment.

"I love you so fucking much baby," Rick laughed out.

"Love you more," Kau'i replied, sitting up and looking at him with a grin.

"Impossible," Rick replied.

"It's true," Kau'i laughed. "I do."

"Nope," Rick said simply shaking his head.

"I do," Kau'i insisted, grinning and poking a finger into Rick's side. Rick squirmed and trieto grab the offending digit but Kau'i wriggled out of his hold and poked again. "Admit it, I love you more."

Rick laughed out as Kau'i tickled him, wrestling with him lightly as Kau'i clambered up to settle his thighs either side of his hips as he sat up.

"I admit nothing," Rick retorted.

"I'll make you say it," Kau'i teased, knowing just the right places to tickle and get Rick laughing.

"You're being a very naughty subby right now," Rick tried for stern but it fell flat. They were both enjoying the high of the evening, this was play time in an entirely different way.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do, spank me?" Kau'i laughed, before leaning over him, hands settling into the covers either side of his shoulders. "Say it."

"Say what, that I'm going to spank you later for being a very, very naughty boy?" Rick teased, hands rubbing over Kau'i's ass like they were prepping him for a spanking.

"No, that I love you more," Kau'i smiled, leaning down to brush his mouth against his.

"If I admit to that," Rick grinned, pulling him closer for a kiss. "I'll expect you to prove it."

"Every day of my life," Kau'i promised.

"Which will make me love you harder," Rick replied as Kau'i lifted up again.

"That a promise?" Kau'i asked him, looking him in the eye.

"More than," Rick assured him.

Kau'i laughed gently and relaxed against him, head burrowing into the curve of Rick's shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Steve woke the next day to an empty bed. He rolled onto his side with a frown, looking at the clock. He'd slept later than usual, it was a little after eight. He glanced at the en suite but the door was ajar and no noise came from it. Danny rarely woke before he did and had obviously went down for breakfast without him. Steve smiled to himself, wonders never ceased sometimes with Danny. He lay back, legs tangled in the sheet as he thought about the day, a year together as a couple. Lovers, Dominant and submissive. When they'd first started out he'd been curious but nervous about submission and what it meant for him. He'd been cautious and at times embarrassed with certain acts of submission, yet now, a year on, so much had changed. But there was still so much to learn and explore together also.

He sat up, not wanting to waste the day; he used the toilet, showered thoroughly and gave himself a wet shave before toweling himself dry. Tidying up after himself, he went back into the bedroom, straightening out the sheets and tidying in there also before contemplating going downstairs for breakfast or waiting for Danny to come back. It was a special day and he went to the spot in the middle of the room, getting to his knees. He wanted it to start memorably and how better than for Danny to find him waiting patiently for his return.

Steve didn't have to wait long, though he didn't notice the time, he'd learned early on that impatience wasn't rewarded. Channeling his impatience into better use of his energy and thoughts was a good way to settle into his submission. The door opened and he heard Danny enter, along with the clinking of china and glass. The door clicked shut and the sounds travelled over the room.

"Good Morning babe," Danny said cheerfully. Steve was in his waiting position and caught sight of Danny's feet as he walked by him.

There was a pause of silence before Danny came back over to him, crouching down, lifting his face as his hands cupped around his cheeks, kissing him tenderly.

"Happy Anniversary," Danny grinned as he pulled back. Steve smiled back, leaning towards him for a kiss which Danny gladly bestowed.

"Happy Anniversary Danny," Steve replied and Danny stood up, holding out his hand.

"Stand up, c'mon, I brought up breakfast for us both," Danny said, pulling him to his feet.

Steve smiled, spying a large tray laden with food, a decanter of coffee and two glasses of fresh orange.

"Someone was up early for once," Steve teased as Danny picked up the tray and motioned with his head towards the balcony.

"Wanted to do something special," Danny grinned as Steve opened the double doors. It was a gorgeous morning, already warm, a clear cloudless sky overhead and beautiful view of forest giving way to beach and ocean beyond. He set the tray down and together they lay out the plates and cups on the small glass table next to the lounge chairs. "Just the two of us."

"Thank you," Steve said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Danny put an arm around him and gave a soft squeeze.

"You're welcome," he said, sitting down on one of the large lounge chairs, one of a comfortable pair with thick, cushioned seats and back rests. They were nice to sit in or curl up on, the wide seats making them incredibly cosy. He looked up at Steve with a smile, "You want to sit with me or by me?"

Steve appreciated being given the option and motioned to the ground by Danny's chair. "By you."

Danny reached over to the other lounge chair and plucked a large cushion from it, setting it down on the ground first.

"Whatever you're comfortable with babe," Danny assured him and Steve settled beside him, kneeling on the cushion, arm folded on Danny's thigh as he leaned against him. "You want coffee?"

"Juice is fine thanks," Steve replied, Danny handed him a glass. He was surprised Danny had managed to get up, shower and leave to fetch breakfast without waking him, but the last few days had tired him out in a good way. "What time did you get up?"

"Little after seven," Danny laughed, smothering a warm croissant with butter and jam. He sliced it into pieces and popped some into his mouth before picking up some more and feeding Steve a peice. "It has been known for me to be up early on occasion you know?"

"A very rare occasion," Steve said after a moments chewing, the pastry was light and airy, the butter and jam sweet and tasty. Divine. "And usually only when we get called to a crime scene."

"I'm not that bad," Danny rolled his eyes but he smiled good humouredly. He ate another peice of the croissant and fed Steve another piece, pulling a bowl of sliced fruit closer also. "Anyway, you can talk - you never sleep past six thirty usually. Think this weekend has done some good, you finally sleeping in later."

He offered Steve some melon and munched on a slice of pineapple himself.

"You've exhausted me," Steve lamented with a laugh, lying his head down with a sigh on Danny's thigh.

"And you've enjoyed every minute of it," Danny retorted, laughing himsel, making himself a coffee and sitting back for a moment. He brushed his hands through Steve's hair and petted him as they sat in companiable silence for a minute or two.

"This is nice," Steve said quietly, wishing they could begin every morning so easily and relaxed.

"I could get used to it," Danny agreed, sipping on his coffee. "We should do this more often. Take a weekend off, spend this kind of time together."

"Definitely," Steve agreed with a small nod.

"I think we'll definitely eat together like this more often," Danny told him. "You've always resisted this before but you've been so good this weekend babe. I think you've gotten past the discomfort of it which is good, you pushing past some of your boundaries."

"Yeah?" Steve said, moving to sit up and look at Danny with a soft flush. "Actually I think that would be nice."

"You thought about why you're so comfortable being like this now when you were reluctant before?" Danny asked, reaching over to pick at the last of the croissant, a peice for the both of them. Steve accepted the peice and chewed thoughtfully, giving a small shrug. 

"I don't know," he said after swallowing and taking a sip of his orange, setting the glass on the ground again beside him. "It was something we were working on anyway, maybe this weekend being more intense in what we do together helped break through that barrier I had up, feeling uncomfortable and weird about you feeding me."

"I never did it to make you feel uncomfortable," Danny told him and Steve nodded with an assuring smile.

"I know," Steve replied. "It just always made me feel weird. It was tough finding my headspace, frustrating I guess feeling that way and finding my submission within that. It doesn't bother me now. I think if we stopped doing this, that frustration and weird feeling would come back again."

"You know it isn't to control _what_ you eat right?" Danny asked him, offering him some pineapple. As Steve chewed he continued. "It's just a different way for us to connect, as a Dom and sub. Like we are now. I mean, you could make yourself whatever you wanted and ask me to feed you even, if that ever was an issue for you."

"No it wasn't ever that," Steve replied, sitting up again and shaking his head. "I guess it was more to do with the fact that it felt like, spoon feeding I guess; like I was being treated like a kid. I know that wasn't the intention, but getting that thought out of my head was the problem. I'm glad you forced the subject on occasion though, you know when to push and when to lay off."

"I should have maybe asked more about why you were so reluctant though," Danny said, brushing his cheek. "You're right, I know when to push and when to give you time and space. But I also need to remember to talk things through there and then. You know I don't like to push you on that, but maybe I shouldn't be so cautious in making you open up to me sometimes."

"You always say it's a learning process. It's only been a year Danny, we've still lots to explore and discover together," Steve smiled, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Can I have some more fruit?"

Danny grinned, reaching over for the bowl and picking it up. "Sure babe," he replied, taking out some grapefruit, one of Steve's favourites. He held the piece to his lips and Steve's tongue snaked out to lick the juice from his fingertips, before he swallowed and chewed.

"We have plans today?" Steve asked, shifting round to settle on his knees as Danny held up a peice of orange to him.

"I've a few ideas," Danny told him, not giving anything away. "I've a special gift for you. I'll give it to you after breakfast. Was there anything particular you wanted to do today?"

"Wouldn't mind trying out the new gag again," Steve said with a small flush, not reaching Danny's eyes and delving down to suck another peice of grapefruit into his mouth as Danny held it in the air momentarily.

"Maybe we'll do that first after breakfast," Danny said after a pause, swallowing down hard. "Then I'll give you your gift from me."

Steve glanced up at him with a eager, wanting look in his eyes. Danny smiled, setting the bowl aside and picking up his coffee, cock stirring in his pants. Steve settled down again, finishing off his orange juice and resting against him. They ate a little more but the mood was set now, morning appetites satisfied, Danny set his empty cup down and gave Steve a soft push.

"Go get the gag and lube," he said as he piled the dishes back onto the tray. 

Steve stood and left quickly, getting the gag and lube from the bedside cabinet and going back outside. Danny had moved, the cushion between his feet which he'd planted wide, knees apart. He knelt down between his legs without having to be told and handed Danny the gag and lube.

"Anything you want to say before I put this on?" Danny asked, cautious as always.

Steve shook his head, palms resting on Danny's thighs. "No Sir."

"Okay, hand signals okay as you won't be in bondage," Danny told him. "Yeah?"

"Yes Sir," Steve agreed. It was a system they'd developed over the months, for the times when he couldn't communicate because of a gag but didn't have to use the bell system to stop things. He simply had to hold up one palm to slow things down, both hands to stop altogether. He usually only used it to slow things down.

"Open up," Danny said, leaning in and setting the gag in place. Steve felt himself going hard just from how the gag made his mouth stretch wider. Danny fastened it securely and sat back, opening his pants before grabbing the lube and taking Steve's left hand. "You're going to prep my cock and prep your ass; then I'm going to fuck you up against the balcony while your wearing that gag. I know you've got a kink about fucking outside, this may be the closest we can get to that in the daytime without getting arrested."

He smirked and could see the eager smile in Steve's eyes at the idea. Rick's mansion was a large private estate so unless someone was using a long lens camera or binoculars, there'd be no-one to see and hear them save for people already in the house who might be in the extensive gardens He smeared a generous amount of lube onto two of Steve's fingers and watched him reach back, searching blindly for his goal.

"Nice and easy babe, stop if you're too sensitive," Danny said, stroking fingers down the side of his face. It had been a heavy weekend of sex for Steve so he knew he'd be sensitive. He watched as Steve leaned over him, cheeks flushed, small soft moan escaping his throat as his pushed fingers inside himelf. Danny took himself in hand, slowly jacking himself off as he watched, Steve's free hand planted on his thigh, holding on tight. Steve groaned again, eyes sliding down to where Danny jerked his hand smoothly up and down. "Yeah I know what you want."

Danny slid his free hand into Steve's hair, cupping the back of his head and guiding him down, holding his cock until he felt the connection to Steve's held open jaws. Steve was making soft grunting noises now, still spearing himself with his his fingers. Danny sat back and sighed, laying his head back as he pushed Steve head further down, feeling the head of his cock slide against the soft pallette of his mouth. He hummed in enjoyment, holding Steve still and steady like that and listening to the gentle escaping breaths and gasps, felt the movements of Steve's body as he continued moving his fingers.

The warmth of the sun soaked into his body, he was shirtless, just wearing his pants and going barefoot. Steve's talented mouth and body made him warmer, eager. A year ago he'd never dreamed they'd be at this point, their relationship had reached levels beyond his expectations or hopes. Steve had come a long way in exploring his submission and Danny had enjoyed and been humbled by walking that journey by his side, as his lover and his Dominant. So much had changed, so many rules had adjusted, so many depths reached and barriers broken through. And there was so much more to be explored. He couldn't imagine having this kind of Dominant and submissive relationship with anyone else, it hadn't ever been like this before with anyone.

Danny looked down over his lovers bent form, Steve unmoving save for his arm and fingers, holding steady, working gracefully with a back and forth action. Danny framed his head with his hands, beginning to lift his face up and down and Steve let himself be guided. Danny planted his feet firmly, raising his hips every time he drew Steve down, driving deeper, knowing how much it would turn his lover on but keeping it gentle and tender. He followed Steve's methodical rhythm as he speared and prepped himself and Danny felt himself growing harder, firmer, turned on even more so by the idea of burying into his lover soon.

When Steve began to squirm he smiled, teasing him a little more with his cock, knowing it was getting harder for Steve to control himself. He wasn't wearing his cage now, Danny had removed the belt fully the night before. But Steve understood not to come unless given permission these days, or face the consequences. Danny carefully pulled him off his cock, letting it spring free from his trapped jaw and slide down his chin, slick with spit before bobbing free.

"You prepped good?" Danny asked, lifting Steve's face to look at him, feeling Steve nod between his hands. He stroked his cheek, feeling the tension of his jaws held open and smiled. "Good boy, go stand over by the balcony."

Steve pulled his hand free and got to his feet, turning away and approaching the balcony, standing and leaning on it with his hands. Danny stood, pants resting on his hips as he poured lube into his palm and gave himself a few solild jerks, eyeing the beautiful sculpted ass of his lover. He went to Steve, resting his hand on his hips and pulling him back. 

"Move back a little, open up," He coaxed gently, giving Steve's ankle a soft nudge making him spread wider. "Bend down further."

Steve complied, planting his feet wider, ass pushed out towards him, lowering onto his elbows. Danny ran his fingers down the crack of his ass, fingering his hole gently to ensure he was prepped but Steve knew to do a good job. With an eager smile Danny lined his cock up, hand on Steve's hip, the other sliding to rest in the middle of his back. Slowly and carefully he pushed in, rocking back and forth and feeling Steve let out a breath, giving a soft, whimpering moan from the back of his throat. Danny loved the new gag, how it stole away Steve's words but the sounds it created instead were beautiful, got his dick hard and leaking.

He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath of his own. He pushed in until he felt Steve's ass cheeks pressing against his hips, heard Steve's choked gasp. Danny held still, the sun heating their bodies, a gentle breeze cooling them down. He felt Steve shift ever so slightly, rocking on the balls of his feet and moaning again. Sensitive, but perfect, so submissive, giving him this. Danny opened his eyes and looked over his body, Steve's head hung low, almost touching his folded arms as he rocked again, as if his knees were going to give out.

"Okay babe?" Danny asked, waiting for Steve to lift his head ever so slightly and incline his head, giving an affirmative noise that sounded like a slurred 'yes Sir'.

Danny slid his hands to his hips and tightened his grip as he began to pull out. "Good boy, lock those knees, want you holding still."

Steve grunted and shifted, Danny feeling the tension in his thighs as he obeyed. He tightened his fingers further to get a good grip, pulling back until only the tip was held within Steve's hole. He pushed in with a long, hard glide, Steve's upper body arching as he gave a loud groan. Danny gave a hum of satisfaction, settling balls deep before he slid back again just as easily. He pushed in once more, Steve sounding beautiful with his choking, inaudible desperate moans.

"You feel so good baby," Danny gasped out, picking up the pace. They'd went slow and easy the day before, but now the mood was different. Danny planned on showing and proving his Dominance to his subby every moment he had on their anniversary. "Such a good boy, love fucking you pet."

Danny glanced out at the scenic view beyond them, it was damn near perfection, such an open wide space, he wanted the world to see them right now. All eyes on his partner, this strong willed, opinionated, passionate, soldier who gave himself so beautifully in submission. It fed into Danny's dominance, knowing how powerful and proud his partner was, how Steve could let that go for whatever reason and trust him enough to look after him as he explored this part of himself. Nobody would believe that the decorated Navy SEAL who fought and worked everyday of his life to keep scum off the streets and save lives also shrugged off that shroud almost everyday now when they were alone. That he got to his knees willingly, followed simple orders, lived by simple rules, hadn't masturbated or orgasmed the last six months without being given express permission; lay over his knee for spankings, endured punishments, wore a collar and nothing else around his home.

Danny moaned and shouted out his pride, let the Dominance cloak him and encompass them both. Listened to his pet as he held himself steady, gurgling, grunting sounds of pleasure and desperation encouraging him to take more enjoyment of his body. His hips pistioned back and forth now, a fast fuck fuelled with his desires and love of the man offering himself fully to him. His orgasm built with blinding intensity, there in the open space it was just him and Steve, as much as he wanted thousands of witnesses he loved that this was their own private secret, this connection and giving to one another. His Dominance let Steve bask in his submission and in that moment they were both riding the highs of their headspaces.

Danny could feel the tension, like a rubber band pulled too taut and about to snap back into shape. His fingers were brusingly tight now, pulling Steve's hips back to meet his with every thrust forward. He wanted to bury so deep into him, felt the desprate, clawing need deep in his belly. He was gasping out now, 'I love you's and 'Steven', 'fuck pet', each word and sound echoing back to him with Steve's own sounds of pleasure. The band snapped and he pushed in hard, held there before his hips stuttered quickly, three, four times, balls suddenly emptying like a punch, cock throbbing over and over.

"Ah fuck, fuck Steve," Danny groaned out softly, hands loosening a little but still holding on. He was still half hard, easing out with a gentle back and forth lazily, Steve humming sensitively. When he finally pulled free some of his cream eeked out of Steve's ass and dripped down his skin like a tiny milky stream. Danny moved closer, sliding his arms up Steve's back and leaning against him, chest pressed against his strong, slender frame. Steve was sweaty from the fuck, breathing hard, humming and grunting quietly. Danny took a few moments to get his own breath back, sliding his arms around him and hugging him tight, riding his bliss with a smile. "Shit babe that was fantastic. You're amaxing pet."

He pressed his mouth to Steve's skin, licking and kissing gently, taking his time before he stood up, fastening this pants and tugging at Steve to stand up properly. He pulled him around and back into the bedroom, Steve's cock was hard and leaking, desperately seeking some touch as it bobbed openly in the air. Danny sat him down on the bed and removed the gag, stroking along his jaw as he carefully closed his mouth.

"Move back and lie down," Danny said, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth before pushing him back. "Stay quiet."

Steve pressed his lips together and pulled himself into the middle of the bed, laying back against the pillows. Danny stood over him and let his eyes rove over his body, greedily soaking in every inch of him as Steve lay with a desperate, begging expression on his face. Before Danny could climb onto the bed, there was a soft tap at the door. He turned away and heard rather than saw Steve's groan of disappointment. Danny went to the door, opening it a crack to see who was knocking, finding Kau'i in the hall beyond.

Kau'i gave him a smile and small shrug. "Sorry if I'm disturbing you, but Rick asked me to come and see if you wanted your breakfast tray removing. I knocked before but I think you were busy."

Danny grinned, seeing the cheeky, amused look in Kau'i's eyes. He pulled the door open, motioning into the room with his hand. 

"Sure, it's on the balcony," Danny told him. Kau'i crossed the room and Danny waited patiently, eyeing Steve whose cock hadn't waned any, lying engorged and leaking pre-come onto his stomach.

Kau'i appeared after a minute or two gathering the dishes and crossed the room again, giving Danny a knowing look at Steve's predicament. 

"Sorry for interrupting," he apologised as Danny held the door open for him. Danny patted him on the shoulder gently. 

"You didn't," Danny assured him, giving him a sly wink. "And thanks."

He closed the door, turning back to his pet as Steve gazed over to him hopefully. Danny swallowed down and licked his lips, going back to the bed. He leaned over Steve, hands either side of his hips and looked up his body. Steve was watching him intently, eyes blown and fulled with desire and desperation.

"You're going to lie still and quiet for me," Danny told him, voice steady and in control. "Let me play for ten more minutes. If you're a good boy and behave yourself, then I'll let you come. Understand baby?"

Ten minutes wouldn't usually be difficult for Steve to tolerate being toyed with. Over their year they'd worked together with edging and Steve's record was a little over thirty minutes, his average twenty to twenty five minutes. But he didn't usually begin at this point and it took a lot of self control and him being in the right place mentally to concentrate on being toyed with for that amount of time. This was the kind of toying Danny really enjoyed, pushing his partners limits. It would be a long ten minutes for his submissive but he looked intently at Steve and watched him nod his head jerkily in response.

Steve lay back and Danny gave him a moment to settle himself, he widened his legs a little further, lay his hands calmly on the sheets and took in a few breaths to relax. Danny eyed the clock by the bed, before smiling and bending down, teasing his tongue along the engorged head of his partners cock with the softest of touches. He could sense the tension in Steve's body as he began, holding himself still, swallowing down on a groan.

Danny massaged his tongue against the head further, tang of come bursting over his taste buds as he licked. Steve's cock twitched from the merciless teasing, the only part Steve couldn't hold still. Danny lifted a hand and took hold of the shaft, straightening Steve's cock upright so he could suckle the head between his lips. Gently, ever so softly, feeling the vibration of Steve's body as he fought off the urge to buck or squirm. Such a good man to endure this ceaseless tortue, Danny knew just how much Steve could endure, had high expectations of his abilities. Poor, desperate, silently begging subby. Danny looked him over again, smiled once more and dipped down, taking him into his mouth, Steve wasn't the only person who gave good head in the relationship, though he got more practice. 

The minutes ticked slowly by, though time probably stood still for Steve. Danny devoured his cock thoroughly, then moved down and worked his tightening balls with his tongue. Steve was tight all over now, still as a statue, breathing heavy, desperate, Danny was stretching the rubber band for him now. Danny glanced at the clock, eight minutes had passed. Such a good, obedient, beautiful act of submission from his boy. He suckled on the head again and a soft sob escaped Steve's throat he simply couldn't hold in, despite his obedience. He tensed even further after that, but Danny rested a hand on his stomach and petted him, silently forgiving as he hummed, lips vibrating around his shaft.

One minute thirty, a minute - Danny pulled off at the thirty second mark, took him in hand and firmly jerked up and down.

"Nearly there baby," Danny promised, leaning back to get a good view of the fireworks. He didn't have to say anymore for Steve to be ready for his release. Danny let the last minute mark pass and moved his hand faster. "Now Steve, come baby."

His words were like the opening of the floodgates, Steve's body shifted from tense to squirming, jerking, hips rising up and he let out a strangled, desperate yell. Danny stroked once, twice before cum began shooting, thick strings spurting over Steve's belly. Steve was incoherent, his sounds providing his pleasure and gratefulness. Danny held and stroked him until the last drop oozed down over his fingers. Steve's fingers grasped onto his shoulders as he reached out for him.

"Here, come here," Steve said, blindly and breathless, unable to focus. Danny clamoured up the bed, Steve's arm sliding around him and pulling him tight. Danny slid a leg between Steve's, rested heavy against him, anchoring him and holding him tight as Steve buried his face into his neck. Body trembling and rocking in aftershocks.

Danny smiled and just held him, Steve got like that sometimes, clingy and needing to be anchored as he drifted in submissions. He'd told Danny that sometimes the intensity of a scene left him feeling shattered apart and vulnerable. Danny didn't mind, it was his job to take care of him afterwards. They took care of one another. Danny held and petted him, silly, soft sounds and gentle whispers to soothe and calm his submissive, letting Steve drift.

It was a good way to begin their anniversary, letting Steve dive deep into his submission. Eventually Steve stopped holding on so tightly, shifting to rest against the pillows. Danny moved to his side, still touching him but letting him rest, smoothing a hand down over the plains of his ab tight stomach.

"Still with me babe?" Danny said with a smile, nuzzling his cheek.

"Mhmm," Steve replied with his eyes closed. "Just - I'm gonna - yeah -. Gimme a minute."

Danny laughed gently, kissing his cheek and reclining back. "Take all the time you need, we've nowhere to be."


	12. Chapter 12

They spent a lazy morning in their bedroom enjoying each others company. When Steve had recovered somewhat from his quick spiral into his headspace, Danny pulled him back into the shower with him and they washed each other down gently with soft, easy going touches and caresses. They dried off and sat out on the balcony letting the sun dry any remnants of damp on them. Danny returned into the bedroom to pull on fresh clothes, returning with a neatly wrapped present in his hand, a small, thin oblong shape.

"This is your gift from me," he said with a smile, sitting on the edge of Steve's lounger where he lay resting.

He held out the package nervously and waited for Steve to take it. Steve looked up at him with searching eyes as he accepted it. He paused a moment to look at it, giving Danny a final glance before he unwrapped it. Peeling away the paper revealed a long thin box and Steve opened the lid, finding a silver link chain necklace inside, not too thin, not to heavy. In the centre was a flat id panel, an inch or so in length, with 'Mine - D.Williams' etched into it in a cursive scrawl.

Steve took in the inscription before looking up at Danny again, as he reached out and ran a hand over his cheek with a soft smile.

"It's not for you to wear all of the time," Danny explained. "It's more for special occasions and times when you want to wear a collar outside of the house. This way we can be discreet about it and you can still be in your headspace. The inscription lies on the inside, so nobody will know but you and me what it represents."

Steve smiled, looking down and running his fingers over the metal gently. "It's beautiful Danny, Sir, really, I wasn't expecting, I never even thought -," Steve paused and took a breath before looking up at him. "I love it Danny, thank you."

Danny ran his hand down to Steve's neck and grinned. "Shall we try it on? Like I said, you won't wear it all the time, but today you can wear it instead of your other collar if you’d like."

"Yeah, please," Steve replied, handing the box out to him. Danny picked out the necklace and leaned over to put it on him but Steve reached up and pushed his hands aside gently. "No, wait."

Steve swung his legs off the lounger and moved to his knees in front of him, bowed over, shifting a little to settle into a perfect presentation pose, waiting to be collared by his Master. Danny gave an appreciative smile at the gesture and didn't order him up right away. Steve was already in a good place mentally that day, but seeing him in his positions was always enjoyable. Danny reached down and smoothed his hand over Steve's back to the curve of his ass and back up to his neck. Straight, tight, as close to perfect as he could get. He had Steve practice all his positions once a month over and over again to ensure he presented perfectly. They also had some core rules now which Steve had to recite to him word for word. A copy of them was kept in their toy cupboard at home and they reviewed them every few months to add or detract from them and discuss their meaning and what they represented. If he failed to present a position correctly he was made to start over and begin the hour of positions again. If he failed to recite the rules correctly he was spanked, put in the corner then made to copy the particular rule out a hundred times.

"Sit up babe," Danny said gently, watching Steve raise up in a fluid motion, settling into his collaring pose. Danny lifted the collar to Steve's lips, letting him kiss the collar being gifted to him before fastening it around his neck. It wasn't too snug, the id panel lying on the hollow of his throat. It was different, less evident of it's purpose that Steve's black leather but it looked just as beautiful on him. Danny leaned down further, putting a hand behind Steve's head and pressing a kiss to his mouth. "Looks beautiful."

He pulled back, seeing a proud look in Steve's eyes, feeling him shift slightly before casting him a hopeful look. Danny smiled knowingly and sat back, waving his hand towards the room. "Go on, go take a look."

Steve grinned, getting to his feet, pressing another kiss to Danny's mouth before he dissappeared into the bedroom to look in the dresser mirror. He preened a moment, tilting his chin up to look at the metal shining around his neck. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers over the necklace, giving a smile. He'd enjoy wearing it outside, though he wondered what situations Danny would leave it on him. Simple moments perhaps, spending a day on the beach or grocery shopping.

"You like it?" Danny asked, having followed him indoors.

"Love it, yeah," Steve grinned with a nod turning to him. "I love the idea of it too, wearing it outside of the house."

Danny nodded in agreement, "I thought it would be a nice option for you. Sometimes you might want to be in your headspace but not neccessarily be at home. Never at work though, okay?"

Steve turned, giving a smile at the reassurance. Somehow they'd managed to keep the line of work and personal relationship unblurred. Danny never questioned Steve's authority within the team, he called the shots, he was in charge. He drove Danny crazy with some of his actions, but Danny never ever made it personal at home. There were times he needed to submit in order to deal with the aftermath of cases, but Danny always waited for him to ask for help, he never pushed or demanded because he knew in time, he'd go to him.

"Oh I got you something," Steve said, going to the wardrobe and pulling out the small suitcase they'd brought with them. He unzipped a side panel and pulled out an envelope.

"I had no idea what to get," Steve said sheepishly, handing over the envelope to him. "I've not had an anniversary to celebrate before."

Danny took the card and looked at him with slight surprise. "Didn't you and Catherine ever-?"

Steve shook his head with a wry smile, "Wasn't that kind of relationship. Any way, there are hundreds of things I know I could have bought you, but nothing seemed special enough."

Danny smiled and peeled back the fold of the envelope delicately. "I think us being together a year, where we are right now, I think that's enough of a gift for either of us babe."

Steve smiled and nodded, fingers lifting almost unconciously to slide against the delicate chain collar necklace Danny had put on him.

"It's definitely enough," he agreed, watching Danny carefully as he pulled the card from it's envelope. "But I think you might like what's hidden in that card as well."

Danny smiled wider, it was a simple card, nothing too fancy with Happy Anniversary written on the front. As he opened it up, a folded peice of paper slipped out and he grabbed it, quickly read the message and Steve's neatly written signature and lots of kisses with the word 'swalk' underneath.

"Swalk?" he asked with a small frown and Steve grinned and nodded.

"'Sealed With A Kiss'," Steve informed him. "My dad used to write that on cards to mom all the time."

"Sweet," Danny laughed, setting the card aside to look at the paper, straightening it out to read what it said.

He didn't say anything for a long drawn out minute, taking in the details for flights to New Jersey. Three return tickets for a weekend in a few weeks time. Steve reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I figured it's about time I met your parents," Steve said softly. "And saw where you grew up. I thought it would be nice. And I want us to take Grace. I've already spoken with Rachel, it's on our weekend that we have her any way and she's agreed we can take her."

"I don't know what to say," Danny stuttered out quickly, giving a nod to show he'd heard and understood what Steve had said. "I mean, I just - I expected, well I don't know what I expected. Not this."

"You're okay with this aren't you?" Steve asked warily. He wasn't sure if Danny was merely overly surprised or unhappy with his making the arrangements.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny said with a grin, turning to him, pulling him forward for a kiss. "This is amazing babe. So much stuff has happened these last years that going home just keeps getting put off and put off. But I want you to meet my mom and dad, god I want to _see_ my mom and dad. And we're taking Grace -."

Danny trailed off into silence, pausing and taking a breath, eyes suddenly itching with tears. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly overcome with emotion but he swallowed down hard on the lump forming in his throat. Steve smiled warmly, seeing the reaction and not calling him on it. Instead he moved closer and hugged him, Danny putting his arms around him in return and holding on tight.

"Thank you Steve," he said quietly. "Thank you so much."


End file.
